Eternal Duty
by renandli
Summary: Begins in the Golden Age of Narnia, Edmund is required to marry a stranger. He knows he should do his duty, help protect his country from a new threat but how can a man who never dated choose a wife? Danger lurks outside the borders of Narnia, magic and warfare attack the peaceful nation. Multi-book, over arching story. mix of books and movies
1. Chapter 1

"Well, if it's so important to shore up our relations with Terebinthia, why don't you get married?" Edmund paced across the marble floor. Arms clasped behind his back, the young man cut a somber figure in his dark blue tunic of heavy velvet. Ten years had passed since Edmund and his siblings had been crowned as rulers of Narnia, the memories of England becoming more dreamlike as each year passed within the magical world. Aslan had not made himself known in the same way during their stay in Narnia but the Kings and Queens kept a special place open in their hearts for him.

"I've already explained. As High King, I am required to travel across the realm. Even you cannot expect me to drag some poor lady along in the caravan. Cold nights in the open, long days in the saddle is no way to treat a princess of Narnia." Peter knew how to press against the chivalry which Edmund held close to his heart. "Even if she was proficient in horse riding and can bear the pains of outdoor life well, it is no place for a lady. But you. You are the man I trust most. I know when I ride out of our gates that Cair Paravel will be ruled with a Just hand, that our people will be heard. The lady bound to you would need not worry about the hardships I would land her with." As Peter stood there, his eyes grew soft and pleading. Edmund had often seen the same look on Lucy's face when she would wheedle his dessert away from him. Edmund had always thought that Susan had taught the younger girl the trick but apparently it had been the oldest playing professor.

"Are you sure that Susan wouldn't be the better one of us to marry? She has so many suitors already, surely one is from Terebinthia."

"You know there is, Captain Ithal. He nearly unhorsed me in the last tournament. She likes him just fine, but it's not love. And really, with the number of men looking for her to stand at their side, it is simply political for Susan not to marry. No matter who she chose, there would be seven who viewed it as an affront to their own claim."

"So Susan, who the entire land desires, cannot get married. You, as High King, are too busy to get married."

"Yes, Susan needs to keep up her juggling act and I am simply unfit at this point in time."

"And Lucy?"

"Lucy's heart belongs to Aslan. And to a lesser extent to the faun, Mr Tumnus. She is wed to the land and sun of Narnia. What man could compete?"

"So this unknown woman will be stuck with me. A Terebinthian bride to secure their navy against those upstart Telemarines. A report of raids on Latern Waste came to me just yesterday, the brigands grow bolder with every month that passes." Edmund grew silent as he mulled over his anxieties of the Telmar problem. He must remember to share those concerns with Peter at a more proper time, instead he asked, "The Terebinthian dignitaries we met at the coronation, they were part of the royal family, weren't they?"

"Yes, two uncles of the current Prince, I know at least one has children of reasonable age. But your bride needn't be too close in line for the throne. I'm sure we can branch out further to find one that is compatible with you, Ed. There has to be one with a sense of humor and the patience of a saint. One that can weather your stormy moods." Peter grinned to lessen the jab.

Edmund began to get nervous, this marriage seemed likely to happen. Ed knew he would do his duty, but how would he choose a life long companion from a group of strangers. "Are you sure this is 100% necessary? I don't even know how to date a girl, let alone find one for keeps."

"I've told you for years to explore the possibilities available, but you always bury yourself in treaties and petitions."

"Treaties and petitions that run this country. Would you rather I had left all that paperwork for you?"

"Oh, no. You're very good at that part of running Narnia. But I wouldn't've minded if you had gone and found a nice nymph to spend the odd afternoon. In fact, Susan and I think it might be a good idea. Some practice to make yourself more amenable to a woman's company. You're surrounded by advisors all day long, if you inquired about your situation I'm sure they would agree that your conversation skills could use work."

Edmund bristled, resigning himself to his fate. "My current conversation skills will have to be enough, I'm not going to throw some local girl over when it comes time to marry. Lucy and Susan haven't been outraged by anything I've said in ages. And it would be unsporting to change now, my future wife will need to know what she is getting, come into the marriage with open eyes. Invite whomever you want, queens or peasants, and tell Susan and Lucy not to hound me into a decision. They can make suggestions but the final choice has to be mine. Now, I'm going down to the practice yard, Captain Laslo will have me mucking stalls rather than drills if I keep him waiting any longer."

Edmund didn't bother asking the High King's leave as he rushed from the room, ready to resume his usual responsibilities. He would worry about his future wife only when his siblings could catch him.

/\/\/\/\/\

The next month passed very quickly, there was much to be sorted out to be ready for their guests. Peter and Susan penned letters announcing the intention to marry their brother to a Terebinthian daughter, sending the fastest vessels filled with messengers to the island nation to deliver the words. Without fail, the messengers returned to the ships with new letters expounding the virtues of daughters, nieces, granddaughters and orphaned wards. Proud guardians wrote in glowing terms of gentle voices, unmarred beauty, quick wittedness and easy humor.

Upon finishing one such letter, gaudily embossed with many colored inks so it was actually quite difficult to read, Edmund remarked with a smirk, "With woman so spectacular around every corner, it's a wonder the Terebinthians get anything done in a day."

Susan, who often read through the letters alongside Edmund, rolled her eyes, "I wonder at how disappointed you will be when we finally see the 'unprecedented example of feminine beauty' which each writer promises. Oh, look, this one has a charcoal drawing of the young lady." A heart-shaped face with wide eyes and dimples was swallowed by artistic swirls of hair. "Maybe she will bring the artist in her retinue, it could be a welcome diversion to have an evening where we all had our pictures made. Did you look at the drawing? Lady Eliandra, daughter of Lord Bastion. Oh, dear, I didn't like him very much, he seemed a hard man to please." Susan frowned as she handed the letter to her brother.

"Lord Bastion?" Edmund, who had moved on to the next description, paused to remember the dignitary which the four rulers of Narnia had hosted years ago. "Yes, he certainly saw the world in only his way. Grew quite disgusted with Peter and I when we wouldn't allow Terebinthia to annex the Lone Islands, claimed to have historical rights."

"Maybe ten years of fatherhood will have tempered his thinking." Susan glanced at Edmund's stormy expression.

"It is possible, or he might be using his daughter as a bargaining piece to get what he wants." Edmund sighed and placed the letter on the read pile. "I need to withhold judgement on Lady Eliandra until I meet her, ten years is a long time and a daughter does not automatically ape her father."

"Yes, please keep an open mind." Susan smiled to herself and dove into the next possibility.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucy was busy during the month as well. With Mr Tumnus at her side, she made arrangements to house her many possible new sisters and their families. A veritable army of fauns painted, fluffed and freshened the many rooms of Cair Paravel which were not used daily. Lucy herself tied her hair back, as she hefted large piles of linens, collected fresh bouquets in the fields surrounding the castle, and did all that was needed with a smile on her lips and a kind word to those around her.

Mr Tumnus stopped in the doorway of Lucy's solarium, he had found her checking one of her many lists, muttering about everything yet to be accomplished. He allowed one of his hooves to sound on the stone floor to alert the young queen to his presence without taking her concentration. He busied himself pinching wilted buds off of the many flowering plants that dotted the cosy retreat, waiting until Lucy reached a stopping point.

"Mr Tumnus, please, would you join me for some tea?" Lucy was gathering her papers together, clearing the table for her afternoon snack.

"Of course, my queen, it would be an honor." Although the two had known each other for many years, they maintained formalarity as a private joke. Lucy knew that the faun would always join her for meals or outings, but she always asked anyway. It wouldn't be right to assume Mr Tumnus would join her, it wasn't as if he was a tame creature of Narnia.

Mr Tumnus took his seat at her side, lightly resting his hand over hers, while they waited for the tea. "Couldn't someone else go through your lists to remove some of your burden? One of the dryads, perhaps. Or I would gladly help you, I do hate to see you so tired, Your Majesty."

"When the work seems overwhelming it will please my spirit to know you care so much, but if I am tired, it is a happy tired. My future sister could be coming to Cair Paravel in a matter of days, it is my duty to Edmund to make sure she is as comfortable and welcome as I can make her."

"Well, if she bases her opinion of His Majesty on your splendid appointments, Edmund will have a high mark to live up to indeed." The gold tipped horns, a gift from long ago, glinted in the sunlight as Mr Tumnus dipped his head to hide his smile as the servant brought in the tea tray.

Lucy didn't quite catch the joke, "I'm sure he'll be alright. Ed is just, just more difficult to...oh I'm not saying it right." She took a drink of tea and nibbled on a scone before she continued. "Edmund is dutiful, Peter would not be half the High King he is if Edmund was not here to bolster him, Ed is very sturdy." This time, Lucy caught the repressed giggle from her friend. "I know, it sounds like I'm describing a building. But he is. Edmund has worked diligently to to keep us all high and dry." Lucy giggled herself at this. "But really, someone has to be responsible."

"And he certainly is that, Queen Lucy. His Majesty takes every hurt and triumph to heart, anyone who has sat in on the audiences with King Edmund, would come to the same conclusion."

"Ever since," Lucy looked anxiously around to make sure no one can over hear, even so she lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing, "Ever since Aslan, sacrificed himself, took Edmund's place on the Stone Table, my brother has attempted to repay the debt. Once, I tried to explain that no debt was created that day. That Aslan is a fount of eternal love and that love survives death if given freely. I fear that Edmund will never fully wrap his head around the concept." Lucy gave one of her rare frowns again checking to make sure they were still alone. "But since then, Ed has taken it upon himself to be his best, for which he gave up most of his fun."

"He deserves someone in his life." boldly she squeezed Mr Tumnus' hand. "You might not know it from his current temperament, but he used to play pranks and laugh hard enough he would snort. But that was in Spare Oom, before," she whispered again, "the White Witch."

"I'm sure we can find someone to restore his good humor. There are few who can resist the charms of a Pevensie, even the glum-faced one."


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was just breaking over the waves of the ocean. Edmund stood looking out to sea, shading his eyes against the reflected glare off the water. The harbor off the Great River teemed with many-masted ships of various colors, all trying to out do the others in opulence. The King missed the small jetties and coracles that he usually watched from this hiding place. He had ridden out under a dark cloak a few hours before, wanting to escape the steadily growing city for just awhile.

Philip, a talking horse of Narnia who allowed Edmund to ride him, grazed a few feet away. The old friends let the serenity of the forest seep into their bones, knowing full well that Cair Paravel would not be a sanctuary for many weeks perhaps months. There was to be a feast that very night to kick off the selection process to find his wife. Edmund dreaded the never ending chit-chat with strangers, but there would be music which would make it all more tolerable.

"Philip?" Edmund continued looking out over the ocean as he questioned his friend, "Do you think this will work? Can I possibly find a wife in all that?"  
He swirled his hands to take in the entirety of the harbor.

Philip chewed thoughtfully on a mouthful of sweet grass. "I wouldn't worry about it, Highness. If your mare is among those below, you will find her. May I recommend you follow your nose, we horses often rely on our's in finding a mate. And remember to kick and bite your rivals, if the other stallion looks beaten and bloody you look better by comparison." Philip nickered a horsey laugh.

"Oh, if only there were rivals to fight. At least I might best them in combat, earn the heart of a lady, like in fairy stories Mum used to tell us." Ed sat cross-legged on the ground, lapsing into silence as he tried vainly to remember her face. Philip went back to his breakfast as the young King let a few tears slip down his cheeks. Ed was angry, as he could only recall the stressed crinkle of his mother's brow. He had seen it often when he was caught in some small lie or found tormenting little Lucy. If he ever questioned his siblings, Edmund would have known that he had the same furrow when he read unfair petitions.

Wiping his face on his green rough-spun tunic, Ed got up, "Come on, Philip. Back we go, Susan will think I ran away if I'm not there to eat. She and Lucy'll tear the placed apart looking for me. A shame after all the work they've done in the last few weeks." Ed pulled himself atop the saddle free stallion, taking the reigns which were more decoration than for direction.

"Your siblings will be there to support any decision you make, my friend. Yes, your marriage is designed to strengthen the country but it should also strengthen you and your family. You make reasonable decisions in all other aspects of castle life, you will do the same with this. Weighing the options in your calculations, stressing over the details until you pick the girl with the best smile and largest chest."

Edmund smiled at the back of Philip's head, smacking his neck in a good-natured way. "Maybe I should just start there, I wouldn't have to think of any small talk and the choice would be obvious tonight with everyone in their fancy dress. Peter'll be disappointed, he's planed on holding at least three feasts so I can socialize properly." Edmund looked up, taking notice of where the horse was walking, "Cair Paravel is the other way, Philip."

"I am aware of that, my Lord." His hooves kept beating their way down the winding path toward the harbor. "You may hop off at any time and use your own legs to get back up the hill or you may accompany me while I investigate our guests."

Edmund kept his seat as Philip merged onto a walking path already teeming with servants hauling their house's belongings up to the castle. Philip and his rider gave way to sturdy, but stupid, Terebinthian horses, their drivers didn't give Edmund a second glance. With his plain rough tunic and grubby leggings, he was dressed quite similar to many of them as he went against the tide of wagons. Terebinthians were darker than Archenlanders, shorter and wider from living on their island for generations.

Finer horses were found once they reached the harbor. Curtain lined stagecoaches were being prepared for the ladies, who gatthered under hastily constructed awnings looking for all the world like a mobile garden with all their frills and color. It was difficult for Ed to pick out individuals,  
the dresses undulated like the sea as the women chatted with one another. No one seemed to realize the King was among them, for which Edmund was grateful.

The Terebinthian ships were gaudy as well, purple hulls, predominately green figureheads featuring nymphs and dragons, all crowned by yellow or gold sails and masts. Edmund would need to find time to tour a few, preferably as a passenger for a short trip to get the full understanding of how the Terebinthians had constructed such fast ships.

Philip was taking them down the beach, he would follow the main road back into the city ahead of all the Terebinthians. This track ran parallel to the estuary, the Great River and the Eastern Sea mixing, Edmund saw a large group of young people splashing in the water. Children under 10 years old picked through the shoreline finding small clams which they ate after smashing them with rocks. Older boys and girls in their underthings wading waist deep, holding hands in the choppy water. A group of rough-looking boys shoved and dunked each other, releasing their energy after being penned up on a ship for a few days.

Philip moved them passed the crowd and had begun the climb home when a girl shrieked in pain and shock. Edmund turned to see the group of rowdies surrounding a large boy who held a thrashing girl under the water. A few heartbeats later, the boy had not brought her head up for air, declaring it to not be a game. Ed jumped off the horse and ran down the road. He heard Philip following behind.

Some of the younger children yelled as they saw what was happening, but their parents were too far away to help the struggling girl. Edmund jumped into the estuary, the rowdies heard his splashes and closed ranks against the strange man. Ed flipped one over his hip, catching another with a lucky punch. Philip dove into the water, startling the rest of the boys as he reared up, kicking his front hooves against the air.

The large boy retreated, leaving the girl sputtering as her adrenaline kept her fighting for air. When Ed first reached her, she fought like a lioness, unable to distinguish his arms from those of her attackers. After being punched in the face, Edmund tried to trap her arms but that made her more angry. He took a deep breath and plunged them both under the water, she was so tired from the struggle that he soon felt her limbs relax. He let himself float up, the girl pulled tight against his chest in the choppy water. He heard her begin coughing as Philip dropped his reigns in Ed's hand and guided them to the river bank.

A young boy, maybe nine, met them on land. He pushed the girl's light hair off her face, anxiously watching as she coughed more water out of her lungs. When she quieted, the boy pleaded, "Rhea? Are you okay?" The girl nodded tried to speak but failed, the boy stroked her hair as the stress left her face.

Edmund was not taken care of in a similar manner. Once he gained his breath, Ed realized that he was surrounded by the clam diggers. One muddy girl, with a rapt expression, was patting Philip's leg. The Narnian was keeping quiet so he wouldn't scare her , he usually wouldn't submit to such treatment. The older kids had all fled, even the ones who had not been involved. Solemn dirty faces looked down at him as Ed pulled his tunic off and draped it over Rhea, who was shivering in her underdress.

Finally, Edmund heard others approaching. "Eleas! What are you doing? Your mother is frantic. Return to the harbor with us...What is this? Rheatline!"

Rhea struggled up on her arms, Eleas stood and addressed the head of his house guard, with the pomposity that only a nine-year old can muster. "Bronn, obviously Rhea is in distress, why didn't you come when I called earlier? You're lucky that this man was here to rescue my cousin before that Granhim drowned her."

Bronn's attention landed on Edmund like a boulder. A powerfully built man, with a scar running down the side of his face, his eyes scanned Ed laying on the muddy river bank in his undertunic and now destroyed leggings, the old warrior clearly was not impressed. Bronn caught Philip's reins and looked the horse over with much more interest than the King. "Is this your master's horse, boy? Or did you steal it?"

Edmund slowly got to his feet. squaring his shoulders he addressed Bronn in a clear voice, "I am no boy and have no master to steal from. The horse is mine so I will have his reins back." Ed put his hand out, forcing the older man to lay the reins in his palm. Now that Edmund was standing, Bronn guessed he was a spoiled merchant's son at best, he certainly had the attitude after being nearly drowned and not thanked.

Edmund began to trudge away, he was cold, dirty and hungry, and he knew he was walking toward a telling off from his sisters.

Eleas yelled at the stranger who had jumped in to help his cousin in a way he just wasn't big enough to do, "Thank you, sir! House Brynth will not forget this debt. Is there anything I can offer to you?"

Edmund turned so he was walking backward, Rhea was on her feet with the support of Bronn and wearing his tunic. "Little Lord! I have a horse at my side and the sun in the sky. You can give nothing more for me today!" Eleas' face fell as Edmund turned down his very galant offer and the man wanted to take the sting away. "You could buy a bathtub, Prince Eleas."

"A bathtub!"

"Yes, it would be of great benefit to me if you kept your cousin from bathing in any more rivers." Edmund bowed and turned his back on the group of Terebinthians. Bronn called for the children to follow him back to the ships. And small voice called out a tearful goodbye to the horsey.

Philip neighed and shook his matted main. "Horsey?" Blowing in annoyance at his friend, the horse commented, "A bathtub? You could have asked him to send a groom up to our stables to clean me properly. I take it from your referring to him as Prince, he is someone of note?"

"I'll make sure you get taken care of properly, felt good to use that old battle trick again, I bet?" Edmund patted the old horse fondly, "That little someone is Prince Eleas, future King of Terebinthia. I'm surprised he was out in the open like that, Bronn may be in hot water for not keeping closer tabs on him. We've had reports that he would not be coming to Narnia until I had chosen my bride. He must have left his Regent on the island, I'm not sure I would leave Lord Jahnis in control on my country and people."

"Well you'll have something intriguing to mull over while Susan rips into you." The duo took the last turn in the road to find a patrol of satyrs coming through the outer gate to the city. They pointed at Ed and Philip, speeding forward to collect the delinquents. "At least I look better than you, Highness." The vain horse laughed as Edmund dragged fingers through long hair, his hand getting stuck on a snarl.

Edmund was bundled off to his room by the satyrs for a bath, Philip to the stables for a good brushing, oats and apples. Lucy almost didn't yell at her brother once he explained that he saved a girl from a bully. Susan didn't hold back, at all.

n/a reviews always welcome, hope you liked this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

"A nice smile and large chest. For once I agree with the horse." Mr Fox sauntered at the side of a freshly bathed and dressed Edmund, a yellow and green bruise taking nice formation on his left temple. "From what I've seen of you humans, that is the standard judgement of beauty. Certainly that is the criteria for many of Queen Susan's suitors," Narrowly evading Edmund's irritation of such a simple description of his elder sister, Mr Fox added, "even if we know her to be so much more. Her Majesty is a gem of a girl, a peach beyond reproach."

"And her arrows could skewer any one of us on the first shot." King Edmund and Mr Fox were walking off some nervous energy, it was still hours before the feast but Susan and Lucy had already disappeared into their rooms to prepare. Peter was meeting with some of the more important Terebinthians, making friends and influencing people. When Edmund entered the audience chamber, the High King had waved him away before any of their guests realized he was there. Mr Fox had met him in the corridor, sent by Peter to keep an eye on his brother.

"You should get married more often, I've never known you to wander the palace before. Peter seems determined to give you some free time, at least. In what hedonistic activities would you engage us?"

"I want to go down to the Terebinthian camp, get to know the-" Edmund stopped abruptly as an angry voice sounded around the next corner of the hallway.

"I expect one simple thing from you Rheatline! To act as a companion to our prince. You took him out of our sight and nearly were drowned by the gods in retribution!"

"The gods didn't drown me, it was Lan of Granhim." A girl, apparently the same Edmund had just saved, explained in a flat quiet voice.

"The gods choose human vessels to play out their whims, Rheatline. Be grateful that you were deemed insignificant enough for them not to finish you off."

"Then couldn't the gods have sent that man to pull me out of the water?" Edmund winced as a loud slap punctuated the seemingly innocent question. He and Mr Fox rounded the corner in time to see the man pull back for another hit.

"Hey now, what is this?" Edmund scowled as he walked toward the man and girl. With a snap of his fingers, the man sent Rhea running off. She was fast and out of sight within seconds. The man was slender for a Terebinthian and wore a heavy brocade jacket over drapped trousers. His red hair twisted into four plaits tightly against his skull, a large red moustache engulfed the lower half of his face.

"A household concern, my King, Mr Fox." Lord Bastion, whom Edmund now recognized, bowed deeply to his liege. "My ward endangered the life of our crown Prince Eleas who was in her care. She...needed reminding of her place." An oily smirk touched his lips like he just made a small joke.

"My understanding of the situation was a little different, Lord Bastion. I think you would do better to speak with Rone of Granhim, have him police his sons more vigilantly. Rheatline was wronged by them and you should not punish her for being the victim."

Irritation clouded the older man's face but he pushed it aside so quick it would be difficult to prove it had been there. "Forgive me, my Lord but this really is a private matter. I wouldn't want to trouble you further with the incident. Now if you would excuse me, I am due to meet with your esteemed brother shortly and do not want to be late. I look forward to seeing you at the feast tonight, My King. Mr Fox, King Edmund, with your leave." Edmund nodded to dismiss the man. Lord Bastion snapped his heels together as he made a formal bow before turning to leave.

The clicks from Lord Bastion's boots died away before Mr Fox spoke, "A private matter indeed. I fear your little intervention has cost Rhea a beating tonight."

"He's already slapped her, she is throughly cowed by the man, surely that will be enough."

"Well, for you or I it would sate the need to punish her further, but Lord Bastion is a hard man. He'll blame her. A slap in public might well turn into a punch in private. Poor girl."

Edmund didn't like the like to think he had caused the girl any trouble and set himself to righting it. "Do you know where Prince Eleas is being housed?"

Mr Fox thought for a moment, "I believe he has the Western Tower with Lord Bastion's family and followers."

"But we housed him there before knowing his Highness was himself. I think we will move him to the quarters in the Eastern Tower, which are waiting for his arrival in a few weeks. I suppose we'll need to move Rhea over there as well, since she is his companion."

"Moving her out from under Bastion's nose seems very prudent, your Highness." With a spring in his step, Edmund searched the palace briefly before finding one of Lucy's fauns. Edmund borrowed a square of parchment from the faun, writing an elegant note to the Prince inviting Eleas and his companion to their new quarters, explaining that the Prince would be moved that very afternoon before the excitement of the evening's festivities.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was not yet noon as Mr Fox and Edmund walked among the Terebinthian tents housing the people not able to fit within the palace walls. Tents were as gaudy as the ships, all emerald, ruby and amethyst, House banners waving in the wind. Ed saw satyrs and fauns frolicking among the crowds, playing music and dancing, showing the foreigners how Narnians partied. The duo also saw small groups playing new games, some with paper cards, some had rocks in a grid formation, others consisted of rolling small wooden balls at wickets.

As they traveled the area, Edmund had his first taste of Tereb, the old language of their island. It sounded harsh and gutteral to the King's ear, but people spoke towards him and Mr Fox with a smile on their face which carried through to their words. At a tent near the center of the camp, a dozen toddlers sang in Tereb. Mr Fox stopped to listen and was rewarded with a thin cut of sweetened bread, given to him when an older woman handed out the snack to her charges.

Edmund followed the sound of excited shouts until they reached a large game of kickball. The participants tied together in pairs, getting the chance to hug and hold hands as they chased a ball through the grass. Four chaperones sat at the edge of the field, occasionally calling out if the partners got too familiar with each other. A courting game.

A single man, about Edmund's age, whistled through a blade of grass letting everyone take a break. The man, a bit stout, sat huffing on the grass until he saw the spectators. "Did you want to play?" He directed the question to Edmund. "If you don't have a sweetheart I'm able to bring one of our girls around." He got to his feet, "We're about to start another round, if you join we'll be even."

"Why aren't you playing?"

"Someone's gotta keep these idiots in line," checking over his shoulder the man added, "other than the crones of course. C'mon, it's an easy game, everyone wears a color. Today its blue or purple, purple kicks to the left side of the field, blue to the right. C'mon you'll play. What's your name? They call me Muck."

"I'm Ed."

"Mauna! We have a new player. Come partner him." Muck waved at a girl, who was chasing after a set of twin boys. "Mauna's pretty good." Mauna caught the matching set, swinging them by the arms off the pitch before running toward Muck with a bright smile on her face.

Muck made the introductions, "Mauna of Granhim, this is Ned, Ned this is Mauna." Ed tweaked his eyebrow at the name change but didn't have time to correct it before Mauna pulled him out on the field, leaving Mr Fox behind with Muck.

"Master Fox, are you one of Narnia's talking beasts?" Muck inquired.

"I am one of the few blessed by Aslan, yes."

"Cool." The man looked the red fox over, staying a respectful distance away. "A piece of advice, avoid those two little monsters. Gin and Gob of Granhim talked the entire boat ride about bringing a new pet home, I wouldn't wish it on anyone. You should pass the word, alright?"

"Many thanks for the warning," Mr Fox had already spotted the two looking at him with identical glints in their eye and chose to jump into a nearby tree to watch the game. At least he would have a bit of warning.

Out on the field, Mauna ducked down to tie herself to 'Ned' after handing two purple strips of fabric to him. She chatted as she tied their ankles, "At least you're handsome, the last person Muck partnered me with was practically a troll. The game gets kind of rough, I hope you're stronger than you look. our boys seem bigger than you Narnians. Muck didn't do you any favors by the way, partnering me up with you, Ned." She stood, gathering her long chestnut hair into a messy bundle at the nape of her neck.

Edmund saw some charming freckles, a dimple in her left cheek and bright gray eyes. Sifting through the accent, Edmund caught up with her words. "Why, Muck said you were good at the game?"

"I am, but you now have a large target on your back. My brother," She pointed out the ruffian from the river, "doesn't like me to play. And he's going to be even less happy for me to play with a Narnian."

"Lan."

Mauna watched as her partner shot daggers at her brother. "So you know him?" She laughed and took one of the strips of fabric from him, tying it securely on Edmund's right bicep, Ed followed and tied the other on her left arm. "Just keep your head, he won't hit you if he thinks you see him coming."

Muck got everyone's attention and began a new round. In the beginning, Edmund hampered more than helped. The three-legged aspect of the game causing a number of twisted falls until Mauna took his arm over her shoulders and slipped a hand around his waist. The closeness did make running easier, but Edmund blushed at her boldness.

As they began to play better, the other partners paid more attention to them. Occasionally a boy would elbow Edmund viciously before striping the ball away. Lan caught Ed with three heavy hits, Mauna did her best to steer the two men apart. Ed's ears burned as Mauna cursed loudly after each hit.

"Ned?" Edmund was slow getting up from the last hit, it had knocked the wind out of him. Mauna put a cool hand to his forehead as he lay on the ground sucking in air. "Lan really has it out for you, maybe we should get you home."

"I met him at the river this morning, he's probably getting back at me." Edmund propped up on his elbows.

"That was you? Well, that explains why he's so angry. Our father banned him from the feast tonight and is making him do stable duty for a month after that stupid stunt this morning. I don't know how he thought he'd get away with it, the Prince was right there."

"Do you really think he meant to drown her? Purposely?"

"Drown her? He told father that Rhea sassed him, so he dumped her into the river. Then you attacked him and his friends, before turning your back on the Prince."

"That's not true. Lan was holding Rhea under the water, she nearly drowned. If I hadn't been there, I'm sure now he would have done it." Edmund's face burned to know the bully had lied about the incident.

"Well, that's disturbing. I'll talk to mother, if Prince Eleas can confirm your story, father will handle it. Ned, thank you for telling me."

"Oi! Are you two playing or dating? Let's go!" Muck waved the new partners back into the game. Gin and Gob started chanting Mauna's name, sounding like upset cats as they repeated the name.

Mauna pulled Ed up to his feet, "C'mon Ned, we'll play a few more points."

Lan came after him on the next play. This time, Edmund saw it coming. Picking Mauna up, he pivoted her away from her lumbering brother, planted his feet and waited for the hit. Lan plowed into the King's shoulder, Edmund turning the force of the hit upon his aggressor and dropped him like a stone. Lan's nose blossomed as it broke. Edmund heard a pop as his shoulder dislocated. Mauna dragged him across the pitch, away from Lan and the circle of young people. One of the chaperones was waving her stick at Ed while yelling in Tereb.

Mauna began giggling, "Taunte Pauma is calling you a hoodlum, Ned. I think I'm starting to agree."

Muck and Mr Fox ran toward them. Mr Fox called out, "Keep going, we need to get him back to the Palace, these kids look mutinous."

Mauna stutter stepped as she meet her first talking beast of Narnia. Muck took over helping Edmund, Mauna struggled to keep up since the two were still connected. Mr Fox quickly got the group to the base of Cair Paravel's wall. Following the stone, the group worked to get Edmund, now in a lot of pain, to the main gate.

"Sit Ned down over here." Mr Fox was taking a lot of joy from the fact that no one knew who the heck the King was, when the fox caught Edmund's grimace at the name, Mr Fox let out a canine laugh.

"My shoulder's wrecked." Edmund held back a groan of pain as he sat. Mauna took the opportunity to free them both. Reflexively both checked their ankle to make sure it was sound. He winced as Mauna prodded his shoulder.

"Ned, don't be a baby. Muck, can you hold him, I'll pop the shoulder back in."

"You hold him, I'll pop it back in."

"Don't be stupid, he'll crush me and I have a party to go to tonight."

"I'll crush him too," Edmund didn't think it was a good idea to use either of them as a counter balance. "I'll use the pillar. It won't be too bad. You've done this before, I take it."

"With my brothers, there are some talents a girl needs to pick up."

They moved Ned over to the pillar. Edmund turned his face away, he didn't want to know when it would happen. As his cheek hit the warm stone, Mauna yanked his arm, producing a loud pop sounding. Servants going to and fro turned at the sound of his repressed yowl.

Mr Fox kept the Narnians away from their obviously troubled King. Once Edmund rotated his arm, finding it still firmly attached to his body Mr Fox suggested that Muck and Mauna get back to their camp. "Gin and Gob have probably set something on fire by now."

Edmund and Mr Fox watched as the duo ran across the open space, just before disappearing among the brightly colored tents, Mauna turned and waved to them.

Mr Fox watched his King as he commented, "She seems like fun."

"Very nice." Edmund blushed as he remembered her arm at his waist. "But her brother. Something needs to be done about him."

"I doubt he will forget quickly about that broken nose. Maybe you've knocked some sense into him. Personally, I would leave the matter to Rone. Unless Lan acts out again, it is a private matter within the family. If anyone needs to step in for further judgement it should be Prince Eleas or his Regent, it would be impolitic to enforce your will on the situation."

"Even if he's a danger to people around him?"

"The Terebinthians have a hierarchy established, don't go crashing through it like a bull in a china shop."

"'Bull in a china shop'? Where did you pick that up?"

"Queen Susan chides the High King with the phrase. She attempted to explain it to me, but it is a pretty silly thing to say. As if a bull would voluntarily crash through a shelf if it could just go around. Spare Oom must have had terribly stupid animals. You're lucky to be in Narnia, where animals are more sensible."


	4. Chapter 4

"You really are amazing, Edmund." Susan paced on the other side of the folding screen as Edmund eased his arm into his third change of clothes for the day. "After getting involved with a near drowning this morning, you broke the same boy's nose this afternoon. Please tell me you're not planing to stab someone at the feast."

"I can honestly tell you that I haven't planned a thing at all day. If Peter had insisted that I hold audience, I wouldn't have played kickball and my shoulder wouldn't be messed up. Today should convince everyone not to give me free time in the future. Its been so long, I forgot that I'm very good at getting myself into trouble." Edmund screwed up his face, he was panting with the effort of dressing. "Could you possibly help me for a moment, dear sister?"

"Dear sister? Oh my, you must be in dire straights." Susan came around the edge of the screen. For the feast and ball she was decked out in a cornflower blue gown the color of her eyes, with pink embroidery which made the fabric look lilac from afar. Her dark hair was curled with flowers twined through it, all topped with a circlet of golden flora. Her beauty was enhanced as she broke into laughter upon seeing her brother. His arm was stuck at an unnatural angle, his close cut undershirt not allowing the injured wing to lower. "You are in trouble." Even though her natural tendency was to not tease Edmund, she found it impossible not to laugh as she worked the fabric into place, eventually lowering his arm to a natural position.

With her help, Edmund quickly donned his sapphire and black tunic. Susan straightened the laces, adjusted and smoothed the fabric until she deemed him suitable for public scrutiny. "I wish you favored lighter colors, we would look better walking in to these celebrations."

Edmund made a face at her, "Be glad I'm wearing blue, the dryads refused to make me tunic of black and gray."

"Well, I do like the blue. Come along, we need to get your crown, it must nearly be time. I'll fix your hair so that bruise doesn't show too badly."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Queen Lucy and Mr Tumnus led the precession into the feast, her raw energy and joy acting as goodwill ambassador to the Terebinthians. Her lemon-yellow gown only made her more radiant as the Valiant Queen took her place before her throne.

Next followed the Just and the Gentle. Heads turned as Queen Susan walked the aisle, men and women following her graceful movements. Next to her beauty, King Edmund was nearly overlooked. Somber and solid, 'Ned' caught the eye of Lady Mauna who was trying to place where she knew his face. Edmund supressed a laugh by turning to smile at his sister. Once Susan was squared away at her throne, Edmund took his place to watch his brother enter alone.

High King Peter the Magnificent strode into the room, ablaze in gold and red, a trumpeted fanfare echoing against the marble and glass of the room. After ten years, one would think that Peter would be used to seeing an entire room bow before him, but Edmund saw as his brother fidgeted at his belt. Peter was feeling for the pommel of a sword he was not wearing. Truthfully the sandy-haired man walking toward the dias would rather be fighting giants tonight. Especially after his long day of audiences he yearned for the simplicity of weapons and battle, rather than the guaranteed hours of flowery talk facing him.

Prince Eleas joined the Pevensies on the front dias, seated on the right of the High King as was due his position. Upon recognizing Edmund the sharp nine-year old jested, "Do you know any bathtub dealers?"

"How is Rheatline?"

"My cousin is recovering, I gave her leave not to attend me at the feast. I do hope that your Highnesses understand. Poor Bronn is laden with me tonight." Indeed the scarred warrior was lurking mere feet away, sizing up the room for possible trouble.

Peter remarked, "One less pretty girl in a room is always a cause for concern, but tonight, I feel we can allow it." He winked at the Prince to let him know he was joking.

"Your sisters more than make up for Rhea's absence." Eleas raised his goblet, toasting them as a red flush came to his cheeks.

"We have another suitor for you, Susan." Peter called to her with a laugh.

"In seven years I can give you another country, I imagine that is not a wedding gift many of the others can manage."

Susan smiled graciously, accepting the toast. "Then make your advance in seven years, charming Prince Eleas."

The many houses of Terebinthia were presented to the four siblings and the Prince between courses. The order had been determined by lottery for fairness. One, House Daulin, paraded six daughters, five nieces and four granddaughters in front of the Kings. Ranging from 14 to 38, they were so similar in looks that Edmund would never need to wonder what any of them would look like as the years passed. He hoped that a quiz of names was not forthcoming, as it was, Edmund drank only water during the meal to give him a fighting chance of remembering any of those presented.

Prince Eleas mentioned bits of fun facts about the families as each came forward, mainly which people didn't like each other. There seemed to be a lot of competition between houses at all levels, from who had the fastest ships, to the tallest castle, the best horses. Eleas was quite knowledgable about the ins and outs of his people, especially for a child.

Ed mentioned the observation to the boy who replied gravely, "As the future King, it is my responsibility to know everything. Terebinthia must seem a small matter to a great land like Narnia, but it is the most important thing in my life. I love it and will not see it fail. My father died too soon, I have to see to my education in regards to diplomacy. With so many factions, our little country is a juggling act for which I need to be ready." Eleas turned his attention to the next group approaching the dias, frowning "Ah, House Granhim."

Lord Rone was followed by Mauna who had a firm hold on both Gin and Gob. The hellions were still red from being scrubbed clean and were sulky in their fancy clothes. Mauna was lovely in a rose and navy gown, her chestnut hair fighting against a gold net. As her father spoke, Mauna snuck looks at Edmund, recognition just out of reach. Edmund was not pleased to see that Lan was with his family, he had not relished the chance to see him for a third time that day. The son of Lord Rone smirked under the still swollen nose.

As Peter made the official welcome to the House of Granhim, Mauna put it together. Edmund controlled his face as Mauna's eyes grew wide and her face turned a violent shade of burgundy. 'Ned' smiled at the girl as her father led her back to the main floor, watching as she sat and quickly drained her goblet of wine before having a servant refill it. Mauna attempted to hide her embarrassment by scowling at Edmund as she reached for her cup again.

"Lord Bastion and the House of Ganu!" The herald announced the last family of the night. Edmund dragged his attention back to the main floor where Lord Bastion was ushering his daughter forward for his assessment. Lady Eliandra was a vision in a dress made of cherry blossoms, each petal positioned to generate a swirling pattern of blush pink on a field of cream. A lace veil covered her face. Lord Bastion made sure everyone was looking before he put his daughter on display. The lace was lifted from her face to expose the girl from the charcoal drawing.

Her hair was as red as her father's but it made such a different impact as it framed her sweet face. Lucy had to cough-laugh into her handkerchief as Edmund's jaw dropped. The drawing had not done the girl justice. Lord Bastion wore a self-satisfied smirk as Eliandra dripped into a low curtsey, her eyes darting up to catch Edmund's in a look that was demurely aggressive.

The presentations over, the feast quickly dissolved into drinking and story telling. The women were sent back to their suites and tents, so the men could compare each of their merits. Prince Eleas begged leave of King Peter, the hour was late and he needed the sleep after such an important day. Edmund accompanied the boy from the Hall, wanting a walk before settling in for the drinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, have any of the ladies from my country peaked your interest?" Prince Eleas walked with Bronn's hand guiding his sleepy body back to his new rooms. "I'm quite discrete King Edmund, you can tell me."

Edmund exchanged a look with Bronn who encouraged him with a shrug. "Clearly Lady Eliandra is a beauty."

"Any fool can see that." Again the boy spoke beyond his years. "She was an obvious choice."

"Possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever lain eyes on."

"Is there a distant second choice?"

"Mauna of Granhim. I spent a few hours with her today. I didn't name myself at the time, if she'll forgive me I wouldn't mind spending more time with her. May I ask? Was she able to speak with you today about the incident at the river?"

"No, Lady Mauna hasn't spoken with me today, I spent most of my time with Rhea going over reports from home. Seeing Lan at the river was the first direct contact I've had with the family for years. Something important?" Eleas barely held in a yawn as the group made the turn into the final corridor to the suite.

"Oh." Edmund had hoped that Mauna would make it a priority to speak with her parent's and the Prince about Lan's behavior. "Nothing that can't wait until morning.

"Good. I would rather not have to think too hard right now." Eleas threw his body at the heavy oak door, "Come in for a moment King Edmund, just for a minute. Good night Bronn, if you would like to rejoin the revelry, you have my leave."

"Thank you, my Prince, Good night." Bronn snapped his heels together, making a smart bow to Edmund, "Your Majesty."

Following the Prince into his chambers Ed asked, "Are these accommodations satisfactory?"

"Yes, of course they are. As were the others. Give my regards to Queen Lucy, she has gone above to make sure my people are looked after." Eleas called into the wonderfully appointed rooms, "Rhea? Come meet your savior from this morning. He's nice enough." Eleas smiled as he led Edmund further into the room.

From the next chamber, Ed heard the rustle of fabric before spotting the vague outline of Rhea in the half-light. Barefoot and looking ready for bed, she wore her hair in two messy braids. In her hand was an embroidery hoop, evidently holding a recent project. Eleas took the hoop and studied the intricate pattern of loops and dashes that added up to a stormy seascape of blues, greens and grays. Eleas made the formal introductions with his eyes still on the fabric, "Rhea this is King Edmund of Narnia, Ed this is Rheatline of Ponteil, daughter of Lord Jak."

Although not usually mindful of such work, Edmund was impressed with her skill. "That's rather admirable, Rhea. You have a deft hand."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Uncomfortable with the praise, Rhea bobbed a small curtsey.

Edmund now realized that the girl was wearing his tunic from that morning, the green rough-spun fabric could be from anywhere but a small pewter pin shaped as a lion was on the collar, marking the garment as Edmund's. "You're wearing my shirt." Surprise made his brow furrow, making his words seem angry.

Rhea bowed her head and took a step back, putting the boy between them. "Really, Rhea! He's not mad." Eleas turned to Edmund, "Terebinthians rarely throw anything away, we didn't know your majesty this morning so we couldn't return it. And you did leave it behind. With my people, you're lucky it hasn't been turned into three dresses for even more Daulin daughters with matching garments for their dolls."

"And button covers for Bronn as well." Rhea's giggle was sharp and clear as a bell.

"Fair enough, I gladly give up the tunic, but I humbly ask the return of my pin." Rhea fingered the small metal casting, judging whether she should give up her property. Her deep brown eyes met his as he plied his case further, "It depicts Aslan, the son of the Emperor beyond the Sea. It is precious to me."

"Who's Aslan?" Rhea and the Terebinthians were raised on a naturalistic spirituality, gods in the trees, water, and animals. Tricksters and benevolents, their gods were individually personal, more superstition and mundane than the fierce reality of Edmund's Aslan.

Edmund had never had the opportunity to explain Aslan to someone who didn't know. In the half-light of the banked fire, Rhea saw the conflict in the King's eyes as he tried to find the words. "Aslan created this world, placing a son of Adam and daughter of Eve on the throne of Narnia to rule and protect the country. Aslan...Aslan saved my life when I first came to Narnia." Edmund was breathing hard, his words coming fast, "Aslan is terrifying and comforting at the same time. When you see him your entire body tells you to run away, but as he looks at you all you want is to be allowed to touch his mane. His name makes me want to cry and dance, all at once."

Rhea was pressing the pin into his open had before the last of his words were out. The man in front of her was haunted and relieved just by thinking of this Aslan. "Ease your mind, my lord. I wouldn't have kept it. I could tell by the worn edges that it is you favorite. When you talk about Aslan... thank you for trying to explain. I-" The serious exchange ended abruptly as Eleas snored. Without their notice, the boy had slumped against the foot of his bed and fallen asleep.

"Bronn gave him wine." Edmund and Rhea shared a smile as another loud snort ripped through the quiet.

Rhea ushered the King out the door. As he wished her good night, a torch in the hallway lit the skin near her neck. Green-purple bruises stood out against her olive skin. Without meaning to, Edmund reached out to pull at the collar of the tunic, exposing more of her now blushing skin. The bruises extended over her collar-bone and wrapped around to the back of her neck. Rhea grasped his hand and pushed it away, letting the tunic fall back in place.

"Lord Bastion?" His voice was quiet and hard as he whispered the accusation. Rhea shook her head, her fingers lifted the messy right braid to show where Lord Bastion had made contact earlier that day.

"Granhim?" Held back tears made her eyes shiny as Rhea shook her head again. "Are those from Lan?" Edmund ducked down to gain brief eye contact, a slight nod was all the assurance he received before Rhea melted back into the suite. The heavy oak door closed him out with a thud.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Frustration and anger propelled Edmund through his corridors back toward the party. A few guards were stationed at the entrance, the King stopped long enough to order a trio of soldiers to share a subtle watch outside Prince Eleas' suite. Edmund wanted to know if anyone was hanging around the area or if members of Granhim's house came near.

Entering the hall, Edmund saw that Peter was happily telling stories among a crowd of veteran soldiers. Slapping each other on the back and gaffawing as the ale pitchers passed from hand to hand.

Bronn sat at the end of a tressel table, watchful eyes flicked over the rim of his goblet of wine. Edmund plopped next to the man, filling an abandoned glass from a skin on the table.

"The Prince asleep?" Bronn barely moved his lips, a casual observer would not have guessed the men were talking to one another.

"The wine did him in, the lightweight." Edmund finished his first glass of the night and started his second. Bronn wrangled the skin from the younger man and filled his own goblet as well.

"You seem spirited."

Caught off guard by the jest, Edmund coughed into his wine, bubbling the liquid on the table. "Did you see, Rhea tonight?" Ed ran his hand over his neck, mimicking the bruised flesh he had just seen.

"Aye."

"You know who did it?" Edmund stared at Lan across the room, who was already sloppy with drink.

"Aye."

"Going to do anything about it?"

"Aye."

"Can I get in on that?"

"Aye."

The wait wasn't long. Eventually, Lan attempted to stand and quickly fell over dead drunk. Bronn swept off the bench, Edmund at his heels as he left the hall. Three Granhim servants carried Lan out of another exit, where Bronn and the King meet with four other conspirators. Without a single word, the servants left the unconscious and unconscientious man with them and disappeared.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund was late getting to breakfast the next morning, Susan was just finishing as he entered her solar, whistling a jonty tune.

"Well, someone woke up on the right side of the bed." A smile curled her lips up. Susan watched as Edmund chose an apple, freshly picked from their orchard, and took a large bite. "I, myself, had a nice night until I woke up at dawn to shouts and cursing outside my window. It seems that somehow during the night, Lan of Granhim climbed a tree, lashed himself to the trunk, and poured a jar of honey on his own skin attracting all sorts of insects to feast." Susan kept an eye on her brother but didn't see him so much as blink at the news. "Don't you find that interesting, Edmund?"

"It is interesting." He took another bite of apple, chewing thoughtfully. "I never read anything like that in the Terebinthian culture reports. I hope it's not part of the marriage rites. Maybe that is what passes for a fun Saturday night in Terebinthia. I hear that young Terebinthians make their own fun."

Edmund finished the apple and took another before walking for the door. "I'm meeting your Captain Ithal in the training yard, come down if you have time, we'll put on a show for you."

Susan huffed as he left. She should drop the subject, her enigmatic brother would never own up to it. Susan stood and went to her desk to pen a note to Lord Rone who unfortunately would be sending his son back to their home on the island nation to recover from the night's adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, Edmund's day was filled with social appointments dictated by his sisters. If he chose to sidestep any of his dates, Peter would show up at his elbow and drag him back on schedule. Edmund personally met every young woman who had come to Narnia, chaperones accompanied every step, as was Terebinthian tradition. The sharp eye of a wizened elder looking for any improper behavior for the young King. Edmund quickly learned to charm the chaperone first and his prospect second.

Susan and Lucy reported gossip from their own social engagements as the siblings ate breakfast together every morning. Every dress fitting or flower gathering became an excellent source of information on how the women truly felt:

"Lady Sabine of Daulin got tired of waiting for Edmund to make up his mind, she's found a faun to run off with."

"Jinna finds your voice annoying, it rips through her skull. Her words not mine."

"I'm sorry to say, that Gayle wants me to introduce her to Peter."

"Tamera took her name out of our possibilities, she's became impatient with out thinking brother. She's shopping among the Terebinthians for a husband."

The High King found the gossip were the girls abused Edmund the funniest. Every time a girl insulted his brother, Peter would laugh and pound the table with joy, only stopping when he ran out of breath. The Queens would eventually join in the hilarity, laughing equally at each of their brothers. Edmund always held out the longest, pretending to fume at his brother while secretly happy for one less woman available to choose. His smile would break before Peter got tired of the joke.

In those early morning hours, the Pevensies might not have ever left England, the way they acted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the initial weeding out of clearly incompatible women, Edmund had more choice in who to spend his time with, his first impressions remained intact as he made time to socialize with both Mauna and Eliandra.

Mauna's chaperone was named Gwinn, a spry and sassy septuagenarian who had been the nanny in House Granhim since she was widowed thirty years ago. Giving his arm to Gwinn, Edmund and Mauna toured the Terebinthian camp nearly everyday.

"So ladies, what will it be today? Down to the river to watch the fish? Over to the field to see the games?" Edmund made sure to include both women in his suggestions, a happy chaperone made a happy courtship.

"We spent yesterday at the river, please let's go to the field. It's much more exciting." Mauna smiled as Edmund turned toward the pitch and the morning's game of kickball.

"My lord! King Edmund!" Lord Rone came bounding out of his tent, "I would like to speak with you today, may I go with you and my daughter?"

"Of course, Lord Rone. I would be most pleased to spend a few hours in your company, if the ladies permit."

"I am not relinquishing your arm yet, my boy. Bring whomever you want on our walk." Gwinn squeezed the King's forearm in a possessive way.

Mauna took her father's arm, snuggling like a younger child against his shoulder. "You never have time in the morning, father, it will be lovely if you come with us." So the trio became a quartet as they started out to the kickball game.

"Your country is beautiful, King Edmund. Even if there was room in the palace I don't know if my family would move inside."

"Father...be nice." Mauna whispered into Lord Rone's ear then spoke to Edmund directly, "It's for the best we are outside, Gin and Gob can run free, I get to see every rise and set of the sun, even father is less grumpy from the fresh air."

"I am pleased that you find it so comfortable, Lady Mauna. We did our best to house everyone inside but the response from your countrymen was enthusiastic." Indeed, a small village of entrepeneurs had sprung up in the camp, a healthy trade of Narnian goods for Terebinthian oddities thrived among the tents.

"It seems like every young person from our home has come to see what Narnia could hold for them." Gwinn nodded toward scattered couples trailed by other chaperones dotting the green. "You have some foxes in your henhouse, boy." Edmund joined in the old woman's laughter.

"But you wouldn't begrudge our people looking for a companion, surely my King?" Lord Rone asked in slight shock. "I mean, you seem to have narrowed your choice down to a spare few." He nodded at his blushing daughter. "It is a rare occasion for our boys to meet a girl from the other side of the island, I would hope it doesn't offend you if they take advantage of the chance."

"It would be presumptuous of me to think they would put their lives on hold just for me. Queen Lucy broached the idea of a mass wedding for all your new couples just before the ships leave port, she nearly has Prince Eleas convinced of it."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Tie these children to each other and they can begin a new life when they reach land again. The boys better start carving." Gwinn caught the eye of a tall youth hovering near a cluster of blushing girls. The gangly boy held up a block of wood and a pocket knife for her passing inspection.

"Carving?" Edmund was not sure he caught the right word.

"During courtship our young make things to trade at the wedding. The girls usually embroider, the boys carve or build, but usually it plays to the specific person's strengths."

"Other than a gift, is there special significance?"

"It shows they are not bumbling fools! Really, King Edmund, use your head." Edmund swallowed his laughter but winked at the Granhims over the old lady's head to show he wasn't offended. "The people in Terebinthia don't all live in fine castles, we fish, hunt, and farm. We make do with what we have and you want someone handy at your side. My Thomas carved the most lovely spoons for me, held just the right amount of liquid when you ate soup, hard wood that never split, whistled through the air if I had need to remind my young who was in charge." She tapped his steadying arm lightly, "If I had one now, I'd bop you for asking stupid questions."

"But how would I get any smarter without asking my stupid questions?"

"You're too smart already. Learn to be more humourous and merry. My Thomas was a good singer and no one in our village would ever had called him mean."

Mauna was beginning to feel ignored, "Gwinn, are you looking for a second husband? You're monopolizing King Edmund's time." Her laugh took away the sting but not the request for them to include her.

"Be glad, my lovely, that I am not forty years younger, I would give you more competition than that Ganu girl. I was quite beautiful, you know. But as it stands, I'm sure that King Edmund would rather have you on his arm than an old woman. Let's switch partners."

Lord Rone moved to take Gwinn's elbow, passing his daughter to Edmund. "The two of you make a handsome couple. Um, would it be presumptuous to ask if you are nearer a decision, my Lord? Just that, you seem to enjoy my daughter's company, coming to see Mauna every day as you have." He paused to judge Edmund's reaction, the King covered his surprise well at being presented with such a blatant charge. "Myself, I chose Mauna's mother a week after meeting her. Gwinn made fun of me for years, I cut my palm so often as I carved a small jewelry box it was stained a light pink to hide my blood. But my sweetheart still has the box on display. I would like to see my daughter as nicely squared away."

"I would rather not discuss this in front of Mauna, but if you insist, my lord." Lord Rone nodded a gleam in his eye at gaining the information. Edmund looked down at Mauna, reassuring her with a smile before explaining his situation. "It is not as simple as finding a woman whom I like and who likes me, Lord Rone. The woman I marry will be a ruler of Narnia with all the responsibility that includes. I fear that Mauna has seen me at my best, I have had a lot more free time these past weeks. Normally I would be chained to a desk, I read reports for most of my day before seating in the audience chamber for the rest. A brief hour or two in the training yard is my daily entertainment."

"My wife will have it a little better, Susan and Lucy make wonderful companions, but she will have duties to attend to as well. Queen Susan tracks the household accounts, Queen Lucy has a clear head for figures and watches over the harbor business. Mauna, I know that you have a keen mind but I fear you would find us boring."

"I wouldn't be bored if I was with you, King Edmund." Mauna nearly bounced with the message of love she wanted to send Edmund's way.

"I don't doubt you believe that, Mauna." He squeezed the hand that rested on his arm. "Would you like to spend tomorrow with Lucy? She would be able to draw you a better picture of what your future here could be."

"I would like that very much."

Lord Rone clapped Edmund on the back, "It's a step in the right direction, my King."


	6. Chapter 6

After enjoying two games of kickball with Mauna at his side, Edmund made his exit from the Granhims. Rone reminding Edmund to speak with Lucy about spending time with Mauna as they shook hands.

Walking back to Cair Paravel, Edmund whistled along with a work song that followed him out of the camp. The song was in Tereb, but Eleas had translated it as a happy yearning for the return of simplicity and ease. Catchy, the song was often in Edmund's mind.

King Edmund waved across the open courtyard at Captain Ithal, the Terebintian who was the leader of Prince Eleas' guards while in Narnia. In his early thirties, Edmund had taken a great liking to the man during his early morning weapons training. The King's opinion of the man had changed completely since meeting him almost three years ago when he tried his hand at courting Susan. Ithal had left a wife and baby at home to visit Narnia again, his marriage seemed to agree with him. Ithal jogged over signalling he wanted to speak with Edmund.

"King Edmund, do you have a minute?"

"Yes, but just a minute, I'm to meet someone soon."

"Well, you just came from the grounds so, off to Eliandra next?" Ithal smirked, there was a lot of competitive betting surrounding Edmund's final choice between the two women.

Edmund blushed, it was embarrassing to have his love life a main topic of conversation. "Yes, I'm meeting Eliandra."

"Lohn would have skinned me alive if I had had another girl on the line while I courted her."

"Between you and me, Eliandra may still. That is not for mass knowledge, but I think she didn't expect any competition."

"Understood, my lord, it goes no further." Ithal chuckled before getting back to his initial reason for hailing Ned. "I was just wanted to know if you've recieved any more reports from Latern Waste. It's been a few days."

"I sent five new scouts west two days ago, I am expecting a report by morning, at the latest. It is disturbing that we haven't heard anything for a week. Peter is going to send a small group of fast warriors, centaurs and large cats, followed by a larger horsed force of your troops and ours. He's antsy to get back on his horse, a threat to Latern Waste is a good excuse to leave the politics of Cair Paravel behind."

"Good, I was hoping that would be the outcome of King Peter's war council. The centaur, Borius and I have been running our troops through forest drills to keep them ready. Mr Tumnus has provided maps of the area, my lieutenants are studying-"

"Well, I was worried you were with her, but I see that it is Captain Ithal who kept you from meeting me on time, King Edmund." Eliandra interrupted Ithal, presenting a deep curtsey to Edmund. Her dress cut low on her shoulders, enough that Ithal quickly averted his eyes. Edmund looked around for her chaperone, Libav, but didn't see the skinny handmaiden.

Edmund held out his had to raise the girl up, "I apologize for being late, Captain Ithal stopped me with a question."

"Is a soldier more important than I am?" Eliandra twirled a piece of hair around a long finger.

"King Edmund would never say that, my lady. Please do not let my interruption ruin your afternoon."

"Nothing you could do, Captain, could ruin my afternoon. I just wanted to know where my beloved was." She took Edmund's hands twinning their fingers together.

Ithal's eyebrow rose at the dismissive insult and the public declaration of her affection. "Ned, shall I fetch Libav for you?"

"Ugh, I hate that common nickname the tent people gave you. Don't bother yourself Captain, Libav twisted her ankle this morning and will not be joining us today."

"It wouldn't be proper for me to be alone with you, Eliandra. Chaperones are required by your culture, I wouldn't want anyone to think I was taking advantage of you." Edmund looked to Ithal with a pleading question in his eyes.

"You are right Ned," the soldier, whom happened to be living in the tent camp made a point of using his nickname, "A chaperone is necessary, unfortunately I have other duties. You will need to go further a field to get that babysitter." A man never looked happier about having work to do. "But I may see a possible solution. Lady Rheatline?"

The light-haired girl was walking a few feet away. Alone with her stitching in her hands, she stopped short, surprised to hear a man hailing her. A look of relief crossed her face as she recognized Edmund and Ithal, her eyes darkened as Eliandra came into view. "Captain Ithal, is there something you require?"

"If you are free for a few hours, I think King Edmund would ask a favor of you, Lady Rheatline." The captain bowed gallantly to the girl, his face peaceful as he looked at Rhea.

"Please call me Rhea, Captain. Eleas is with King Peter for the afternoon, I was going to the gardens to work." Rhea blushed as she looked at Edmund, a light stammer vibrated her words as she said, "But if you need something, Ned, my work can wait."

Eliandra stepped in front of Edmund, "I think it's a grand idea. Rhea can be our chaperone as King Edmund and I take a romantic walk through the gardens." The red-head noted her cousin's shoulders sagging at the mention of being the chaperone for the couple. With a bright smile she took Edmund's elbow, "I'm sure that Rhea will be more than capable of keeping me in line, my lord. Come my King, the day is getting away from us."

Rhea trailed after the couple, eyes on the ground, a curtain of hair hiding her face. Captain Ithal kicked himself for suggesting the girl, a knot of trepidation growing in his stomach as he turned to take his soldiers out for training.

/\/\/\/\

An hour into their walk in the royal gardens, Edmund realized he wasn't listening to anything Eliandra was saying. Her words merely a distant buzzing in his ear, her physical beauty easily shutting off his brain. Her low-cut bodice sending him into a tailspin every time he looked down at her. Edmund knew there were other beautiful women in Narnia, had seen a few in passing but never had one given him such attention. Most set their sight on Peter.

"Hmm?" Edmund had been looking at her bow lips not taking in the words she spoke, he realized too late that she was asking a question.

"I was suggesting that we take a seat, my lord. I think the sun has effected you, you've been quite dreamy since we got here." Her long eyelashes fluttered up at him as she guided them to a small bench. Originally constructed to hold only one, Edmund found himself with Eliandra nearly in his lap and blushed harshly. "Rhea, feel free to take a seat and work on your stitching." She said it with a broad smile but the words were a command.

The nearest bench was 40 feet away, too far for a chaperone to roam so Rhea was forced to stand a few feet away.

"Rhea, it really is okay. I would rather you be comfortable. I promise I won't do anything untoward." Edmund smiled at Rhea as Eliandra took his hand, making him grin wider.

Rhea didn't mirror his happy visage. "It would be inappropriate, Ned. As inappropriate as the two of you sharing that bench."

The grin melted off his face as her words hit home. "Lady Eliandra, let's move to another, larger, bench. There is a suitable one not 100 feet away, where Rhea can sit near." Edmund led a reluctant Eliandra over to the new bench. "This is actually better, the lilacs are blooming." The reprimand stung causing Edmund to get nervous and babble for conversation.

Rhea took the bench near them and began working on the seascape Edmund had seen two weeks ago. Her ears red as she bent over the fabric.

Eliandra grumbled, her lips twisted into an attractive pout, "I'm blessed to have such a dutiful cousin." She added an eye roll, which caused Edmund to chuckle uncomfortably.

"She's just looking out for her family. Sometimes they can point out issues you may not see. My sisters do it expertly."

"I'm not her family." Eliandra blinked at her own bluntness, "I mean we're cousins, and I have met cousins who are as close as sisters. But I didn't meet Rhea until two years ago when I came to Brynth for the succession and death rituals."

"How's that then?"

The girl huffed, she hated relating such boring events, she had wanted to flirt not give a history lesson. "My father holds the castle on the northern tip of the island. Lord Jak, Rhea's father, held the southern tip. The capital is in the west, where Eleas was born, and Lord Jahnis holds his empty castle in the east. Two years ago, when the sea took our King and Queen along with Lord Jak and Lady Gyll, Jahnis took his place as regent and my father came as his advisor."

"Until Prince Eleas comes of age."

"Unitl Prince Eleas comes of age, yes. The castle in the south, Ponteil, is being managed for Rhea until she finds a husband, poor thing." She lowered her voice but not enough for Rhea not to hear, "She hasn't had even one beau. Can you imagine?" Eliandra hid her smile behind a petite hand but her giggles escaped into the quiet garden.

Edmund took his eyes off the beauty to look at Rhea who was frozen over her design. She glanced up to see the King looking at her, her hands moved to resume their work even as her eyes welled with tears, upon hearing such a cold description of her life. Yelping in pain as she stabbed her finger, Rhea dropped her fabric. Eliandra giggled again as her cousin took the opportunity to dry her eyes while she bent to gather the seascape, careful not to drip blood on the fabric.

Edmund got up to offer his handkerchief to the distressed girl. To Rhea he said, "There are more important things than beaus. Eleas relies on you everyday, and I know he thinks the world of you, Rhea." He took the handkerchief back, a small dot of her blood visible to a sober Eliandra as he came back to sit with her.

"She could have married Lan of Granhim but she turned him down without ever meeting him." She sniffed, "Our Rhea is too good for a country boy. Even one as handsome as Lan."

A bit sharper than he meant to speak, Edmund reacted with, "From what I've observed, any slug in our garden is too good for Lan of Granhim. I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy and I definitely wouldn't want him so close to the Terebinthian throne."

Eliandra scowled, as she opened her mouth to argue a clatter sounded from the front of the gardens. "King Edmund! King Edmund!"

"I'm here!" Edmund jumped on the bench, causing Eliandra to shirk to the side pulling her skirts away from his boots.

Mr Fox broke through a stand of dogwood, his claws extended to gain purchase in the loose soil. "Edmund. A scout is returning from Latern Waste. Olin the puma, he is badly injured and the healers are going out with Peter to meet him. It seems that our fears have manifested, the Telemarines have attacked our borders again. High King Peter wants you to begin gathering rations and equipment for a full regiment to move out at morning light."

Determination lit Edmund's face as he nodded, taking in the information from his friend. "There is little time to waste. Excuse me ladies, I must tend to my duties. Eliandra, I recommend going back to your rooms, there is going to be a lot of activity around the castle. You need to keep from underfoot." Ed's mind was racing ahead of his body with all the things he had to accomplish, "Rhea, if you would find Prince Eleas and bring him to the main yard. The two of you can help me with the preparations."

Edmund strode away Mr Fox on his heels, Rhea scampering after, unwilling to be left alone with her cousin just then. Eliandra was no longer beautiful as her face twisted in frustration at being summarily dismissed and categorized as a hinderance, especially as her cousins were named allies.

/\/\/\/\/\

The gray light of dawn made the stone pathways to the main road just visible as civilians gathered to send the combined forces of Terebinthia and Narnia on their way. A small force under Captain Ithal would stay at Cair Paravel, but the majority of able-bodied fighters would be heading northwest against the Telemarines. Edmund, Susan and Lucy along with Prince Eleas stood at the top of a shallow stair, looking down at Peter in his red and gold armor, Aslan's likening rendered on his shield. The horses were excited and fidgeting under the humans who went to war, even the High King's unicorn mount felt the charge of excitement.

Edmund and Susan caught the other stifling a yawn and grinned, they had been awake all night gathering provisions, making sure that Peter had time to plan and ultimately sleep. Supply wagons were already on the way, to be overtaken by the fighting me. The quickest warriors, centaurs, large cats and dogs, and griffins had left hours earlier in hopes of taking the enemy by surprise. It would be a hard march for the main army, but if the weather held they would not have to waste time pitching field tents, rather just sleeping under the stars. Peter, as usual, left Edmund behind to watch over Cair Paravel and their sisters.

Lucy, most loved by the Narnians, stepped to the edge of the stairs. "Warriors of Narnia and Terebinthia," her sweet high voice rang through the cool morning air, "Go with the blessing of Aslan, protect our borders from those who do us harm. Represent us, your Kings and Queens, in such a way that no one dare trod our beloved country again. Rise above the Telemarine assumption that our land is populated with those weak enough to conquer. Yet, temper your hand if they lay down arms, show our strength through leniency in victory." The pink of almost sunrise tinted Lucy's cheeks as she spoke over the cheers of her subjects, "High King Peter! Fight honorably. Lead our people to Latern Waste and then back to me."

Peter rose his sword to salute the valiant queen, cheers and trumpeting erupted throughout the Narnians. The Terebinthians were eerily silent as they stood at attention.

The morning grew dark as Narnia tried to hold onto the night. Edmund heard a voice from above. As one, the Terebinthians tipped their heads back to look for the singer. Eleas pointed at the top of a near battlement, directing the surprised Narnians. Rhea stood upon the wall, a hand at either side to steady her from the wind. Tereb came floating down to crowd, her voice strong and solemn.

Edmund knelt so he could speak directly into Eleas' ear, not wanting to disturb anyone else. "What is she doing?"

Eleas waved the king away, shushing him so he could listen. From the crowd, Captain Ithal's voice joined with Rhea, soon the song snowballed across the soldiers and was taken up by the tent people. Edmund saw Mauna singing, tears streaming down her face, Gin and Gob even joining in, serious for the first time that Edmund knew.

By an unknown signal the crowd stopped, leaving Rhea singing from her perch as the golden rays of sunrise lit her like fire, the wind kicking in to whip her unbound hair into a corona. The army joined in once more at the last chorus, bellowing out sound loud enough to practically knock down the walls, the ground vibrating with stamping that kept the beat.

The song ended abruptly leaving a heavy silence broken only as people snuffled through their tears. Captain Ithal, cheeks still wet, shouted a command. All of the Terebinthians took a knee for their Prince. Another command sent the soldiers down again for Rhea.

Captain Laslo, Peter's general on this campaign, started the march with another shouted command.

"It's traditional," Edmund jumped as Eleas spoke, Ed had forgotten he was kneeling at the Prince's height. "The queen sings this song for our troops, especially if they are traveling far to fight."

"The Queen?"

"Rhea's my heir, and the closest person we have to a queen. Our soldier's love and admire her, our minstrels compose songs of her as per tradition. You may have heard certain people speak lowly to Rhea, but don't let Eliandra convince you that Rhea is beneath her. Just because Rhea is quiet and content doesn't mean any Tereb man marching out of this city wouldn't throw themselves off a cliff if she asked, not that she would. Baring just a few, that is." Indeed, the youngest brother of the deceased king looked murderous next to his seething daughter, they stuck out in the sea of tearful happiness around them.

"Please, Eleas, can you translate the song, even without the words, my heart is breaking." Lucy took a shuttering breath.

"The song is a lament to a fallen soldier who travels the dark lanes of the countryside searching for the girl he never told he loved. He requests that all who see him live with a clean open heart so they can die with a happy soul and not suffer his same fate."

"Doesn't seem like a soldier's song." Susan dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"It's about love, what better thing is there to fight for?" Eleas yawned in Edmund's face, showing his true age again. "Awake from dawn to dawn. Captain, will you walk with me to the tent city, I want to inspect the food and water supplies. Daulin has brought it to my attention. Will I see you this afternoon, Edmund?"

"Yes, but get some sleep first. Let me know if you find your people in need of anything."

Edmund watched the boy walk off, chatting with Captain Ithal. He took one last look as the troops disappeared from view before guiding his sisters back inside the castle and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Scouts relayed information between Cair Pravel and Latern Waste on a daily basis. High King Peter reporting that the Telmar army was weakening with every skirmish and that his own troops suffered only minimal loses. The Terebinthians were bravely heading each attack, eager to show the Narnians the valor of the tiny island country. Detailed explanations of battle strategy accompanied the letters and would be placed with the official documents of Narnia.

While Peter was away, Edmund's duties kept him chained to his desk and audience chamber. The weeks since the Terebinthian distraction left him with many reports to catch up, Lucy even volunteered to help with commerce disputes. Likening it to catching up homework after being home sick from school, Edmund dove in, vowing to not leave Peter in charge of his office ever again.

And still the paperwork was more welcome than his dating life. A story was circulating in the tent camp that Edmund and Eliandra fought the week before. It was greatly exaggerated, but Edmund had lost his temper as the girl continued to blather on and keep him away from his work. And yes, he shouldn't have yelled at her to be quiet but she didn't punch him. Just an open-hand slap to his cheek.

An awkward discussion with Lord Bastion and Queen Susan later, Edmund had to make a public apology to Eliandra and invite her to sit at the head table for on the night of Peter's return. After that embarrassment, he had slashed two wooden dummies into kindling ruining a practice sword in the process.  
Brought to the practice area by Mr Fox, Philip knocked him over with a nose nudge, causing Edmund to explode at both the horse and fox. Philip was rearing up and neighing, so angry he forgot how to speak, Mr Fox hissed and chattered with his fur bushed up and ears back. Captain Ithal finally sent him on his way with a bloody nose and a fierce telling off. Edmund had yet to apologize to his friends, none of whom was eager to hear his apology.

On top of this, Mauna and Lord Rone were hounding Lucy daily to ask if Edmund was going to decide in their favor. Lucy used her best flowery language to put them both off, her dexterity being tested as she made sure not to lie and yet not give false hope to the girl and her father. Truthfully, Edmund was becoming feed up with both of the girls. Mauna was too clingy for the stoic man, Eliandra was proving too frivolous and hot-tempered. The idea of starting the process of courting all over just pressed further on the King's mind making him more grumpy.

Susan was not enamoured of either girl, Eliandra even bored his glamorous sister with her never ending talk of dresses, lace and ribbons. And Mauna, Susan just didn't have anything to talk to that girl about, other than Edmund, who was good fodder for about six conversations at most, per Susan's early morning rants.

When Edmund went down for lunch with his sisters today, the girls were sitting with heads bowed together. Looking up with guilty faces, high voices squeaking out greetings to their brother, they then sat with blank faces carefully picking at their plates. Feeling his temper flaring again, Edmund turned on his heel and left the duo to continue talking about him.

The audience hall was empty for the first time in ten years, everyone choosing to either fix their own problems or postpone them until their King was in a more diplomatic mood. After the required hour of sitting in the lonely hall, Edmund escaped back to the quiet comfort of his office. Clouds gathering outside his window only matched his mood, dark and stormy.

As a break from his frustrations, Edmund unrolled a map and recreated the skirmishes of Latern Waste with flags and small cubes. Using Peter's letters and his imagination Edmund transported himself to the chaos and excitement of battle. It seemed forever since Edmund was in a proper fight. Occassionally he had joined Peter on the battlefield in the years since taking the throne at Cair Paravel. He could almost smell the torn up grass, of horses, metal and leather. His mind filled with clanging of swords, shouts and charges the thoughts and concerns of his life being pushed out.

Delving deeper into his play, he moved the cubes into new conflicts. Adding sound effects out loud to match those in his head, as the cubes smashed together. He had one side then the other gain the upper hand until Edmund's glass paperweight came in to crush them all. Cubes skittered across the floor as he took up his fireplace poker and began shadow fencing. Shouting and adding his own commentary for every thrust and parry, Edmund erased the years of reign with every excited whoop.

Edmund let himself play for almost an hour, mixing the battles of Narnia with the vague memories of England and what he had learned in primary school. Dropping exhausted into his great chair, he regained his breath with a relaxed smile on his face.

Just in time.

'Knock, knock.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Knock, knock.'

Edmund rushed to wipe a hand over his sweaty face and over his hair as the knock came again, putting the fire poker back in its holder he yelled. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly as Rhea walked sideways through the door carrying a tray of food. Realizing too late that she was struggling, he jumped to hold the door.

"You've missed super, King Edmund. Your sisters wanted this brought to you." Rhea stood unable to find an unoccupied surface to place the silver tray. Crouching down, she put it on the floor and began to clean up the 'battlefield'.

Edmund snatched up the map, rolling it unevenly as more cubes dropped to the floor, blushing Edmund mumbled, "I was just, just..." he couldn't think of a good way to spin playing with toys while alone in his office.

"Wondering what the High King is up to?" She began gathering the cubes, making a pouch with her skirt as she crawled under his desk. "Captain Ithal does much the same when Eleas asks about tactics." If she saw his embarrassment she hid it. "Ithal has mentioned that High King Peter is doing well at Latern Waste and he is ready to boast when all the troops return." She again was wearing his green tunic over her dress. The dress was rose-pink and not long enough.

"The captain will have a lot to boast about if even half the reports are true." Edmund accepted all the cubes from Rhea, dumping them into his top drawer without ceremony. He retrieved the food, suddenly hungry. When he began eating, Edmund was surprised that Rhea didn't offer to leave. Rather she choose to wander his office, straightening books, stacking papers, capping ink wells before coming to rest at a window, to stare out at the grounds.

Edmund shoveled venison and turnip pie into his mouth to cover her unnerving silence. Rhea rarely offered conversation, reserving her words to answer questions or join in on an established topic. Today she seemed content to study the view, waiting for Edmund to finish, maybe so she could take the tray back. Odd.

"Why did you bring this to me? My sister's shouldn't have asked you to, it's not your responsibility." He shoved another bite into his mouth.

Rhea tapped her fingers on the window sill and took a deep breath before answering, "From what I overheard, your servants are tired of getting yelled at. Rather than watch them draw lots to figure out who would come serve you, I took the tray and here I am." Turning to look at him, she leaned against the sill, biting her lower lip.

Annoyed at the realization that people were talking behind his back, Edmund's temper flared again and he choked on his food. Coughing, a goblet was placed in his hand. The wine left him sputtering as his eyes watered. "Before you have a go at me, I just want to say, that you have been out of sorts lately, and can hardly blame them for not wanting to receive a tongue lashing for something they haven't done." Rhea filled his goblet again, determinedly looking him in the eye.

"So you're here to do my sister's dirty work and tell me I've been acting the fool, that I've alienated those closest to me and driven away the citizenry?"

"I wouldn't know about all that, King Edmund. I merely stated that you have not been yourself since the High King left. Or at least I hope you haven't been yourself."

Rhea crossed the room to busy herself at his bookshelves leaving the words to hang in the air. Rearranging his books simply in height order, Rhea disregarded titles or subject, making the shelves orderly but useless. "Of course, I dare to mention it only because no matter what I say, we may never see each other again once I'm back in Terebinthia, unlike your servants or even your sisters." Her back stayed toward him while she picked at the wax drippings that crusted around the desk's candle holder. "I'm not trying to insult you, my lord, mainly I'm concerned. You barked at Eleas yesterday, when all he wanted was a little of your time to discuss irrigation techniques for our western shores."

"I was extremely busy yesterday, I-"

Rhea interrupted, "He asked nearly every adult from centaur to satyr, the heads of each house without finding a good solution. Eleas came to you as a last resort, knowing that you've been in a mood.-I mean 'exetremely busy', my lord."

Even though Edmund knew the argument wasn't worth getting worked up about he could feel the flood waters of irritation rise.

Surprisingly, Rhea matched his ire as she continued to harangue him. "He wasn't asking you as a King, he was asking you as a nine-year-old! He wanted to talk to his his really smart friend about an extremely important matter, he looks up to you so much, and you made him feel like a fool just because he didn't know!" Her anger broke the levy as tears splashed down her face. Rhea's hands twisted at her tunic as she tried to gain control of her emotions. "Not everyone's a bloody genius like you!" continuing the tirade in Tereb, Edmund was lost in seconds to the real meaning but he gathered she was cussing him out.

Like a tree branch snapping off in a storm, Edmund's anger flew away. Covering the insane smile that broke on his face with a large hand, he bit down on the inside of check to hold in the laughter as Rhea kept spitting words at him. He realized that hearing the Tereb say 'bloody' in a perfect imitation of Peter was what had pushed him over the edge, and now he could do little but try to fathom the utter ridiculousness of being a 'bloody genius' King in a magical land with only a primary school education, Aslan, and his siblings on his side.

His hand was not big enough to shade the amused twinkle in his eye. Rhea shrieked, "Don't laugh at me!" She picked up a large book and swatted Edmund in the shoulder as his laughter bubbled over, he got up to shield himself, Rhea following to attack again. Both were soon out of breath, Rhea with anger and Edmund with mirth.

Raising his hands, palms out, Edmund gasped out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you. Please. Please, put down the book." Still in his defensive pose, he smiled as Rhea lowered the weapon, irritation still etched on her face. "I'll talk to Eleas tomorrow-I'll talk to Eleas tonight. I promise." Rhea had raised the book when Edmund mentioned putting her cousin off another day but placed the tome on the table as he amended his statement.

"Good." At her agreement, Edmund massaged his shoulder, cringing from the bruise he knew was growing already. "I'm sorry, too. Did I, did I hurt you?" Rhea came closer, tentative fingers joining his to poke at the tender target.

"You should carry a book always, you pack a wallop with that thing, but I'll survive."

Rhea snatched her hand back, blood draining from her face at the bold move. Stepping away from the King, she took up the fireplace poker and stirred the ashes. The night was getting darker as the sun sank outside, Rhea soon had a bright fire going. Raising to her feet, she swiped stray hairs from her forehead, leaving a trail of ash behind, turning to find Edmund contemplating her.

"Would you care to go on a walk with me?"

"Excuse me? You know that wouldn't be proper, we have no chaperone." Edmund didn't notice that Rhea had begun to breathe heavily, crimson again rising to her cheeks.

"Why would that matter? We're not courting. Any way we've been in here alone together, and you haven't been concerned before. I need to get out of the palace and I would rather not go alone. Will you come?" Oblivious to the turmoil inside the young woman's mind, Edmund held out his hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhea took the offered hand and let herself be led from the room. Her unrequited crush on the handsome king thrilled at his warm touch, even as the cold realization that he didn't think of her as courting material came crashing around her. From that first day, when he pulled her from the river, she fell for the brave protector that now took her through the maze of hallways in the largest building she had ever seen.

The castle at Ponteil, her family home, was little more than a wooden palisade. Her father had always refered to himself as a fisherman and not a Prince of Terebinthia. And that fisherman had made a comfortable but plain home for his wife and daughter, nothing on the scale of Cair Paravel. Even moving to Brynth castle after their deaths, was nothing in comparison.

Now in the main hall, Edmund slowed down to follow the outer wall, eyes on a distant door. Edmund had placed a stoney look on his face which was enough to send people scattering when he came near, few even noticed Rhea in tow as they dodged his perceived bad mood. Gaining the door, he opened it to show a down staircase. He took a torch from a wall sconce to lit the way down the spiral. Entering the royal armory, he picked his way through the racks of swords and shields toward a blank wall in the back.

"There may be some spider webs in the tunnel but I'll take the worst of it, okay?" Edmund looked to Rhea for consent to go forward. Not even seeing the tunnel yet, Rhea nodded. It had taken most of her courage to bring up King Edmund's snub of Eleas, and it would take the rest if spiders got in her hair, but she was unwilling to give the King back his hand just yet. Even after his teasing just now, she adored him.

The wall angled to hide a second wall which formed a passage just one person wide. The torch hardly threw enough light as all other sources blotted out with every step. Rhea adjusted her grip, feeling him squeeze her fingers to reassure her as the first ghostly trails of spider silk brushed her face. Rhea bit her lip to keep quiet, she could see that the torch and Edmund's face were gathering most of the sticky web and he wasn't complaining. She wanted to impress him with her bravery and not lower his opinion by acting like a scared child.

The darkness began closing in on her, even with the torch the walls played tricks on her mind. Soon Rhea was fighting for breath and silently begging herself not to cry. Just as she was sure she could bear no more, the duo felt cool air on their faces. Edmund had to free his hand to remove a camouflage of bracken from the outer exit of the secret passage, but quickly took her hand again to help Rhea up the steep incline to freedom.

The moon had risen over the sea, reflecting its shimmery light enough that Edmund put out the torch and stowed it in the exit before replacing the bracken. Then he began pulling the mat of webbing from his face, Rhea pulled a hand full of weeds to act as a whisk broom to collect the offensive strands. Clearing his handsome face for her to look up at with yearning.

Clean and unnoticing, Edmund looked at the moon. "I love seeing moon rise over the water. And look, the first stars are visible already." Edmund began walking, taking Rhea across an open field until he reached a large flat stone. Seating himself he said, "I hope it's not too cold, I should have thought about a blanket or something. I just wanted to get out here, I didn't plan very well."

"I'm fine, my lord." Rhea gingerly sat next to the King, tugging on the sleeves of his tunic as a cool wind bit into her skin. The rock under her was still warm from the late evening sun and eventually she evened out to a comfortable temperature.

"I'm fortunate you came to see me tonight, Rhea." The girl froze in hope, maybe she had made an impression with her stalwart journey through the spider tunnel. "I doubt I would have ventured out of the castle by myself, usually I bring Mr Fox or Philip up here for company."

"I am honored you would show me a favored placed, my lord." She was merely company, a warm body so he wasn't alone. Rhea's heart sank.

"These past few weeks have been perfectly dreadful without those two. My tasks weigh heavier without them at my side, I will admit."

"Then maybe it is time for you to apologize to Mr Fox, Philip...Captain Ithal."

"Captain Ithal bloodied my nose, he might apologize to me." The moonlight caught on the uplifted corners of his mouth, twinkled in his kind eyes.

"As I understand it, my lord, your actions made his actions necessary and not malicious."

"Okay, okay, you're right. If I hadn't been such a fool, he wouldn't have had to step in. I'll add him to the growing list that need an apology, my sisters as well."

Silence fell, Rhea was often tongue-tied around Edmund, her mind blank of topics when he was near. Edmund laid down on the rock, cradling his head on his arms, staring into space while the moon rose higher into the sky and the sun fully sank in the west hidden by forest. Trying to hide her nervousness, Rhea laid back as well. Glad of the silvery light, hoping it would wash some of the red from her face. Glancing over, she saw Edmund's face smooth out as the concerns of the last weeks slid away. Her heart jumped when he caught her looking and smiled.

"I'm not doing much to entertain you, am I?" The smiled broadened as he reached to pick a spiderweb from her hair. Rhea felt her heart attempting to escape, it beat so hard she could hear it and feared Edmund would too. "I'm trying to figure out how to approach my apologies. I'm worried that I've pushed all of them too far. It's so difficult to tell what will happen even if I throw myself at their feet."

"I wouldn't worry, my lord. Eleas will forgive you in a heartbeat, he couldn't carry a grudge with a bucket. Mr Fox misses you, I can guarantee that, and I believe that Philip does as well. They're just waiting for you to realize that you miss them too. Captain Ithal was never actually mad at you, he just needed you to stop riling everyone up, so your apology could be a pint of beer at dinner tomorrow. Your sisters...I don't have siblings, so my advise would be to beg."

That laugh, the addictive chuckle echoed through the night.

His arm snaked under her shoulders snd pulled Rhea to his side in a tight hug. Rhea was now sure he could feel the exhilarated panic of her body. Edmund laughed again, shaking against her momentarily, "Oh, Rhea, I should always have you around! You're very good at summing up every situation. I do believe you are correct in each instance. I don't know how I could doubt my friends and family. Now if only you could help me figure out what to do about Eliandra and Mauna."

Rhea squirmed away, her chest hurting as it constricted from the emotional blow. Edmund didn't understand what caused her to pull away and added, "I understand if you're concerned that you could turn me away from either of the ladies but I would like your opinion if you would."

The moon fled behind a cloud and the stars seemed to blink out of existence while Rhea tried to calm herself. The dark hid frustrated tears welling in her eyes as she stove for control. Finally able to speak without trembling, Rhea responded, "The relationship between a man and woman is different than between two ladies, so I may not have a correct opinion of either of your choices. It is no secret that Eliandra and I avoid each other's company, we are two very different people. Mauna...is a Granhim and I have had difficulties with her family as well. Mauna seems a nice enough girl, but again we do not seek out each other's company."

"I know you don't get on with either but surely after spending some time with me. You've seen me while I've been less guarded in my actions. You might have an insight as to which of the two would make a better fit."

She wanted to scream "Neither! Marry me and I will love you unconditionally! Either of them will bring you only heartache and misery because they are not me! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Then bury him with kisses right then and there.

But of course, Rhea didn't. "Since you insist I give you counsel. Between the two, I would recommend Mauna. Lord Rone is a well-respected man, Gin and Gob may yet grow up into admirable young men and she, Mauna, is smart, witty and very pretty. She could make you a fine wife and princess of Narnia. Definitely Mauna over Eliandra. My cousin is...beautiful but high maintenance and I'm not sure that your sisters enjoy her company. To have a happy home, your wife needs to blend with your family. Also and not the least, you would have Lord Bastion whispering in your ear at every turn attempting influence Narnian policy." She couldn't make herself look at him as she made her recommendation, but she did her best to mask the disappointment in her voice.

"That is exactly how I see it, Rhea. Amazing. It's all so clear when you say it, the choice has run around my mind for days, but I could never pinpoint what the advantages where of one over the other. Thank you." Sitting up, he pulled Rhea into an exuberant hug, his problems all erased by the sensible Terebeinthian.

The bell tower let out a clang of metal hammer on brass, as the warning was sounded for the closing of the gates.

Rhea pushed Edmund away, "Back through the tunnel?" The moon came out and lit up her troubled eyes.

Edmund attributed the emotion to the spiders and reassured her, "No, I've terrorized you enough, Rhea. We'll have just enough time to make it back to the gate." He got up, pulling her along. "But we have to hurry."

Edmund's trained eye easily picked out the lightly used path from the rock down to a shallow stream. Even as his hand went to her waist when he assisted her across, Rhea couldn't shake off the defeat of knowing he was choosing Mauna. Even though the Granhim girl was everything that Rhea had mentioned and probably more, she was still upset it would never be herself on his arm. And that the thought hadn't crossed his mind was a bitter pill that she needed to be realistic about.

The hope that had sparked when Lan of Granhim was found tied to that tree in retribution for what he had done to her in the river was stomped out. Maybe Edmund really hadn't taken part in the revenge. Rhea knew that Bronn had something to do with it and a significant glance between Eleas and the warrior had hinted at the King's involvement, but there was no proof unless she wanted to risk asking tonight.

Her bravery was used up so she remained quiet.

Cair Paravel sparkled as they came through a last stand of trees. Edmund hailed the gate keepers, letting them know there were stragglers coming. His voice boomed over the open area toward the gate but also carried to the tent city. Gin and Gob, still awake and up to no good, shouted hello to the King. The ruckus brought Gwinn out from the shadows to peer at the young man and identify the girl trailing behind.

More Terebinthians came out of their tents as Edmund led the way up to the gate. Realizing she was being watched by her people, Rhea pulled her hand free to put an proper distance in place. She could feel Gwinn's eyes drilling into her skull. Knew that Mauna would be told at first light that the King was seen pulling Rhea out of the forest, unchaperoned and nonplussed by his transgression. Eliandra soon to follow. Rhea mentally kicked herself for not insisting on propriety.

Reaching the bright safety of the gate, she insisted that Edmund find Philip and Mr Fox to mend his bridges immediately. After that task was done he would come to apologize to Eleas. Herself, she quickly made her way out of his sight before running to explain the storm brewing to Prince Eleas. The boy would soon have Lord Bastion and Lord Rone pounding on the door would need some background information about why he was being attacked for King Edmund's actions.

Rhea, her explanations complete, Eleas was confident he could handle the fathers without bloodshed. She left him to deal with the political part of marriage while she hid in her room. Edmund came to the Prince first, a jovial reunion could be heard through the wall followed with serious talk about irrigation and finally the nine-year-old explaining that King Edmund had made a major faux pax. Single men simply cannot be alone with single women and the fact that Gwinn and doubtless other chaperones had witnesses the lapse in protocol meant headaches for everyone.

Unable to sleep while Eleas held council so near, Rhea took out her stitching. Rhea had adjusted the pattern, the gray, blue and green sea now had a lion's head sprouting out of the sky and a beam of light twinkling over the waves toward the viewer. Intending it as a wedding gift to the King and his bride, herself, Rhea now wanted to keep the project as a reminder of Ned before he became King Edmund.

She hunched over the fabric as more voices added to the noise next door. As if anyone could sleep through the yelling.

a/n a little different, wanted to try a pov shift


	9. Chapter 9

King Edmund's steps were as light as his heart the next morning. His friends had accepted his apology and he was certain he had found the woman to marry. Mauna flitted through his thoughts, cheering him considerably even though he was unable to yet proclaim the engagement. Lucy and Susan insisted he wait for Peter to return from Latern Waste.

And yet, Edmund could not believe that those in the castle did not guess his mind. His mood had changed so dramatically it was the topic of all the gossip from the harbor to the tent city. Narnians and Terebinthians alike wagering about which girl the King had chosen. Yes, as King Edmund went to the practice yard to exercise with Captain Ithal, things were looking up.

/\/\/\/\/\

Libav, the skinny servant for House Ganu, let Mauna into Eliandra's private suite in Cair Paravel. Never before had Mauna been contemptuous of living in the tent city and not being housed within the castle walls, but seeing the luxurious surroundings that could be hers, Mauna felt more than a twinge of jealousy. Truthfully, most of the soft and comfortable additions had made the trip from Terebinthia to stroke Lord Bastion's ego, but no one was going to tell Mauna that.

Perched among the silk and velvet ornaments, Eliandra looked picture book in her emerald dress and copper curls. Mauna made sure to arrange her skirt to cover a grass stain when she sat, Gob had caused her to trip that morning, and the girl hadn't thought to change when Eliandra's invitation had interrupted their lunch.

Smoothing her hand over her dark hair, Mauna nodded when Eliandra offered tea and cake to the suspicious girl. The two didn't like each other, never had, and now that they were competing for King Edmund's affections, the dislike was palpable.

With a nearly believable smile, Eliandra brooked the reason for the meeting. "We have a problem. You and I. It looks as if a dark horse has entered our little competition. Since you were the only one, I've tolerated you as a rival but Rhea...It would be unacceptable to lose to Rheatline."

Clumsily, Mauna disturbed the little table, rattling the tea set loudly. "Rhea? You're joking, surely?" Eliandra scowled across from her, clearly thinking that Mauna was not taking this seriously enough. "Yes, Gwinn saw Edmund leaving the forest with her, but he had merely needed to get away from the castle for a bit. Rhea happened to be around so he took her with, nothing happened. The King assured my father personally."

"Rhea happens 'to be around' a lot. She's always with Eleas when Edmund visits with the boy, goes to the exercise yard to chat with Ithal when Edmund is at sword play. She's even gone as far as to make friends with that horse and the fox. All so she can spend more time with him and wheedle her way into his good graces. One look at her proves that she is smitten with my Edmund, I know it." Her face shaded to a unbecomming red which made her entire head look on fire, she looked so dangerous that Mauna didn't bother to argue the 'my Edmund' comment.

"So what if she is? Edmund is blind to everyone but the two of us, I've spent nearly everyday with him since we landed." Mauna couldn't help but brag, it irked her that Edmund still wouldn't declare her the winner since he obviously enjoyed his time with Mauna so much more than the time he spent with Eliandra. Even if Eliandra was prettier, and she was, beauty fades. At least Edmund had fun and laughed when he visited the tent city. "He chose the two of us on that first day, he wouldn't divert more of his time away from his precious reports to entertain the idea of a third possibility, not this late in the game. Queen Lucy will up hold my claim, even if Susan may not."

"Neither of the Queens seem eager to press my claim with the King, women have never liked me. Are you willing to bet your future on their influence?" Eliandra filled their cups again. "I certainly am not. When something is constantly under your nose, eventually you see it. The King's blinders may fall off, or be taken off by his friends if we let Rhea continue her advances."

"Taken off? By who?"

"Eleas, for one, would benefit greatly, marrying his heir to a Narnian King who would never want the throne of a tiny island country. Ithal has dreams of being more than just a soldier, Rhea could give him land and title as Queen of Narnia if the right words were whispered into King Edmund's ear. Certainly there are others who do not think my father deserves to be the father-in-law to a great king, nor yours either I would wager."

Eliandra's words began to poison the young woman across from her, as they had already with in herself. In a flash, Mauna saw Rhea for the threat she was and saw her future crumble. Terror of having to return to the island, her brother ruining all possibility of a good marriage match with his aggressive behavior. She might end up an old maid or sent to marry one of father's widowed business contacts, sold along with the containers of barley. Lord Rone was rich but they were not an old family, mostly the money bought jealousy from established families such as Daulin and Ganu.

Mauna couldn't abide that future. "What are we to do?"

As the question left her lips, Libav rushed into the room to whisper a message to her mistress.

Eliandra smiled, the effect on her beauty immediate and so strong that Mauna forgot she was a calculating manipulator for half a heartbeat.

"High King Peter has gained his victory. The Telmarines are running back westward with their tails between their legs, metaphorically speaking."

"That's wonderful news!"

"Indeed, especially since there will no doubt be a victory feast and celebration. It will exactly the type of event that can lead to a girl's ruin." A silent pact was forged then and there, sealed with tea. The rivals stayed in the suite for hours, heads tipped together planning.

/\/\/\/\/\

"...And Mauna suggested that we make it a masked ball, what fun!" Queen Lucy could not hold in her happiness that her brother would be returning shortly safe and sound. Plans were already marching along for the victory celebration. "I think it will make for a wonderful night, don't you Susan? I'm already dreaming up a plan for a dryad costume."

"You'll make a wonderful tree spirit, Lucy. I'll attend as a nymph, and maybe, just maybe we can convince Edmund and Mr Tumnus to switch identities for the night. Mr Edmund and King Tumnus? What do you think?"

The girl's linked elbows, supporting the other as giggles echoed down the hallway. Two weeks away, the party already was one not to miss.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I'm going to go as a badger." Rhea, already confused at being included in Eliandra's party preparations, didn't understanded why she and Mauna were suddenly trying to change her costume. Yet Eliandra had a firm grip on her upper arm so Rhea had little choice but to enter the opulent suite with the girls.

"Who wants to be a plain badger when you can be an important historical figure?" Mauna turned a carefully guileless face toward her new rival, whom she had searched out for the last week. Mauna had taken to dragging Rhea along to football games, laughing as they ran side-by-side in fun and good spirits. Lord Rone had hosted the girl at lunches and teas, surprised at his daughter's new friend but hungry for another connection to Prince Eleas. Mauna even went to the trouble of apologizing for Lan's oafish behavior, pleading with Rhea to give her a chance to earn her trust. Daring to believe Mauna at face value, Rhea quickly warmed to the idea of a peer with which to talk.

"Every Narnian knows of the snow queen." Mauna continued. "Her Majesty, Queen Lucy has told me stories of the olden times. And I hear that King Edmund is particularly interested in that period. Not to mention, the dress that Eliandra had made is gorgeous, it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Rhea was drawn to the gown of heather gray hanging from the top edge of a wardrobe to keep it from trailing on the floor. Feathers and white oak leaves covered the bodice before swishing up in a graceful curve above the left shoulder. "If Edmund is so fond of the stories, shouldn't one of you attend as this queen?" Being in the presence of Eliandra's beauty and Mauna's energy, reminded the girl that she was a distant third in the race for Ned's affections, if she was even in the running.

Eliandra laughed, "Don't be stupid! She is described as colorless as snow, even with makeup my hair will shine like wildfire and Mauna is entirely too dark. We can easily camouflage you with a paste of flour and chalk, it will hide your skin and blondeness completely. Aret of Daulin was going to wear the gown but she has a head cold, you are about the same size and we have just enough time to get you ready. King Edmund and even the High King will be expecting someone to show up at the masquerade as a snow queen. Let it be a Terebinthian, even if it has to be you."

Eliandra's feigned irritation at letting the her cousin have the best costume sealed Rhea's fate. The opputunity to have all eyes on herself nearly overwhelmed Rhea, she was never considered glamourous. That a pair of those eyes would be Edmund's made her heart flutter and heat rise to her cheeks. Mauna and Eliandra exchanged a dark look behind the girl's back as the blush took over her face along with a smile. "Well, if they're expecting someone to play the part, I would be glad to."

As the others changed into their costumes, Rhea learned to walk in the stacked shoes that would afford her extra height. Clomping around in the heavy footwear to get used to being tall, Rhea saw the transformation of Eliandra into the brown and red of an oaken dryad in autumn and Mauna into the blue and green of an ocean water sprite. In a pestle, Libav mixed flour, chalk and water into a paste. Having Rhea perch on a high stool, the handmaiden smeared the paste on the girl's face and shoulders. A thin crust of white blotted out Rhea's features, an eerie mask of second skin hiding all. Libav took the blonde hair, twisting it into braids and bunches, threading it through a wire mesh until a crown of spikes formed upon Rhea's head. More flour and chalk was added to her hair, lightening the bright yellow to the color of pale winter sunshine. Finally, Libav cut a dark red cherry in half, smearing the juice around and over Rhea's mouth to create a stain.

It took all three girls to push and pull Rhea into the ornate gown, its saving grace being the silk cords and strong stitching of the bodice that held the girl erect even as she felt faint from lack of breath. Taking a few steps back, Eliandra, Mauna and Libav stood with their mouths open, shaken by the overall effect of dress and make-up. Mauna began to doubt the plan, Rhea was a beautiful horror. Libav thought the transformation extreme and wished she could speak against her master, she would personally help Rhea become a badger if only they would let her.

"May I see?" No matter how she twisted, Rhea couldn't see the entire effect of the costume. Eliandra shook Libav from her thoughts and ordered the servant to fetch a looking-glass for the towering girl.

Taking the mirror, Rhea gasped at the terror reflected. Only her warm brown eyes let her know it was her reflection and not a monster staring back at her with a great red gash for a mouth. After the inital glance, Rhea could only look out of the corner of her eye at the mirror. Distancing her mind from the image, she admired Libav's skill with her hair, the clever weave of braids really did form an impressive crown even if it was deadened by chalk.

"I'm rather gruesome aren't I? Is this really what their old Narnian queen looked like?"

Always ready with an answer, Eliandra took the mirror away. "You are the very picture of the stories, Rhea. When you enter the party, remember to stand tall. The queen was a proud and powerful woman. Now, I have just the thing to finish the look." The autumnal beauty went to fetch one last accessory. A thin, short staff with a cruel shard of quartz affixed to one end. "Here, a ruler needs a sceptre, don't you think, Mauna?"

The Granhim girl had been quiet since they had secured Rhea into the dress, now staring at the terrible creature in front of her, she jumped at Eliandra's address. Thankfully, Mauna was saved from having to respond by Libav.

"There was really such a person? The stories are true? About how the kings and queens came to rule Narnia, about the 100 year winter and the wit-"

"Libav! We hardly have time for stories now." Turning her back on the young girl who had nearly given up the game, Eliandra shored up her victim to make sure her plan would bear fruit. "You look wonderful, don't worry about looking fierce. The queen was a strong warrior and long-standing ruler, they need to be fierce. Anyways, I heard that a number of our soldiers are attending as Minotaurs, by comparison you'll be positively tame." Her speech came with a bracing smile that Rhea mirrored.

Libav brought a dark cloak to cover the gray costume, complete with an over-large hood to hide Rhea's face until the reveal within the party. A final look at their own costumes, Mauna pushing her doubts down until her stomach began to churn, the trio went to join the festivities.


	11. Chapter 11

The celebration could not be contained by four walls so took place outside under the rising full moon. A large bonfire was nurtured out in the field, huge plums of smoke scenting the air with the smell of wood and comfort. Men and women wound through the crowds in paper mache animal heads, imitating panthers, bears, minotaurs or satyrs. The opposite was true for the woodland Narnians, large bulbous human heads balanced on their shoulders. Many of the masks with open jaws to allow for sight. Braziers and smaller fires dotted the field throwing flame and shadow to dance along with the revellers.

Fauns and those dressed as fauns, filled the air with music after the lead of King Tumnus complete with large crown. Mr Edmund, outfitted with furry trousers and a woolen scarf beating a drum in time with the piping. Peter could be seen dancing wildly amidst a crowd of nymphs costumed as a satyr, sporting rather large horns. Susan and Lucy led a maypole dance with the children, their laughter adding high notes to the music playing around them. Along the outer edge of the festivities, trees swirled in and out in a dance of their own design.

As the girls walked the grounds, partiers smiled and greeted Eliandra and Mauna, remarking at their costumes while casting curious peeks at the cloaked figure towering over them. While the hood hid her from everyone else, Rhea could see out. Gawking at the crowd, never having seen such merriment and so many creatures in one area, she bobbed to the music unlike that of Terebinthia. Being so tall, Rhea caught sight of Edmund first and pointed him out to her companions. The three giggled as he struggled to keep his scarf out of the way of the drum even as he got lost in the beat.

Eliandra linked her elbow through Rhea's arm to guide the group toward the musicians, picking a good place to unveil her masterpiece. The music grew louder and more raucous, people and creatures began jumping over the smaller bonfires. Daring each other to jump directly across and not on the sides, entertaining the less bold with their abilities.

The centaurs took their turns at the main fire, four legs propelling them over the flames as the crowd gasped in delight. Amidst the spectacle no one noticed at first when Rhea slid the cloak from her shoulders, exposing her blank mask of a face to the night sky. Her voice joined the cheers rocking the crowd, her feet stamping in the stacked shoes along with the music. She was so taken in with the spectacle that Rhea didn't notice Mauna pull Eliandra away, leaving her alone. Moon and flame reflected off the chalk makeup, making the girl an unnatural beacon for the eye.

Screams rent the night. The Narnians scattered, those that could took flight exploding into the air with loud sqwacks and lost feathers. The land creatures ripped their costumes off, burrowing, trampling, anything to get away. Confused Terebinthians found themselves standing in a great open space where seconds before they had been pressed shoulder to shoulder. Hisses and snarls took the place of music as, from a safe distance, the creatures turned to face the White Witch. Their too-fresh memories of her terrible reign persuading the animals to find courage.

Now the music makers and performers took notice, the music died completely as the world held its breath. Borius, the mighty centaur, was mid-leap when he caught sight of the living nightmare in his range. Even before his front hooves regained the ground on the far-side of the fire, his giant sword was drawn. The wings of his Pegasus costume broke apart as he continued,  
made a wide sweep of the bonfire, in a gallop that shook the world.

(Those in the know will agree, there is nothing more intimidating than a centaur holding a centaur-sized broad sword. Excepting that same sword being pointed at your throat as that same centaur bears down on you. And you being a young lady with no weapon and certainly not a battalion of soldiers.)

Not being familiar with the tales of Jadis, the White Witch, the Terebinthians near had drawn closer to Rhea in the confusion, they saw only another reveller, now they too scattered leaving the girl frozen to her fate. Eliandra, realizing how dangerous her trick had become, tore across the green fighting against the tide of evacuees. Tripping as the redhead yanked at her frozen cousin's arm, they fell to the ground. Clinging to each other and shrieking in anticipation of what would happen when the hooves reached their target.

A metal-on-metal squeal filled the ears of all, a sound so devastating that witnesses fainted without seeing what created the noise.

Those that did watch, saw as a single man stood in confrontation with the great equine warrior. Bronn, the old warrior and new luanatic, jeered Borius in Tereb as the wood of his battle-axe splintered at the second hit.

Borius' battle cry filled the air as shadows ran to protect the hysterical girls and keep Bronn or Borius from becoming a casualty of the night. Edmund and Peter, shouting and waving their arms to get the centaur's attention, Peter with only an unsheathed dagger. Prince Eleas, his short legs pumping in his wolf costume, shouted for Rhea and Eliandra to get up and run, his voice getting lost as Terebinthian soldiers overtook his strides to back up Bronn.

The soldiers took up a defensive circle surrounding the girls, Bronn shouting orders to the men, Captain Ithal at his side. With no weapon to protect himself, Edmund was at a loss as he looked on the spectacle. Then Philip, his Pegasus wings flapping (it's a popular horse costume) was at Edmund's side. The King vaulted on his back as Philip entered the fray. Borius was focused on the witch, his mental scars convincing him that Rhea was the evil queen and not just an ignorant visitor.

He couldn't fathom why these foreigners were protecting the White Witch, but came up short as his Narnian brother appeared in front of him.  
Edmund could see that the creature was near mad with fear, Philip skillfully danced between the marauder and his prey, every moment giving the chance that Borius would come to his senses.

Bronn dashed forward with his broken axe, dodging Philip's kicking hooves and Borius' sword to slice a deep gash into the centaur's flank. The large broadsword swung round, catching the man with the flat to send him flying through the air to lay crumpled on the turf. Borius turned to finish the man off, yet saw it was a man and not some demon minion of the Witch that attacked him. The madness fled his mind, Borius dropped his sword as he recognized Bronn's battered form.

"Borius! What have you done?" The centaur turned to see the ashen faces of his Queens running toward him. Lucy veered off to kneel over Bronn, Susan had an arrow trained on Borius. His eyes followed the metal tip as she cut between him and the soldiers. As he turned, Borius saw the chaos he had wantonly spread. Edmund had slipped off Philip's back, Peter and he trying to calm their old friend. The Terebinthian soldiers who had fought at his side in many skirmishes now saw him as only dangerous.

With arrow still pulled back to her cheek, Susan commanded of the Terebinthians. "Disband! Our beloved Borius is no further threat to you or yours." The men shifted from their combative stance but did not leave, eyes still darting between the crying girls and the centaur. "As Queen above your homeland, I order you all to leave this field. Any found seeking vengeance for tonight's misunderstanding will be dealt with most harshly." Susan's voice rang clearly over the field to include all Narnians and Terebinthians, her tone made sure that no one would dare disobey.

Only when those damaged by the fight were left on the trampled grass did Susan lower her weapon. Waving her siblings over she spoke quickly, "Peter. Take the girls to Lucy's solarium, I wish to speak with them. Edmund, find Mauna if you can, I fear she plays a part in all of this as well. Leave them there, I will attend them in time. And for Aslan's sake have Rhea scrub her face clean." Susan's sensible mind had easily recognized the girl but the effect was still off putting. "Lucy, fetch your cordial, Bronn should not suffer so for his bravery." Lucy ran toward the castle, leaving Eleas to keep Bronn calm as pain spiked along his body.

The gentle queen walked toward the centaur who fell prostrate on the grass, exposing his belly and neck. To his mind, the only suitable punishment for his actions would be death. A herd of centaurs emerged from the crowd, the mares openly weeping.

"Please do not give up your life so easily, Borius. Come. Speak with me and we'll see if your mind can be eased." Susan slung the bow over her body, went over to a small bonfire to fashion a torch from a burning log and set off toward the ocean. Head hanging down, Borius slowly regained his feet to follow his queen as the red flare of her torch pulled away.

Edmund couldn't bring himself to look at the false White Witch as he turned to hunt down Mauna. Peter saw the trickles of sweat pouring off his brother's forehead, he didn't think it was from the bonfires. With a heavy sigh, Peter's gaze followed Edmund until he disappeared in the crowd before helping Rhea and Eliandra up. The girls walked with arms around each other, people parting the way for them as they headed for the castle.

a/n Thanks for all the awesome reviews from the last chapter, my favorite was Willow's Noooooooooooooooo! made me laugh. I really appreciate you taking the time to comment, please feel free to call me out if there is something glaring wrong. I would rather catch it now cause this could be a long #$%#$ story.  
a run down of ages for the characters

Peter-27  
Susan-26  
Edmund-24  
Lucy-22

Mauna-17  
Eliandra-21  
Rhea-19

Bronn-55 (old for a soldier)  
Ithal-30


	12. Chapter 12

Peter closed the solarium door with a bang, leaning against the heavy oak door, he let himself briefly enjoy the silence. Rhea and Eliandra had begun wailing as in earnest when they had gained a seat by on a deep window ledge. It had been a long time since the High King had dealt with overly emotional women, tonight just made him more grateful that he was usually surrounded by soldiers and horses.

Footssteps echoed through the strangely deserted Cair Paravel, Peter saw Edmund leading a dejected Mauna toward him. Peter moved to the side let Edmund open the door for Mauna, letting her just get through before shutting the door again with a thud. Edmund put his forehead against the wall, rolling along the cool surface.

Peter left his brother to his thoughts, but got concerned when he started moaning. "Ed?" He went to put a hand on his bare back, but Edmund staggered away. Rushing down the hall the younger man found a window open to the night, stuck his head out and retched.

Sliding down the wall, angry shouts floating through the window, Edmund choked out, "I hope I didn't just vomit on someone."

He looked so pathetic that Peter looked out to see at least three couples running across the moonlit gardens and like a good big brother he broke out laughing. "Direct hit, I'd say." He joined Edmund on the floor, "Feel better?"

"Not really, I have a giant rock in my stomach." He must have felt awful as he didn't shrug or squirm when Peter put his arm across his back and pulled him into a side hug. "I didn't know it was real until I saw you running. I see her in my dreams, haunting my nightmares. But to see her cowering there, it just clicked that it was a stupid prank. She doesn't cower."

"And then Borius...it's been a long time since I've had waking proof of her devilry." Edmund's face closed off as he sorted his thoughts, all memory of his traitorous behavior toward Narnia and his siblings just ripped at his heart and mind. Sometimes, he allowed himself to forget how much carnage she had sewn throughout the country before and after he was at her side. "I can't believe that anyone would come dressed as her. I don't understand why Rhea would do it. I wouldn't have thought she could be so mean." Edmund's body shook as he revisited the fresh memories trying, to reconcile the fright with Eleas' doting cousin.

"Try to remember Rhea's only a girl. The White Witch is dead, I saw Aslan end her life. She can't hurt you any more, can't hurt anyone any longer." Edmund nodded dumbly just to show he heard even if he didn't believe yet.

"Don't judge Rhea too harshly, Ed. I think it's a bit more complicated than Rhea just being mean on a whim. Women turn odd when they have a similar goal and Rhea's quite taken with you. I just can't imagine she would knowingly hurt you. Not from what I've seen of the girl."

"Taken with me?" Edmund was genuinely confused to hear it.

"I'd bet on it. You are so bloody lovable. But complete oblivious." Frustratingly, rather than continue this track, Peter jumped to the adjacent topic. "No, I'm pretty sure it's a conspiracy of women we're faced with. But don't worry, Susan will get to the bottom of it though," Peter still wore his satyr costume and began taping the 'hooves' against the floor in rhythm. "That's why we keep her around. She's very susan-ible." Peter's mouth slipped into a sly grin.

Head still spinning with Peter's observation, Edmund dropped his chin to his chest. Once his brother's words hit home, the shaking modified from worry to hilarity. A hollow chuckle escaped when he elbowed Peter for the bad pun, "You are a complete idiot." Rubbing his face with both palms to wipe his mind clean, Edmund listened and laughed as Peter tapped out a drumline adding weird sounds and voices to generate a song.

Peter relished the win, he remembered a time long ago when they would sit in the parlor of their home, listening to radio programs and imitating the performances. In a different way, King Peter wanted to protect his little brother even more than he wanted to protect Narnia. Even if Edmund thought Peter silly, Peter would do anything to lessen the damage of seeing the White Witch again. Laughter would help that leaps and bounds, it looked as if Ed was willing to go that route.

Out of breath, Peter ended the song on a flourish, the last noises echoing down the hall. Loud enough to make him slap his hand over his mouth in embarrassment, which only served to set Edmund off again. When this bout of gaiety died down, Peter asked, "What do you want to do now?"

Edmund glanced down the hall, Susan still hadn't come to talk to the girls.

"Forget it. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole. It's too late, I'm too sober, and I would rather not have Susan shoot me with one of her arrows. Come on." The boys struggled to their feet, "We'll play chess, I'll even let you win."

Edmund playfully shoved his brother as they started down the hall. It was known that Edmund is the better strategist. "LET me win? Are you sure you're sober?"

"Not for long. We're taking a detour to the kitchen for food and wine, I'm bloody starving. You know, I HAD planned to stay awake all night, just I thought I'd have prettier company." Peter swatted Edmund's head and made a dash for the kitchens, his brother in quick pursuit.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Susan slipped into the room, her bare feet soundless as she walked around. Her mood was sour and what she observed did nothing to better it. Eliandra and Rhea shared a divan, wrapped together in a comforting way. Rhea still terrible with whitewash. Mauna slumped in a chair, chin on her shoulder peaceful as can be.

Not any longer.

Susan took two silver trays from her nightstand and brought them together over her head, thunderous and startling. The trio jumped, groggy but awake in seconds. "I know many a person who will get not a wink of sleep tonight because of your actions, you now join their ranks. Sleep is for those who deserve it." Susan left them to stew as she went behind a changing screen to shed her costume. Frowning at the realization that the frock had gone to waste with such a short party. She, too, disappointed with the company she would spend the rest of the night.

Comfortable in a simple shift, but still queenly, Susan emerged to find Mauna perched on the divan as well, all three women absolutely focused on the mosaic at their feet.

"I would ask what you were thinking, but I sincerely doubt that thought came anywhere near this debacle. So rather I'll start by informing you about the condition of those you hurt. Dear Bronn is thankfully on the mend, Lucy's cordial has come through for us once more, luckily for you. And Borius, whom you nearly drove to the brink, and who I hold in highest esteem, has agreed to remain our faithful soldier but only after I categorically refused to accept his life as forfeit."

The trio shifted uncomfortably, Rhea dared to glance up, catching Susan's eye. Burning with rage, Susan's voice shook as she held the girl's gaze. "I have never had cause to draw a bow against a friend. A knight of Narnia that has stood beside us from the beginning. Can you even begin to recognize what damage you've done?" The blank mask began leaking tears. "For Aslan's sake wash your bloody face!" Susan stomped to her washstand, pouring water into the basin and bringing it over. Sloshing water into Rhea's lap and flinging a cloth at the girl.

Stunned, Rhea mechanically dipped the cloth and began scrubbing at the crust. Eliandra and Mauna released her hair from the wire infrastructure, raking the chalk out until she looked herself again. As the transformation occurred, Lucy slipped into the room. She looked tired and puffy as she flopped into Mauna's vacated chair.

"All the fires are out for now, Susan. That is, the bonfires have been watered and Lords Rone and Bastion have accepted that their daughters will be staying with us for the present. Eleas knows that Rhea is here."

"Excuse me, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy." Eliandra came forward, settling into a low curtsey. She stayed with head down in her differential pose awaiting permission to speak. Lucy told her to continue. "Thank you, My Queen. Firstly, my heart is gladdened by the news that Sir Borius and Sir Bronn are recovering from my foolishness this evening. Yet, I am devastated that I have been the instigator of such sorrow and strife. I beg that you take me at my word, that I did not know that this cruel joke would bring two such loyal and constant men so near destruction. I take full responsibility for the incident."

Mauna and Rhea jumped up from the divan, protests ready to spill into the air. A stern glance from Susan made them choke back the outburst.

"I count three in front of me. Do you expect me to believe that Rhea who wears the joke, as you call it, is not guiltless? That Mauna does not share a fraction of the blame? She obviously knew of the scheme to some extend and did nothing to end it."

"My lady, I shamefully admit that I did coerce Mauna to follow a plan designed to embarrass and belittle Rheatline. I had feared my cousin was attempting to take my place in King Edmund's affection, so put into motion the plan that came to fruition this night. It was a childish reaction to my own shortcomings. Again I beseech you to think me so cruel as to willingly put Rhea's life in danger. I did not understand the full weight that the White Witch carries in this realm. I am sick with imagining how much worse..." Words failed the girl, her eyes far away as she saw again Bronn laying crumpled on the green, the great sword of Borius raised in attack.

"Indeed."

A knock on the door interrupted the preceding. All of them looked at the offending door, as if it made the noise all by itself. Lucy answered it, ushering in a repaired Bronn. He apologized for the disturbance but had come to give Queen Lucy a thank you gift for the cordial. He presented the Queen with a recorder he had carved since he knew she liked music so well. He assured her that he had never felt better, even old ailments had subsided. Yet still the scar down the side of his face remained, Bronn smiled when Lucy mentioned it and he counted himself lucky to still bear his memento from an early adventure.

Business done, Bronn gave the three Terebeinthians a bracing smile. Looking to Susan for permission, he came closer to speak with them.

"So it was Rheatline under all that makeup, was it?"

Surprised, Rhea forgot herself and spoke, "You didn't know it was me?"

"No, lass. How could I?" Bronn put a gentle finger under Rhea's chin and forced her to look at him. "But know that I do, I wouldn't change my actions. Even if Queen Lucy was not on hand with her magic. I have sworn, since I was younger than you, to defend Terebinthia and all its people. Tully, you should thank the Lady Eliandra for my quick thinking. I didn't know you from across the field but she is...hard to miss." Bronn ducked his head at Eliandra, who nodded in appreciation. To everyone's surprise the warrior blushed even as he coughed into his hand to cover. "When she ran to join you, even with the centaur on the move, it spurred my actions."

The door crashed open, a furious Lord Bastion stormed into the room, his face the same color as his vivid hair. When he saw his daughter he launched into a clear tirade in Tereb which made Rhea's eyes grow wide and Mauna blanche. Squeezing between the girl and her father, Bronn tried to make the man back off. Bastion craftily leaned forward as if he would listen to the man. Without warning his mood darkened again as he aimed a blow at Eliandra. She winced waiting for the blow to land but it never did, Bronn caught the angry fist.

"Lord Bastion, you do ill by our gracious hosts, these gentle ladies." Twisting the lord's arm painfully, Bronn angled him toward the still open door. "With you leave, majesties, I will take Lord Bastion back to his chambers and ensure that he does not bother you again this night."

"How dare you treat me this way! I will ruin you, you little man! Get your hands off me!" Bastion struggled against the iron grip on his wrist but could not break it.

"You can't intimidate me like you can your daughter. After tonight, I could breathe fire and not be surprised. Now you can walk quietly and quickly back to your plush chambers or I am sure I can find a small dank basement to lose you in until we sail back to Terebinthia. I doubt anyone will miss you."

Dryly, Susan offered, "Our dungeons are rarely in use but I'm sure we can shift things around to find suitable accommodations for Lord Bastion."

The fight drained from Lord Bastion as the Queens made no move to reprimand his tormentor. Bronn bowed to Susan and Lucy and led an angry but docile Lord Bastion out of the solarium.

The room seemed unnaturally quiet after they left, Eliandra sat heavily on the divan head in her hands. Rhea put her arm around her cousin, whispering words of comfort. Mauna stroked her Eliandra's hair.

"It's not all Eliandra's fault. I came up with the costume, there was a group of fauns telling stories one night around the fire. She sounded like just another monster created to scare children. We have a similar women in some of our lore." Mauna softly admitted that she latched on the idea of convincing Rhea to attend as the witch after one particular story about a picnic of animals turned to stone. The story had been told so skillfully that Gin had nightmares about it. "I never thought all the stories were to brutally true. Or that your family so entwined with the Witch's downfall."

Mauna also admitted that she purposely set out to make friends with Rhea so that they could get her into the costume. And that when the chaos began, she was shuffled along with the Narnian crowds. It was then, surrounded the hysterical creatures that Mauna had come to understand the true extent of her heinous act.

"Well we've heard from the others, only one left. Rhea, what was your part in all of this?" Susan sat on the arm of Lucy's chair, exhaustion beginning to pull at her body.

"I just wanted Edmund to notice me. It seems so stupid now, but I wanted to wow him, have his complete attention."

Lucy quickly looked up at Susan and then away. The younger queen chewed on her cheek trying to keep composed, yet the laughter came anyway. "I dare say you succeeded, Rhea!" Lucy was breathless with laughing.

Even Susan, who was trying to keep up a sense of authority, couldn't keep the giggle from her voice, "I know that subtlety is not Edmund's stong suit, but please, the next time you want his attention, just talk to him. Lucy, did you ever imagine that EDMUND could be the cause of all this?" With that, Susan slid off the arm of the chair, joining Lucy in the seat. "Ladies, the next time you want anything of Edmund, go to the source or ask either of us. Avoid burning Cair Paravel to the ground."

The tension of the room broke, suddenly all five women could see the utter strangeness of the night.

Lucy unearthed a dusty bottle of wine and poured small glasses for each of them, "There are going to be repercussions from this night, ladies, but I am glad to say I hold no ill will to any of you. If Rhea can forgive you, I find that I can as well. What say you Rhea?"

"Even though they sought to make sport of me, I will not believe they meant me true harm. Had we made ourselves more familiar with your history, we would have avoided this folly entirely. For my part, I stay their friend." Eliandra and Mauna quickly upheld the idea. Eliandra felt forever tied to the cousin she had fought to save and Mauna, although for the wrong reasons, had sincerely enjoyed Rhea's company.

Bells chimed above them, "Three in the morning. I'll need to be awake before I go to bed." Lucy yawned.

Eliandra smoothed her dress, nerves showing. "If you would indulge me for awhile longer, majesties, I have one more confession to make."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone looked expectantly at Eliandra. Twisting her hands in her lap she proclaimed, "I don't love Edmund, I'm not going to continue courting with him."

"Don't say something you'll regret in the light of day, Eliandra. You're just tired and worn from what happened." Rhea took her cousin's hand, torn between the shiver of joy that went down her spine and concern that Eliandra was throwing away her relationship.

"I'm not tired or confused. I actually see things clearly for the first time. I've chased Edmund for the wrong reasons, it is not for love that I look to him, but escape. You've all met my father, it doesn't take much imagination to figure out why I want to get away from him. He is an effective lord but less than affectionate father."

"Edmund likes that I give him attention and I'm sure he finds me attractive, most men do." At any other moment, Eliandra would have seemed terribly stuck up but that night, she spoke with regret not gloat. "But it's not enough. He doesn't talk to me, not about real things. It hit me when he and I were in the garden with you, Rhea. He sent me back to my chambers like an idiot and had you help him make arrangements. I've managed Ganu for the past two years while father plays court games, I am more capable than King Edmund will ever give me credit for."

"Maybe you should have shown that part to him earlier. Edmund's quite serious about his role as Peter's right-hand man. I'm sure in the back of his mind he is looking for his wife to be able to understand that part of him." Susan saw the girl's point and knew she was dead on with her comments. Edmund did find her girly and flouncy, traits he could tolerate in a sister, but Susan doubted he would find them endearing years from now in a mate.

"And for my part, I need someone more jovial. I've seen sparks of humor but they are far out-weighed by his dark and somber moods. I simply cannot fool myself into thinking we will ever be content with each other. It's enviable that he will grow frustrated and close me out entirely and I...I'll probably push him off a cliff one day. I think we should avoid that." Eliandra ended lamely as she realized she had just admitted to thinking about regicide. "Sorry."

Lucy picked up on her embarrassment, "I ensure you, as his sister, we've all thought about shoving him off a cliff. I fear it wouldn't do much good though, he's an excellent climber." The room filled with laughter again which led to some good-natured ribbing of King Edmund as his sisters numbered some of his other faults. Wiping tears from her eyes once the fun was done, Lucy grew serious. "Does anyone else have concerns that need to aired?" She turned expectant eyes toward Rhea assuming the girl would finally admit aloud that she loved Edmund.

Instead there was a group gasp as Mauna spoke. "I, too, am going to give up my courtship with Edmund." Her eyes bright but steady, Mauna looked ready to explain when Rhea burst.

"What is wrong with you two?" Exhausted with the ups and downs of the night, Rhea sunk back into the cushions mumbling in Tereb. With a second wind, she attacked, "If you didn't want him, why did you even bother with tonight? Eliandra, Bronn, Borius, myself, we almost died and neither of you even want to marry Edmund. You're completely insane." Eliandra moved to take Rhea's hand, but she jerked it away. "Don't touch me. He's a King, a soldier, a scholar, handsome and funny, what more is there to want in a husband?"

"My mother always said that I'll know when it's right. And it's not right." Mauna shrugged an apology to the Queens. "I don't think he'll hold me in very high regard after the story of tonight comes out anyway. Edmund doesn't hold stock with deceivers, and even if Rhea forgives me, Edmund won't forget. I saw his face when he collected me to bring me here. We hurt him terribly." Mauna squeezed Eliandra's hand knowing the two would have to face their stoney-faced ex-beau.

"Eleas is going to flip. He is desperate for this alliance to stay strong, the marriage is meant to cinch it. Queen Lucy, may I beg another glass of wine from you?"

"You needn't fear, Rhea. After the demonstration of Terebinthian valor at Latern Waste, Peter wouldn't let our two countries not be allies." Susan lifted her own glass to share a drink with the girl so concerned with her nation's future. "And who said that there wouldn't be a wedding to cement our bond? There is another possible track to consider."

"Eleas is really too young to be betrothed to either of you good Queens, I know you joked about it that first night but...oh." Rhea stopped talking as she noticed the significant glances flying among the other women in the room. She felt sick as butterflies and stones filled her stomach.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nursing a heavy, clouded head, Edmund left Peter sleeping on his bedroom floor just as the sun emerged on the horizon. While he gently closed the door, Edmund shrugged into a clean tunic and turned left toward Eleas' quarters.

The boy was already awake, eating and talking with a rejuvenated Bronn. The old soldier opened the door when Edmund gently rapped on the wood, and let him in.

"Hale and hearty the morning after the storm, are you Edmund? I hadn't thought to see you before mid afternoon." Eleas greeted him happily.

The sight of Eleas shoveling eggs and marmalade toast into his mouth, made Edmund groan as he sat, propping his feet on a low table. "I woke with a pawn stuck to my face, a bishop in my ear and Peter sprawled on my floor with a giant bruise on his face. When you're old enough, promise me you won't drink and play chess. " Ed shaded his eyes from the sunlight streaming through the window and looked toward the door that lead to Rhea's apartment.

"She's not in there, she is still with your sisters, speak your mind if you have a need."

"I'm not looking forward to it, but I will need to talk with Rhea. I am glad it is not now, actually."

Bronn chuckled, "Yes, you both probably need a bath, some food, and swift kick to the behind before either of you is fit for talking." He winked at Eleas causing the boy to dribble water down his chin.

"I put on clean clothes."

"So what will be the topic of your conversation with my cousin?"

"By Aslan, I haven't begun to figure that out. I was hoping the catalyst of seeing her in the flesh would bring something to mind."

"You could break the ice by asking who her tailor is." Eleas carefully avoided catching Edmund's eye.

"I didn't come here to be teased by the two of you."

"But it's so easy when you have a hangover and barely any sleep. Cheer up, my King, everything looks better by the light of day." Prince Eleas perked up, "Oh, I borrowed a room in the western tower, Lord Bastion needs some time to cool off. A bare room with only a cot and a window should help set his priorities straight. I've already placed a rotating shift of my own men on the door. No need to bother your soldiers."

Bronn launched an explanation about the scene in Lucy's solarium between Lord Bastion and his daughter, he translated the important points but kept a few of the crueller remarks to himself. There was no need to embarrass Eliandra or cause the King to pity her, she was proud and wouldn't like it. Bronn had been surpised to see Eliandra handle the tirade with poise. And he had been more than happy to put Lord Bastion in his proper place.

Raking his fingers through his hair, Edmund moaned, "Ah, this is a nightmare."

"It's just the rest of your life, Edmund. Think about it, you could have Lord Bastion as an in-law."

"Okay smart guy, if you have so much to say, I'll ask you. If you had to choose one of them, who would it be? Mauna or Eliandra?"

"Neither, I want you to choose Rhea." Eleas just left the statement hanging as he went back to eating. When Edmund didn't respond, the prince elabarated. "I love her, and I'll miss her dearly, but she's the best possible choice from my side of things. I've been pulling for her from the beginning."

Edmund's jaw mouth hung open as Eleas made a strong plea for Rhea. Until Eleas produces his own heir, Rhea is next in line to the Terebintian throne, having her safely kept in Narnia by a powerful husband would put an end to the court games of Lords Bastion and Jahnis who are forever angling for power. The Terebinthian soldiers would fight for Narnia if she asked, she was already versed in running a country, no horrible in-laws.

Edmund stopped the logic with his strongest objection. "She dressed up as the White Witch."

"But that wasn't her idea. She's never heard any of the tales of your White Witch, she's not part of our folklore. Now, if she had come dressed as the 'Lady of the Woods,' a terrible hag that hangs and flays unwary travelers, I would have known her intent was to scare the fun out of the party. But as important as the Witch is to you and yours, we had no knowledge of her in Terebinthia. Our ships avoided trading with your coastal cities and Narnia never sent ships to our shore. Ignorance is not a sin, King Edmund." Bronn pushed away from the table, crossing to the window and the table underneath to fill a glass with mead.

"Well, gentlemen what do you make of this?" A wary look passing between them, Edmund and Eleas joined Bronn at the window. Far below, Borius could be seen walking along the beach with another centuar, a woman and a fox. Surf crashed against the sand as Edmund recognized the other centuar, Petrus, was a clan elder whom Aslan had saved from the White Witch's stone menagerie. Eleas pointed out that it was Rhea and Mr Fox who rounded out the foursome. Rhea's light hair caught the morning wind as she and Borius held a most animated conversation.

"Looks likes she's made amends. If Borius can forgive her, can't you?" Eleas held Edmund's eye until the King broke away. Flinging himself back into his chair, he closed his eyes to think. Gratefully the Terebinthians left him to ponder until sleep took him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhea heard the snoring from down the hall. She and Mr Fox exchanged a look as she eased the door to Eleas' suite open. Mr Fox slid through the door first, upon seeing King Edmund sleeping in an armchair, he told Rhea to come in but to stay quiet. Mr Fox' claws clicked along the floor with Rhea following, barefoot and still in the gray dress, to the table littered with breakfast items. She gathered a small feast into a napkin, her eyes wandering to the sleeping man. Edmund had his face smushed into the upholstery, kinking his neck enough to cause the snoring. There were blue smudges under the eye Rhea could see, his hair stuck up in odd peaks and drool on his chin.

Tying up the napkin, Rhea tiptoed over to the sleeper. Mr Fox jumped lightly on the back of the chair and brushed Edmund's cheek with his tail trying to get him to change positions. Edmund scratched at his cheek before burrowing deeper into the cushions.

His breathing became more labored, forcing Rhea to try to get him repositioned. Reaching a shaking hand toward Ed's face, she caressed his cheek with her thumb, lingering too long. Edmund flopped over in the chair, catching her hand so that for a moment she cradled his face, a contented sigh escaping his lips. Flustered, Rhea quickly removed her hand and snatched up a blanket to cover the thrill that shook her body to the core. Edmund snuggled into the blanket, quietly returning to his deep sleep.

Backing away until she bumped into the table she hefted a decanter of wine and the napkin, leading Mr Fox back into her personal apartments for breakfast and well deserved rest.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund struggled to stay asleep. Warm and perfectly comfortable, he didn't want to move. He felt like it was the first Saturday of school vacation. So he drifted in the paralyzed heaven as long as he could.

When he couldn't hold on any longer, Edmund awoke refreshed but surprised because he was neither in his room in London or in his room in Narnia. Feeling foolish, wrapped up in the blanket and went in search of water. Glass in hand, he realized he was still in Eleas' suite. The Prince and his minder must have left once Edmund had fallen asleep. The King was ready to leave too, when he saw the door to Rhea's apartment open. He was sure that it had not been when he spoke with Eleas.

Wandering over, he stuck his head through to take a look around. In a small but sunny room, Rhea was asleep on the large bed. A napkin, now just crumbs, shared the bed along with Mr Fox. Rhea was curled on her side, leaving a warm santuary, of which the fox was taking advantage. The gray dress of feathers and leaves now made the girl look delicate rather than dangerous, and in the light of day, Edmund chided himself for ever thinking her so.

Edmund pulled away from the door as Rhea raised a hand in sleep to rest on her cheek. His own hand mirrored hers, bringing about the strangest feeling of déjà vu in the man. Fearing she would wake and catch him staring, Edmund pulled himself away from the door. As the King retreated, Mr Fox opened one eye to barely a slit and flicked his tale.

Before leaving, Edmund wrote Eleas a note, leaving it propped on the prince's bed.

-My family would be honored if your Highness and Lady Rheatline would join us for dinner in the small dinning room this evening. We have important matters to discuss. -Ned

a/n I know I'm lousy with (full of) cliff hangers. its a soap opera. kind of the stock and trade. thanks for reading, another chapter should be here in a few days. swak


	14. Chapter 14

And so it was that Edmund found himself waiting in an antechamber off of the Throne Room, two months to the day, after proposing to Rhea. The night before, Edmund had throughly been scrubbed and eaten only water and bread, all to enter the marriage clean and unfettered. This morning, he was dressed plainly in an undyed rough spun tunic and breeches as was Terebinthian custom, but he would not part with his Aslan pin. Pacing off his nerves, Edmund listened to the laughter and hubbub building in the great room, even at this early hour.

Beyond the door gathered a large crowd of Narnians, Terebinthians, Archenlanders and Calormen. King Lune of Archenland and his son, Corin, had already made a favorable impression on the Kings and Queens of Narnia and were a welcome addition to the merriment. Young Corin had made quite the friend out of Queen Susan in the short time he had been at Cair Paravel, joking and clowning for only her amusement. The Tisroc of Calormen was not attending the wedding, but sent on his behalf, a score of dancers, twice as many musicians, and twice again jugglers and the like to entertain at the occasion, as means of his wedding present.

Jarred out of his thoughts, Edmund jumped as Peter slid into the room. Unlike his plain dressed brother, the High King was in full finement, jeweled cardinal-red doublet and ceremonial armour. His crown was hooked on his elbow as he patted the hidden pockets of his clothes. In a panic, Peter looked at his brother, pale and stricken. "I've lost the ring!"

"What!" Edmund bit on the joke hook, line, and sinker, joining his brother's frantic search for the simple rose gold ring that Edmund insisted on giving Rhea. The ring was something he could share from his own world and the groom had fought to get the tradition included in the ceremony. "Ithal's been ribbing me about the ring for a month, if you've lost it, he'll think I scratched it because of him!"

Seeing Edmund dip toward anger, Peter called off the joke. 'Finding' the ring safely on his little finger, the High King dodged the blow that his brother aimed at him. "Just trying to get you out of your head." With a smile, Peter propped his feet up while he sat on a low sofa. "Are you ready?"

"Are you? I just have to repeat whatever you say and then answer I do. You have to make the speeches."

"You also have the kiss, don't forget." Peter watched his brother blush violently.

"Oh, please do not start in on that. Susan cornered me yesterday, forcing me through a birds and the bees lecture. I'm still reeling."

"Our poor backwards brother!" They laughed as Edmund recounted some of the sketchier advice that Susan had given, Peter adjusting or confirming as he went.

"Then she ended by saying 'Just be nice to her Edmund!' as if I'm an ogre, who's forcing Rhea into something."

"I hope you don't feel like we're forcing you into anything. I know this has all gone quickly and was hardly smooth. But Rhea's a good woman. A good choice." Peter spoke as if the words were meant to convince himself as well as Edmund.

"Definitely. Without question a good woman. A good thinker, ready smile, I really like her."

"Are you upset that it's not love?"

"It's what the country needs." Edmund frowned as he thought of the Terebinthian to whom he was about to bind himself. He had begun the courting process all over again, even though he knew that he wouldn't turn Rhea away, and spent everyday with her and various chaperones. Yet he had decided on the day of the engagement that no matter her temperament under closer inspection, Edmund was determined to join the countries together permanently. "Love can come, with time. And work. For my part, I'm half way there. She is a lovely girl."

"Oh, no, I've gone and made you sad. You can't stand out there with a great turtle face, not in front of all our people. What shall I do to put you back into good spirits?"

"Desist brother! You have not made me sad, just thoughtful. Trust that I will wear a smile and behave admirably on my stage. No one will have cause for complaint on my account. I am more than willing to join with Rhea and all that entails." He had not been referring to his wedding night, but the thought came unbidden, making another blush over take his face.

"Ah yes, your exchange of gifts tonight." Peter's laugh was cut off with a rapid tapping on the door. "It is time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mr Tumnus provided the only music as Rhea began the long walk toward the raised dias holding High King Peter, her future husband and their sister Queens. The thin piping set a quick pace for her steps as she concentrated on the back of Eleas' head, preceeding her down the aisle. His curly dark hair under the heavy control of the ornate crown, a small ruby winked back at Rhea in the torchlight.

Too many people. Too many people lined the aisle, eyes glued to Rhea in her unbleached linen dress, freshly washed hair and scrubbed face. Barefoot, she padded between the two great crowds too awed to look at anyone until she heard a light clip-clop to her right. Glancing over, she saw the centaur, Petrus, who had become her tutor over the last two months. Teaching her the ways of Narnia, patiently answering every question that came to mind. The gray-streaked roan, nodded encouragement as he did so often while she was pondering the stories he introduced daily.

With the confidence boost, Rhea risked a look up at Edmund, he seemed young in the plain clothes but was standing poker-straight next to his brother. The only hint that he felt any nerves was the slow clenching and opening of his left fist. Edmund started when he noticed Rhea looking, but kept eye-contact with her as she drew near. He met her at the base of the stairs, took her hand and they knelt at High King Peter's feet, facing each other.

Eleas kissed the girl's cheek before binding the couple's clasped hands together with a long strip of linen. Edmund and Rhea would stay physically bound until the ceremony bound them in the eyes of the nation, the witnesses, and Aslan.

Luckily, Lucy had spent the day before drilling the responses that Rhea would need to make into her head. Edmund's warm hand was completely befuddling her mind, any ability to follow Peter's speech was impossible and she nearly fainted as Edmund stroked his thumb against her skin to ease a cramp. Nearly missing her cue, the color drained from her face as she struggled to pay attention. "I vow to place my husband above all others."

There was no teasing involved when Peter handed the ring box to Edmund so he could slip the thin band on her finger with a shaking hand, nor when Peter crowned Rhea with a matching rose gold circlet as a princess of Narnia. Due to so many points of protocol to remember, it seemed no time at all had passed before Peter proclaimed, "I am overjoyed to present King Edmund the Just, and his new bride Princess Rheatline the Steadfast."

The light of dawn broke the horizon, pink-gold rays bathing the crowd as Edmund ducked his head to seal the proclamation with a first kiss.

The world grew small. Edmund hesitated, hovering just far enough away to force Rhea to close the gap. His lips were dry and salty from licking them throughout the morning. A crackle of static jumped between them as Edmund pulled away too quick. Lips charged, Rhea bounced up to kiss Edmund again. This time he would not retreat, his hand going to her waist as he enjoyed her soft lips against his. The shiver that ran down her back cementing her dizzest daydreams when her mind had practiced just this moment.

A mighty rumble shook the room as true golden light from the sun drenched all in attendance. Rhea grasped Edmund to keep her feet when the terrible roar rent the air. At once beautiful and horrible, everything and nothing, it entered the very bones of King Edmund and Princess Rhea.

Tears welling in her eyes, Rhea turned to the east, "It's Aslan isn't it?" There was no fear in her question just a deep-rooted desire to understand, to accept and be accepted.

Not sure how he heard his bride above the din, Edmund nodded as a heady scent of cinnamon, lilac, sage and amber washed over him. Together, the new couple knelt to receive the great lion's blessing, their hearts full to bursting in the knowledge that Aslan deemed them worthy.

As the roar ebbed, Lucy ran to the balcony hoping to catch a glimpse the wild lion she so dearly missed. Her faith rewarded with disappearing paw prints in the sand. Tears welled in her eyes too, to have Aslan come so near but not show himself to the youngest Pevensie hurt. But what could Lucy do? He wasn't a tame lion.

Behind her and to great fanfare, Edmund kissed Rhea again.


	15. Chapter 15

By pushing and shoving, the jubilant crowd swept their King and Princess away from the food, dancing and games. Eighteen hours of marriage and they hadn't had a single moment of privacy, everyone thought it was far overdue. A lot of winks, thwacks on the back and lude comments were exchanged on the threshold of Edmund's, now their room. The solid door shut out most of the hooting of the crowd and Rhea was in his arms, warm and responsive. Bodies pressing together, their lips met while their hands explored further than the onlookers had permitted.

Rumpled and laughing, Rhea drew Edmund into the room. Holding his hand, she pointed over the bed, "I had my wedding gift to you hung. What do you think? Do you like it? I hope you like it."

Rhea's tapestry was centered upon the wall above the bed, the greens and grays animating the sea with the golden visage of Aslan erupting from the dark swirls. Drawn to the portrait, Edmund stepped on his bed to get a closer look at her handiwork. "It's fantastic, Rhea. The whole thing looks alive. I could jump in for a swim." From his vantage point on the bed, the King saw that many aspects of his sanctum had changed since saying 'I do.' More furniture had been added to the spartan room. An oak desk, dressing table, burnished copper mirror, and a small bookcase next to a stuffed chair, joined his belongings of darker, heavier stock. Blankets and rugs lay everywhere, including under his bare feet. Sheepishly, Edmund stepped off the bed, wiping imaginary dirt from the bed quilt. "Everything looks wonderful. Must be that 'woman's touch' that Susan keeps going on about."

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it! Eleas had them brought over from home. I made all the blankets, I get cold and when Mr Tumnus mentioned that you always have the balcony doors open, I just knew I'd want them." She rushed to him and captured his lips again, amazed that Edmund was living up to her daydreams. Breathless, flushed, Rhea broke away just long enough to ask, "So where did you put my gift?"

"What gift?" Edmund reached out to pull his gasping bride against his body. Two firm hands braced against his chest while the room turned cold.

Carefully precise, Rhea spoke as she would to a toddler. "The gift. You were to make me something for our wedding. You've had two months. We exchange the gifts, seal the marriage and officially are husband and wife. It's why we've been awake for a day and a half." Rhea began to slowly nod, praying Edmund had merely found a sense of humor and would present the gift.

Not believing his ears, the King raised his eyebrow. "I made you a princess and gave you my ring. Aren't those presents enough?"

"You made the ring?" Rhea's face lit up at the loophole but quickly shadowed as Edmund shook his head. "Ned, the ring is beautiful and I'll never part with it but it's not the same as making the gift yourself. And being a princess comes from your station, it's not a gift you can give. If I married a baker, I'd be a baker's wife." Rhea pulled back, padding across the room to her desk. Draping a quilt over her shoulders she leaned heavily on the edge. "I asked Peter and Ithal to make sure you were working on the gift."

Confused, excited, irritated, Edmund's jaw dropped. A minute ago his night held the promise of fun, sweaty exploration. Now it was collapsing around his ears. "Don't worry, they did tell me about the gifts. I just thought they were making fun of me about giving you my 'gift'." He blushed as he fantasized about the rest of their night. "I can get you something tomorrow, or you can pick something out when we get to Galma next week for the tourney. Anything you want." He went over and chuffed her shoulders until Rhea gave him a small smile. Bending down to kiss her and start things again, she dodged him until he gave up. "You're really mad about this."

"Of course, I am!"

Revellers chose that moment to pound on the door, startling the newlyweds with the sudden noise. Angrily, both yelled at the offending door, "SHUT IT!"

"Of course, I'm mad. I've been dreaming about tonight since I met you." Now it was time for her ears to burn as she pushed down her arousal. "Getting something made specially for me. Knowing that someone took the time, that the man I married thought about me when I wasn't arround. That I crossed his mind when he sat idle and he put those thoughts toward crafting something that can last. It's not just about a trinket, it means so much more."

"I don't have IDLE time. Ask anyone, I work all the time. Did you expect me to knit you a sweater while I made an inventory of our arrows and shields? Or I suppose I could have cobbled you some shoes as I sorted out the grain harvest." All he got was a scathing look from behind a curtain of blonde hair because of the sarcasm. Edmund massaged his neck, a tension knot materializing. "So what do we do?" Edmund was looking for the fastest, easiest way to end the argument and get into bed.

"I want my gift."

"Well, don't hold your breath. I won't put things on hold to make you something, and I'm not leaving to get supplies tonight."Agitated that she wouldn't let it drop, Edmund couldn't hide the annoyance in his voice.

It was a stalemate. Rhea narrowed her eyes at him, Edmund scowled at her ire. Neither would talk, sure that the other was wrong. When Edmund crossed his arms over his chest, Rhea mirrored his stance. When Rhea blew a lock of hair out of her face, Edmund did the same. Back and forth, they copied each other in angry silence. Time plodded along, neither giving an inch until Edmund stifled a yawn. Having had her eyes locked on her husband, Rhea could not resist yawning too, which started a horrible cycle of sleepy inhales until they shook trying to stop, laughing as it proved difficult.

Realizing just how tired he was, Edmund pulled his tunic off over his head, exposing his wiry frame. With a charming smile, he held a hand out to his lady, "Can we put this behind us? Come join me in bed." Wrong move.

The lightened mood ended as quickly as it came, "I'll sleep in the chair, thank you very much." Huffy, Rhea threw herself into the new chair, tucking a quilt around her before turning her face away from him.

Edmund wadded his shirt up and threw it across the room, stepping out of his breeches, he padded around the room to extinguish lamps and candles. He flung back the bed quilt and laid down, the mattress soothing after the argument. Tossing, trying to get comfortable, Edmund couldn't believe he was still sleeping in an empty bed.

"Rhea?"

"Yes?"

Edmund was at her side in a thrice, gathering his wife, blanket and all into his arms. Picking her up, he carried Rhea to the bed.

Struggling against his strong arms, Rhea tried to free herself, "Edmund, what do you think you're doing. I will not, OW!"

Unceremoniously, Edmund dropped her on the bed, with firm tucks he wrapped her blanket tightly around her soft body. Covering Rhea from toe to chin.

"I accept that we're not going to have sex, I get it. I have lasted this long as a virgin, I can last longer. But I refuse to sleep alone on my wedding night." He patted her on the shoulder, then bent over to kiss her startled face gently. When Rhea didn't slap him, he deepened the kiss. Letting their heat infuse his soul, until she began to return the kiss. In the dark, Edmund climbed over Rhea to gain his side of the bed. Once under the covers, he returned to his wife's side, snaking an arm over her waist to pull her close. "Good night, and keep your hands to yourself."


	16. Chapter 16

a/n the last chapter seemed off to me as well, guess that's what I get for writing and publishing on the same day, my writing usually works out all right in the end. that's why beta-readers exist, i suppose. fyi last line of chapter 15 is edmund teasing rhea. next chapter probably not up for a week, i will be sans computer. thanks so much for reading, i do try to post as quickly as i can but i don't outline much so new stuff gets added when i think of it.

The isle of Galma was holding a tournament for knights, the leaders of the small nation inviting the King and his new bride to preside over the event. A to sea voyage would make for a very romantic honeymoon, was the thought all around. They took the newly christened _Juniper_, a Terebintian ship that Eleas had thoughtfully given as his wedding present to the couple. Rhea showing her sea skills as she ran and jumped along the deck of the giant red-lacquered ship cutting through the waves with a phoenix head on the prow. Not a minute of seasickness for the lass, she sang and chatted with all the sailors, some she knew from home, others were Narnians but all soon loved her. More comfortable with sailors than soldiers, Rhea left the five young warriors traveling on the ship for Edmund to entertain. Three Terebinthians, a satyr and a faun, they were entering the tournament, looking for glory and adventure.

A mutual, unspoken decision to drop the argument lay between the newlyweds. Stealing kisses and hugs during the day, Edmund and Rhea exuded contentment to all those around them, but at night Rhea still refused to go further without her wedding gift which Edmund refused to make. Even in the narrow bunk of the ship, waking twined in each other's arms, they were able to resist, neither admitting to just being plain stubborn.

Eight days after leaving Cair Paravel, the merry troupe landed at the port town of Caztil. Greeted by Governor Nul and his wife Tyve along with other early arrivals for the tourney who wanted to size up their rivals and catch the first glimpse of the new Princess. Tyve was a handsome woman in her forties, she quickly took Rhea under her wing, whisking her up to the governor's mansion for rest and refreshments.

Once Edmund saw the horses safely off the ship and into the makeshift stables, Governor Nul personally gave King Edmund and the five soldiers a tour of his home city. A small city busting at the seams with preparation for the tournament, Caztil acted as the main commerce hub of the island. With a large market square, and inns and taverns at every turn, it had everything needed to cater to the traders who frequented the port.  
And for the next few weeks, soldiers from Archenland, Calormen, the Lone Islands and elsewhere would be cramping the streets and waterways.

Ending back at the market, Edmund and Governor Nul looked through the stalls together, Nul pointing out unique items that might interest a new bride, he was a good salesman and Edmund was soon arranging for parcels to be delivered both to the mansion and the ship. Rather than head for a tavern, the soldiers milled about, staying within earshot of the King, strange enough that Edmund realized they had taken it upon themselves to act as bodyguard.

Governor Nul, once Edmund's purse was lighter, asked, "Shall we see you compete in any of our games, your majesty?"

"Since Queen Susan isn't entered, I think I'll do the archery, for once I'll have a chance of winning." Edmund heard a laugh from a soldier two stalls over, cementing the knowledge that he was under observation.

"Come now, I think everyone would be very entertained to see the King Edmund of story. Get to test their skills against the legend who broke the Witch's wand. You could do the single combat, our winner receives a cash purse and a full tackle outfit for their horse."

"I had thought to join in more, but I haven't been in combat for years. Daily sword practice against a dummy doesn't quite keep the skills current." Edmund stopped a seller pushing a produce cart. Paying with silver, he tossed an apple to each of his minders and handed an orange to the Governor before letting the woman continue on her path.

"If you're of mind, sire, you can join the five of us in the mêlée. Your skills can be a little rusty if my axe is watching your back. We need a sixth to enter and you're surely better than some random guy we recruit." The other soldiers made agreeable noises.

"Well, as long as I'm better than some random guy."

A dark satyr thumped his king on the shoulder, "I'll gladly take the scholar for our team, at least we won't lose from lack of tactics." And so it was agreed the Edmund would be their sixth. A light practice later, the five were heartened to see Edmund quite handy with sword and shield.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Waving at the cheering crowd, Edmund and the other competitors basked in the applause as the archery event ended. It had been a good morning to shoot, the wind was low and the sun behind the competitors' backs. Winning at the 100 and 200 yard targets, Edmund was bested at the 25, 50, 150 benchmarks all by the same archer. Throughout he had heard his wife calling out encouragement not only to himself but all the entrants, she and Tyve keeping the crowd interested in the game.

Joining the winner, a mousey teenager named Lizet, up on the podium, Edmund could only smile. It seemed he was destined to always be second to a girl in archery. Turning to shake Lizet's hand the girl turned bold, stealing a quick kiss from his cheek. She was off the podium, medal and prize purse in hand, before Edmund could even react. Edmund took his own prize winnings and was flocked by his friends who ribbed him mercilessly until he bought their silence on the matter, splitting the purse among them as he had planned to do anyway.

He feeling a tug on his sleeve, Edmund found Rhea at his side, her eyebrow arched as she glanced between her husband and Lizet, who was chittering among a cluster of girls.

The corner of his mouth twitched as Edmund unbelted his sword and held it out to his wife, "I think you should defend my honor, Rheatline. The stabby end goes in first." He nudged Rhea with the belt, moving to secure the sword at her waist before her feigned annoyance melted away.

"You're an idiot." Rhea planted a toe-curling kiss on her husband.

"And you spend too much time with Peter, he's clearly had a bad influence on your speech." Edmund struggled to regain his breath, taking her hand it seemed that second place wasn't such a bad thing.

Leading the way through the tourney tents, Edmund began to whistle a Tereb song, once Rhea joined in singing, his guards did too, and it was a happy troop that inspected their weapons getting ready for the multiple rounds of single combat the next day. Practicing with the others had whet Edmund's appetite for battle, so he had thrown his name into running along with his friends.

Outside the soldier's tents, Rhea sat next to Edmund, watching as he systematically oiled the joints on his sheet armor. "Ned, is there anything I can do to help?" Nervous, having only ever seen him practice fight, Rhea yearned for a project to keep her busy.

"If you're willing, could you attach my marker to the back of the over-padding." His armor clanged as Edmund stood to fetch the clothes as Rhea took out her needle case. Returning, he went back to his work.

Surprised at what she saw, Rhea asked, "Shouldn't your marker be Aslan or a crown?" The large black badge had an image of an open book, not very intimidating.

Over the soldiers' chuckles, Edmund explained, "It's a satyr joke. They registered me under the name 'Scholar' so the magistrate gave me a corresponding marker. It had already been recorded so I told Governor Nul to just leave it. It could be worse, I've thought up about a hundred less flattering names or badges that these men could have set up for me."

A Terebinthian winked at Rhea, "It's not that we didn't try for a more appropriate badge, sire, it's more that your other traits are so difficult to depict in fabric."

"And of course, 'horse's arse' was already taken." The faun let out a bleating laugh at his own joke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day broke cool and electric as fields were divided for duos to take part in single combat simultaneously. Edmund left a fretting Rhea in the good and distracting company of Tyve, assuring them both he would be careful. The king had just reached the site of his first challenge when he saw the bright blue ribbon tied to his belt. It was the same color as the dress Rhea was wearing that day, a dress that Edmund had bought her the first day in Galma. His fingers drifted against the knotted fabric as he listened to the rules for the tournament.

In his first match, Edmund had drawn a large Archenlander. Like a large, fair-haired mountain, he loomed above the king, raining down blows until Edmund took advantage of a lowered shoulder. Ringing his sword off the man's helmet like a bell, Edmund had a moment to regain his breath. Sweat trickled into his eye causing him to blink at the wrong moment and take a deep slice into his left arm as the mountain lashed out.

The blood ran down his arm, making his hold on the shield slippery. Knowing that he hadn't much time, drawing blood did not end the fights in this competition, Edmund searched for a way to disarm the Archenlander. Edmund felt his shield arm grow cold and heavy, it wouldn't withstand many hits. The mountain was more cautious until his glittering eyes caught the red bloom seeping through Edmund's padding. His look led to his undoing.

While the mountain rejoiced at drawing blood, Edmund was able to catch the hilt of the soldier's sword with his own and send it flying. A quick flick later, the Archenlander was getting a close up view of the point of Edmund's sword. The Archenlander cried mercy to end the battle.

The second round with a Calormen and his curved scimitar was different but just as difficult. Small and fast, the dark hummingbird never stopped moving. So, though his wound had been bandaged, Edmund's arm throbbed painfully with every hit. Edmund's patience won out though, thirty minutes of blocking attacks and playing smart wore out his opponent. Cross from the pain in his arm, Edmund rammed the man when he started to slow down, knocking him to the ground and ending the match.

Edmund and one of the Terebinthians would fight again the next day but for tonight, Edmund just wanted out of his armor.

The faun helped Edmund to his room in the Governor's mansion, Rhea shooed the faun away to his dinner and rest before helping Edmund out of his armor. Grunting as she unclasped the leather bits that held everything together, Edmund finally had enough time to feel how beat up he had gotten. The soft bed below him called his name.

"I'm not used to taking those kind of hits." He gritted his teeth once more as Rhea removed his shirt and worked to replace the soaked bandage on his arm.

"You needn't fight tomorrow, you did quite well today, no one would think less of you, Ned. Pitting that Archenlander against you was ludicrous, he was twice your size if he was an inch." She screwed her face up as the wound continued to bleed. Pressing a clean wad of fluff against the cut, she directed Edmund to apply pressure as she wrapped it tightly once more.

"You can't choose who you meet on the battlefield, they did the same with our matches today. He was a good swordsman, but he got excited when he cut me, I don't think he's seen many real battles. He'll get better with every tourney. The Calormen will need to change his approach if he wants to win, he should have insulted me into attacking and not wear himself out with all his dancing. He was fast enough, he could have skewered me in the gut if I had given him the chance." Reviewing each match through the eye of a tactician, Edmund didn't see how his dissection of the day's events distressed his wife.

"Was it really that close?" Edmund looked up to see Rhea, pale under her olive-tan skin, her hand shook in the basin of water she had gotten to wash the blood and grime away.

Mentally kicking himself, Edmund stroked her hair. "No, it wasn't very close at all. I've been trained well, I'm sorry that my mind tries to figure out the ideal methods for both sides, I shouldn't have said anything. Rheatline..." Edmund lifted her teary face so she had to look at him. "I'm not looking to make you a widow. I wouldn't have entered the tournament if I didn't know I can make a good showing. Okay?" She nodded but didn't say anything so Edmund took a cloth from the basin and wiped the tears away before wiping his own face clean of the sweat and dirt of the day. "I didn't get the chance before, but thank you for the ribbon. I think I'll make it my good luck charm, seemed to work today."

Rhea leaned forward, lightly brushing her lips against his, stopping the flow of words. As the kissing grew more passionate, Rhea fumbled at her new dress, releasing the complicated hooks until she could slip out of the blue frock. Helping Edmund to lay on the bed, her nakedness surprising him almost as much as the hands undoing his belt.

/\/\/\it's rated T people/\/\/\/\/\

Waking up a few hours later, Rhea stretched to find herself alone in the darkened room. On the night table was a guttering candle, a small bouquet of wildflowers and a carved figurine. Picking up the bit of wood, she saw it was a fox about the size of her palm. Under the fox was a piece of paper, a letter that Rhea read eagerly:

_Darling Rheatline,_

_I have done a horrible thing. I let you believe that I was ignorant of the gifting custom. Not from want of hurting you but from embarrassment that I could not craft anything well enough to express my love for you. Please forgive me. _

_Even before I recognized it as love, you weighed on my thoughts and ran through my dreams. My soul sought you even as my mind was off acting foolish, making me blind to the possibilities of you and I together._

_Believe that it holds all the future plans I have for us in its crude form, unpolished but sincere. Trying to mimic the perfection of our love with my carving would be like jumping to touch the moon and I will not have you wait any longer._

_With Eternal Devotion and by Aslan's Mane,_

_I love you, Ned_

_PS My spine tingles every time you take my hand, it is my deepest desire that you never let go._

The letter was dated for the day before.


	17. Chapter 17

King Edmund's last opponent in single combat was a strange one. An unmarked knight, armored in plain metal and buckskin, bereft of device identifying his origin. No one knew who he was for he never removed his helmet. He carried himself like a young man, yet that was as much a guess as any other aspect. Only the strange knight's eyes were visible through the slit of the helmet, green as moss on a tree. Everyone at the tourney was itching to know more about the mystery man, going so far as to question the Galman boy the knight had hired upon arrival to act as his squire. Yet even the boy wouldn't talk about his master, whether from loyalty or money was another mystery.

The problem with the match was that it was too even, every attack was met with an equal defense so neither gained an upper hand. A break was called after an hour of trading blows with little damage to either warrior, stools brought out on both sides of the field.

The Galma boy scrambled to help his master who still refused to lift his face mask, merely letting the squire mop the back of his neck, check the connectors on his armor and oil the joints. Edmund was not so vain, ripping off his helmet as soon as he sat, steam lifted from his under shirt and his face red from exertion.

"This is completely mental, I'm knocking my head against a wall. No, Rhea, you should be up in the pavilion." The soldiers shifted to let the woman near even as the King protested.

Kneeling before her husband, Rhea drew a wet cloth over his face. Frustration made him squirm away like a small child as she tried to talk to him. Sighing, Rhea caught his nose between her finger and thumb, pulling her husband close, "I understand you probably don't want my help right now, but I'm going to tell you anyway. He never leads with his left leg, if you attack that side you'll push him off-balance. Attack. Attack. Attack. Fight clean, but stop being so noble, you're not fighting someone less skilled so it's not bully-ish to win." She tilted him by the nose to give him a peck on his silent lips. "Be careful of his sword, _cariad_. It's that stabby, pointy thing in his right hand." Rhea let him go. As she left the field, Rhea glowered at the man sitting across from her husband.

"What's _cariad_ mean?"

"Darling-sweetheart, she didn't swear at you...this time. Good advice, though." The Terebinthian double checked the king's armor and locked him back into his helmet. "Avoid the stabby, pointy thing, sire."

Governor Nul signaled the combat to begin again. Edmund and the enigma circled each other, Rhea's observation was correct, the right leg led every action. Edmund's backhand swings made the mystery man pivot to meet the blows. The crowd fell silent, not wanting to endanger either fighter as the conflict grew more serious. With a ferocity that he had not displayed in the earlier round, Edmund attacked as his opponent back-pedaled, tripped and yelled forfeit. Ending the battle and the king's fierceness.

Edmund kicked the knight's sword away and sheathed his own before offering his hand to the fallen man. The crowd erupted, cheering and clapping as the King clapped his opponent on the back. Governor Nul, Tyve and Rhea came down to congratulate Edmund.

The unmarked knight was trying to skulk away as Edmund called out for all the crowd to hear. "Good knight, valiant opponent, please end everyone's suffering! Your identity is gnawing at their minds, remove your helmet so I can congratulate you properly for your fine performance!"

Expectant faces turned as the mystery man allowed his squire pull his gloves and gauntlets off. Bare hands worked at straps until the helmet released with a screech of metal. Younger than Edmund, tan and swarthy, with close clipped brown hair, a beaky, broken nose adding character to his chiseled face. The boy striped off the rest of his armor, revealing a narrow, uneven frame. Free of the extra padding, it was clear that his left leg was inflicted with some type of wasting weakness, stickly were his right was strong. A hand strayed to his ear to play with the single pearl earring he wore, grimacing as the crowd began to gossip.

To avoid staring at his opponent's deficit, the king asked, "Are you of Telmar?" Edmund held his hand out good-naturedly, even as he thought of the recent conflict between their nations.

There was a second of hesitation before the knight took the hand and shook it, "Yes, a Telmarine. I am Caspian, Caspian of the Graywaters." a thick accent slowing his speech. "It seems that my father could not best your brother, and I am unable to best you, King of Narnia. At least not today."

"Today did turn out in my favor." The murmur of the crowd was turning dark as they made the connection between the mystery man and the raiding parties that nipped at so many countries. "Would you care to dine with us tonight? After your performance, you deserve a night of humor and conversation. After you've rested a bit, come up to the governor's mansion." Governor Nul added to the invitation, quelling the whispers of the crowd by welcoming Caspian into his home.

"Governor, King," bobbing his head slightly to each man, Caspian collected his helmet from his squire, "As merry as your invitation is, I prefer to keep my own company. If you'll excuse me. Micha!" The man replaced his helmet but left the visor aloft as he walked away, pulling his left leg along behind him. With a quick bow to the governor and King Edmund, the Galma youth collected his master's sword, running after the Telemarine while juggling the metal bits of war.

Governor Nul made noises about sending a meal to the runner-up but Edmund barely heard as he watched Caspian disappear among the crowd. He wondered at his chances of winning if the Telemarine had been whole.

Rhea slipped her hand into her King's, whispering through the troubling thoughts. "We'll just have to entertain ourselves, I suppose." Edmund smiled down at her and let himself be pulled into the celebration of his victory.


	18. Chapter 18

Just before dawn, Edmund left Rhea in their bed to walk among the competitor's tents near the tournament grounds. The good cheer and celebration of the previous day had not lessened the King's trepidation about the Telmar he had fought. Even as Rhea snuggled against him, naked and beautiful, her soft breathing tickling his neck, niggling fears nipped at his mind just enough to keep him from joining her in blissful sleep.

A few cookpots were on the fires already, the tenders hailing Edmund quietly as he toured the area looking for a specific tent. Whispered inquiries brought him to his quarry, or at least were his quarry had been. There was only a bit of trampled grass to show that a tent had been set up in the space, that and Edmund's bruises the evidence that Caspian of the Graywaters was ever in Galma. Asking around, Edmund found that the boy, Micha was gone as well.

To vent his concerns, Edmund penned a letter, sending a warning to back to Narnia. Peter, Susan and Lucy were in better position to find out about the Telmarine and insure that Caspian's aggression in the tournament was not indicative of greater problems.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Leaving Governor Nul, Tyve and the isle of Galma behind after the tournament excitement was bittersweet. Their mêlée team performed well enough to claim second place, Edmund and the other soldiers had taken the time to heal fully, but now Edmund was taking his new wife back to her home in Terebinthia. A few weeks was not too long to wait, yet Rhea was to officially install Lord Bronn at Ponteil as her heir. Once their boat docked, a pleasant surprise was waiting for the couple in the form of Eliandra, happier and more natural, blossoming as Bronn courted the woman. Lucy's healing cordial had worked wonders on Bronn and he had set his eye on the young woman who had been brave enough to run toward danger. The castle at Ponteil could soon hold a family again, much to the delight of the townspeople, who had taken a shine to the gruff soldier.

Their small group travelled the roadways of the small country north to visit Prince Eleas, the _Juniper_ sent to make port at Brynth and meet them.  
Unlike color drenched Narnia, Terebinthia was a rocky, unyielding land in early autumn, but Rhea seemed to love it. Wind storms had whipped the trees naked of leaves the week before, filling the nights of travel with rustling, which led to scary stories around the fire. Edmund enthralled the group with an eerie recitation of 'The Raven'. Rhea countered with a particularly robust telling of 'The Lady in the Woods.' Ghosts, golems, ravenous beasts, and sea serpents populated the stories from the soldiers, all leading to the fire being built quite high to combat the willies as each member of the troop drifted to sleep.

Brynth had transformed in the dozen weeks since Prince Eleas had returned, sending Lord Bastion back to Ganu freed the boy and his uncle, Lord Jahnis, to concentrate on the citizenry and not politics. As yet another round of nuptial celebrations began, Rhea saw Edmund break away from the feast to walk into the emptied city, everyone being at the party. By the time Rhea had made excuses enough to free herself from the well wishers, her love was out of sight but it took her just minutes to track him down as he sat on the edge of the town's well. Holding back, Rhea watched as Edmund kicked at loose gravel, making ruts and scuffing his new boots.

"Cariad, join me if you wish." Without looking up, Edmund shifted to make room for his wife, still playing with the pebbles.

"You're missing our party, my lord." Rhea joined him, feeling the shiver that traveled up his arm when she took his hand. Concerned he had taken chill, she asked "Are you cold?"

Blushing, Edmund squeezed her hand, "No, I just like holding your hand."

"Oh, I'm not going to get tired of hearing that."

He moved closer to her, happy when she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat thus for minutes letting the quiet of the town blot out the noise of the celebration.

"I think it's time to go home, Ned."

"Yes, we've been gone too long, our guests have probably noticed our absence." With a deep sigh, Edmund moved to stand. Finding that his wife did not take similar motion, he turned to Rhea in surprise.

"Not to the party, Ned. Home. It's time to return to Narnia. Do not think I haven't noticed you looking to the west in longing." Rhea smiled at him as Edmund plunked down at her side once again.

"I won't lie, I have yearned for the sight of Cair Paravel. I am tired of being away from the rest of my family, tired of the parties, tired of chitchat. I'm not complaining, Rheatline." Edmund kissed Rhea's forehead, "I've loved having this time with you, but I miss my desk and my things, I miss Phillip bullying me. I wanted to give you time here, we won't be able to come Terebinthia like this often...Terebinthia is your home, and I know what it is to be kept from your home."

"Narnia is my new home now and for the rest of my life, Aslan willing. I am satisfied that Ponteil is in good hands and Eleas has grown so much in the past year...I know that Terebinthia will have a good King in him. Unfortunately, I no longer have a place here, so it is time I carved out a niche in your world. And I find that I miss the friends I've made at Cair Paravel. It will be good to see Peter, Susan and Lucy and I'm ready to spend time with Petrus and Mr Fox, I miss them so. It's time to find a routine. And stop this seemingly endless round of parties and feasts." They chuckled together, it did seem that they hadn't had a meal sans toasting and cheering for the entire three months they had been abroad.

"I'm serious! I've outgrown two of the dresses you bought me in Galma, if this continues I'll need to alter every scrap of clothing I own. Here, feel. I have a belly!"

As Edmund protested that she was beautiful anyway, Rhea smoothed his hand over her lower stomach. Indeed there was a swollen belly there but it felt odd to the King's hand. Rhea's laughter grew quiet as Edmund explored more of her stomach, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration.

"What is it?" nerves seeped into her voice as Edmund kept prodding her.

"Now that you bring it to my attention, I can't believe I didn't notice...I'm hardly an expert and I do recommend that we see a doctor to make sure, but I think you, we, us...we made a baby."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sea was gray and mercifully flat as the _Juniper_ sailed back to Narnia. Yet, even under these conditions, Rhea was seasick every few hours. The Terebinthian doctor had told her it would be like this, but mostly it was pride that made Rhea so uncomfortable. A fisherman's daughter, she had been to sea nearly everyday since birth and never been seasick. It was only now that she understood why some people didn't enjoy skimming across the water in a boat. She understood now.

Six long days passed, Rhea miserable and Edmund beside himself, a jumpy new father months before the baby was even born. Solicitous of her every need, Edmund made himself rather a nuisance, until Rhea banned him from the cabin during the day.

At the word that land was sighted, Rhea thanked Aslan for seeing her safely home. Edmund thanked Aslan for not letting Rhea throw him overboard.

Forcing herself up to the deck, Rhea let Edmund slip a steadying arm around her waist as Cair Paravel drew into glittery sight. Their hope for peace and quiet was dashed as they saw the Tisroc's pennants waving from various vantage points around the castle. Edmund groaned, "I forgot, the Tisroc's son, Rabadad or something was coming to visit. He's looking toward Susan as a bride, the performers he sent for our wedding reported to the Prince of her beauty. If it's going well, I fear this means more toasting and flowery speeches, cariad."

Rhea cradled her stomach, "I think I have a perfectly good excuse to avoid at least some of it." The couple gazed up at their home, happiness filling them as it drew nearer, while the ship became a flurry of activity getting ready to dock.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Veering into 'A Horse and his Boy' third book of the series. Not sure how many people have read the books, just a bit of synopsis for h+b that pertains to my story. Edmund, Susan and company go to Calormen at the behest of Prince Rabadash and the Tisroc. Rabadash wants Susan as his own and will not let her leave the country until she bends to his will, becoming his wife or concubine. Edmund and Susan form a plan to leave Calormen, doing so on their ship much to Rabadash's anger. The Prince gathers his army and sets out across the great desert to attack Archenland, planning to gain a foothold there so he can invade Narnia. This bit takes place while Edmund and Susan are in Calormen, leaving Peter, Lucy and Rhea at Cair Paravel.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally free of visiting dignitaries and honored guests, Cair Paravel was returning to normal, albeit with King Edmund and Queen Susan away on their adventure in Calormen, so not quite normal. A light tittering of excitement seemed to fill the halls as Rhea wandered, trying to find a solitary perch, one hand on her belly the other gripping a package. Quickly ducking around a corner to avoid another round of delighted murmuring over the life growing inside her, Rhea heard humming coming out of Peter's office, the door ajar.

Poking her head into the comfortably cluttered room, so unlike his brother's strictly ordered domain, Rhea saw Peter hunched over the reports which had come in that morning, humming to keep himself company. Knocking softly to alert him, Rhea came in as Peter jumped up to clear a chair of parchment scrolls, dropping a peck on her cheek as he helped her sit.

While he finished reading, Rhea opened the package revealing small tarts, nudging one toward Peter before popping one in her mouth. She was still working on the too big bite when Peter tried his, his mouth twisting at the taste. It was all he could do to choke out, "Lemony." his eyes watering.

"I wanted something sour, I made them myself." She began a second as Peter struggled with his own bite, "If you hate it, you needn't finish it, I promise to not get offended." Peter managed to swallow but pushed the rest away. "Even though I slaved away at them for half the morning, even as I was pressured to leave the kitchen every few minutes, no, don't." Peter was about to take a second bite to justify the work of his sister-in-law. Rhea took it out of his hand, eating the tart herself, laughing as he searched scattered glasses for anything to take the taste away.

"Why were you chased out of the kitchens? Getting in the way?"

"No, I was not in the way. I was in my own little corner, happily making a mess, which I was going to clean up until my bucket and scrub brush were stolen from me. I found myself outside with my tarts in my hands before I could stand my ground. Then I went to the nursery, but Lucy has a small army working in there to prepare the room and no space left for me. Mrs Beaver is in our room working on baby clothes with her second-best sewing machine, graciously gifted to me for the wedding, so I can not even distract myself with that chore. And now I'm left with your office as a safe haven away from people telling me not to lift things, to have a chair, maybe a bit of a lie down... All while..." Peter reached out to pat her belly which was vibrating as her child kicked out, bemused to hear Rhea's complaints. "All while people keep touching me." The Princess frowned at the man who was now laughing at her.

"We're all just excited for you. And if we treat you preciously, it's because you are precious. Your time in the audience chamber has shown what we already knew, that you will do what is needed to keep Narnia safe and prosperous. It means a lot overall, but it also means that you're going to be henpecked about not wearing yourself out, at least until I have a new niece or nephew to spoil."

Rhea rolled her eyes and replaced Peter's hand on her belly just in time for another mighty kick.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first snow of winter makes the free folk of Narnia nervous. Unearthing memories of the dark times of Narnia under the rule of the White Witch from those still alive who saw the atrocities first-hand. Their ears straining to hear the whisper of sleigh rails over hard-packed snow, never settling into proper winter hibernation until the cheerful visit from Father Christmas, made ever more joyous since it is not Jadis at their door.

Weeks remained before the survivors of that evil time could reap this simple comfort. Many toasts are raised to the valiant dead while bundled around roaring fires and warm hearths, the sun setting early as the snow swirls outside their doors. Stories passing to the next generation of the Icicle Castle and its menagerie of stone dissidents who spoke against her rule.

It was at this precarious time of year, when so many were already on edge and Narnia had lost the protection of two of its rulers when another reason to rue the season swept the small country.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Peter! Peter!" Even before the door crashed open to show Queen Lucy in her night-dress, a shawl wrapped tightly around her, frantic and ghostly pale, the High King was roused from a deep sleep by the sound of her calling. His feet barely touched the floor as she drug him through the castle in only under clothes. He tried desperately to understand his sister's gasping words but only caught 'Rhea' and 'fell' before bursting into the courtyard and heading toward the source of trouble.

Snow was falling heavily on the bent backs of those looking down at Princess Rhea. Trenches in the snow told the story of her fall on the icy walkway, a vicious tumble more than a simple fall. Rhea lay at the base of the castle way, not responding as Mr Fox called her name and licked at her face. Peter was pushing through the crowd as the centaur, Petrus, galloped into the courtyard.

Petrus quickly scattered the onlookers as he struggled to lower his body enough for his learned hands to prod gently at the woman. "Sire, we must get her inside, we must keep her warm. She is already ice under my hands."

Peter gathered Rhea in his arms, carrying the precious bundle on the long march to her rooms. She felt cold against his bare skin but he was able to find a slow heartbeat even as he sped along the corridors, which gave him cause to hope.

Entering Edmund's room, Lucy gasped to see the furniture covered in a light dusting of snow, more drifted in from the open balcony as she struggled to bar the doors against the cold. She shook the snow off the bed quilt, readying the space for Rhea, before starting on the fireplace. Soon she had a roaring fire in the hearth and was able to turn her attention back to her sister-in-law's plight. The centaur and her brother, who had seen many injuries on the battlefield, conferred over her now shaking body.

**WARNING:** Starting with the end of this chapter, we're getting dark and we'll stay that way for a while, the next chapter mostly then dark clouds. So...gird yourself. Trust that it's for a purpose. We've had some dark in this story before, just bear with me. I'm like the Cylons, I have a plan.


	20. Chapter 20

"Father? You called for me?" Caspian of the Graywaters limped into his father's antechamber after receiving an affirmative grunt from the stooped man standing by the fire. Micha, the Galman shadow, scampered ahead of his master to place a low stool to the left of Caspian's chair. The cold was effecting the man's joints so he required help to become comfortable once he sat.

"And how is my lame boy?" Julian, head chieftain of the Graywater Telemarines and the one responsible for the attacks on his Narnian neighbors, grimaced at his only son. He thought Caspian twisted and unworthy of rule and saved few chances to remind the young man of his infirmity. Yet he had not sired another son so had little choice in heirs. "I see you've brought your devoted catamite with you, what a boon to my day!" Julian barked like a dog at Micha, aiming a kick at the boy but missing as he lost his balance. Micha felt obliged to rush forward and help the leader keep his feet and was rewarded with a slap in the ear when Julian was upright again. "Do not touch me, you unnatural thing!"

While Micha reeled from the heavy blow, Caspian sighed, "Father, please sit before you fall into the fire. Micha, pour us wine, watered wine, and then return to my chambers."

"Yes, must keep that bed warm, mustn't we?" Julian slumped into a high-backed chair as a coughing fit overtook him. The old coot walloped Micha again when the boy delivered his goblet, nearly knocking him down before the Galman escaped the room.

"The boy is my personal servant, father. These actions you levy against us are unjust."

"Anything I choose to levy is JUST!" Julian roared with surprising strength. "If I say you share a bed with a horse it is the truth, boy. What am I to think? You certainly aren't sleeping with that wife I found for you. I should bed her myself just to make sure that you have an heir!" He was racked with another round of coughing, as he knocked against his chair he looked small and old.

Caspian marveled that this was the man who terrorized him so as a child. He remembered his father towering above him, heavy hands raining down abuse meant to turn him into a man strong enough to lead. This 'teaching' had worked in a way, Caspian could be a hard man when needed but once his body began to deteriorate from the wasting disease, about age 15, the future leader of the Graywater Telmarines had had to develop other talents than just brute strength.

Long accustomed to his father's rants, Caspian absently rubbed his extended leg while listening to the sick man continue to expound on Caspian's failings as a person. The son knew the chief would eventually run out of steam and turn to the reason he commanded Caspian to attend him.

Noticing that his audience was no longer listening to the barbs he was spewing into the air, Julian tossed his empty goblet at Caspian's head. Caspian caught it with his good right hand and pasted a fake smile upon his face, "Sorry, father did you want more?" With difficulty, Caspian got out of his chair and poured more drink for both. Remembering the thanks that Micha received, Caspian was careful to dodge when his father moved to strike his weakened left side.

Julian glowered darkly at his son but got to his point finally, "I wanted you here when our latest forray into Narnia returned, our scouts reported they should gain the fort shortly."

"Why was I not informed of another dip into Narnia? I have had no reports as to the plunder gained."

"It is a new kind of scheme, twisted boy. One that I hope will prove fruitful." Julian's guard interrupted to announce that the expected guests had arrived. Receiving permission, the soldier led two cloaked figures into the room. "Come near the fire, you can drink and eat once we've had your report."

As the duo drew further into the room, they lowered their hoods in unison to show familiar faces to Caspian. Quera and Shian had come to offer their services to the Telmarine years ago and by subtle string pulling had orchestrated many of the attacks on Narnia. Saying that they came from Ettinsmoor, a northern land populated by giants and any number of strange creatures, the two attempted to pass for human. Indeed, at shallow inspection Quera looked to be a remarkably beautiful woman, graceful in bearing and could pass as a Telmarine. Shian bore the natural alertness of a warrior. Wonderfully balanced, he brought to mind any number of finely honed blades and carried the look of a Calormen.

Yet, when one looked at them out of the corner of one's eye they seemed to shift. Shian grew pointed teeth and deer-like ears, Quera looked reptilian with scales and slitty eyes. In another strangeness, if you cared to discuss with a friend what Quera and Shian looked like, you might quickly realize the descriptions were not at all similar even as the gut feeling was the same as described before. The two were learned in the magical arts but would not divulge where their power stemmed from nor what they truly were.

Caspian felt uneasy being near the two tools of his father, personally he would rather light himself on fire than use the Ettinsmoor witch and her silent partner to gain a foothold in Narnia. But Caspian was not chief nor did his father take his council in this matter.

Quera and Shian bowed low to Julian before Quera began her story. Her low, husky voice always made Caspian sleepy but tonight he was prepared and dug his pointed thumb nail into his thigh to keep alert. The duo, under instruction from Julian, had traveled into Narnia further than anyone before. Reaching Cair Paravel, Quera used her special brand of magic to forestall anyone discovering their existence while they watched and waited.

Observing that the coming winter gave the citizens of Narnia superstitious leanings, Quera and Shian prepared special powders and potions intended to haunt the recipient. They watched for the opportunity to infect High King Peter or his sister Queen Lucy but neither seemed to move alone. And a certain solitude was required for their work. Shian was first to notice the Princess, heavy with child, who went out of her way to avoid the other castle residents, seeming to prefer her own company.

Caspian listened harder at the mention of Rhea and her child, his stomach twisting as glee entered the voice of Quera while she relayed the next part. As the story unfolded, he kept a careful hold on his feelings, it would not do to let his father know he held a grudging respect for Edmund and his princess. That would only serve to place a larger target on the couple.

Quera never went into the specific details of her magic, wanting to keep the awesome wonder of Julian intact. She merely said that she and Shian planted the seed of insomnia into the Princess, causing the woman to traverse the castle for five nights attempting to settle herself. On the sixth night, the night of the first snowfall, Quera gained the balcony outside the royal chambers. Lighting a small fire, she threw a handful of her magic powder upon the flames, flooding green smoke through the open doors for Rhea to breathe in. Soon Rhea began to stir, waking once more to walk the hallways of Cair Paravel, yet this time she was following a tinkling of sleigh bells only she could hear.

Curiosity overcame her sense as Rhea continued to hunt for the source of the music. The castle felt warm in her drugged state, Rhea dropped her shawl and shed her shoes while walking. Quera shadowed the woman, herding her when needed to meet Shian. Leaving the castle, Rhea slipped in the fresh snow and ice. Rolling to a stop, the princess lay prone as Quera and Shian worked further magic. Whispering instructions to the toxins as they entered the woman's body.

"She will have a fever that makes her burn with cold, nightmares will fill her fevered dreams with visions of the Snow Queen, Jadis. Her mutterings will excite panic among that already delicate population. She will be near mad when she wakes after 15 days. Trust me when I say, my lord, that no one in Narnia will be able to combat your plan." Quera told of High King Peter finding his sister-in-law, they had lingered in Narnia just long enough to make sure that she lived and the magic had taken hold. Stories of the Snow Queen ran rampant and you could taste the panic on the wind as the duo made their way back to Graywater.

Julian, having fallen under the spell of Quera's speech and forgetting all else, started as Caspian spoke, "And what is that plan, father? What can harassing that woman do for us?" Caspian was doubly concerned about sending more trouble toward Narnia, so kept his voice cool.

"Narnia is a superstitious land, boy. If we gnaw at the gut, we can fell any man or country. Sewing the idea that the Snow Queen has returned will cause chaos through the land. We will wait, we will watch, until the perfect time to strike them all dead. Then the Telemarines will carry me into Narnia as their King, not just a chieftain."

Caspian caught a glimmer of insanity in his father's eye, but as soon as that thought came to mind he decided it was just the fire. As Quera and Shian left the room, Shian motioned with his hand. As his fingers splayed and closed into a fist, the green smoke that filled Julian's antechamber disapated leaving a slight sent of lichens and wet moss to settle on the stone floor.


	21. Chapter 21

A week had passed and snow still flew outside the sturdy walls of Cair Paravel. The white fluff camouflaging the natural geography of Narnia with its thick blanket of calm. Alas, that calm did not permeate the inside of those sturdy walls.

Rumors ran wild as the Princess Rhea was secluded in her chambers, her only visitors were their majesties High King Peter and Queen Lucy, the centaur, Petrus, and trusted friends Mr Fox and Mrs Beaver. Everyone who lived in the castle knew of Rhea's fall and the strange fever that had befallen the expectant mother. Servants who cleaned the rooms of that wing relayed stories of mad screeching to the other workers. Eventually Peter banned all servants from the area, taking care of the duties himself.

Lucy and Mrs Beaver would enter the room at the same time and upon leaving could be seen in close conference of urgent whispers. Often they bore bruises which Lucy would treat with her magic cordial if too painful. Those that saw the bruises dared to speak even louder about Jadis' return, none thought that any other woman could inflict such damage. When those rumors were overheard by their majesties, Lucy was more careful to hide the scratches and bruises before leaving the wing and Peter assured the citizenry that Rhea was merely ill and that everything possible was being done for her.

Mr Fox was acting as messenger, fetching the centaur at all hours if Peter thought the need was great. Snuggling against Rhea, his tail wrapped over his nose, the loyal red fox spent many alert nights watching over the girl and was there when her fevered mumblings turned into painful shrieks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fifteenth day of Rhea's illness dawned to the news of Edmund and Susan's ship being sighted just beyond the harbor. Peter was woken by the sentry coming to explain that the ship bore flags telling of an emergency and war. Peter had almost forgotten that his siblings were abroad during the commotion of caring for Rhea. His heart was heavy now that he would need to face his brother. And it was not lost on him that Edmund was signalling his own troubles in addition. Peter shamefully rejoiced at the uncomplicated prospect of war.

"Shall I send a message back, High King Peter?" The sentry spoke softly, eyes darting at Rhea's sleeping form before finding the floor.

Peter sent the sentry back to his post, saying that he would speak to Edmund personally. There was no message that could be sent with flags that would convey the full situation, and the king felt he owed his brother the respect of looking him in the eye when the bad news was broken.

Lucy came into the room soon after, carrying a water basin and the special porridge they had begun feeding Rhea. Lucy had bags under her eyes which were frightfully red from crying. The young queen had really come through in these past fortnight, staying with Rhea nearly as often as Peter.

"Lucy, Edmund and Susan will be making port within the hour."

Summoning her courage, Lucy offered "Shall I join you at the harbor, or do you think I should remain with Rhea?" Their charge began to struggle and mumble under the mound of quilts intended to keep her frigid body warm. Peter turned over, he had been napping in the bed when the sentry came with the news and had not moved, holding Rhea's arms so she wouldn't harm herself. Lucy tried her best to calm her sister-in-law speaking slowly about anything but the White Witch, snow or ice, the only topics that ever streamed from Rhea's lips in her fevered state.

When the fight left her, Lucy was able to spoon some of the food into Rhea's mouth, coaxing it down her throat gently. Peter watched, his face glum, "Maybe Mr Fox would stay with her while we both go to meet the ship. Rhea always seems calmer when he is near, and maybe we should bring Petrus, have him take another look at her before...before Edmund sees."

Lucy dropped the spoon back into the bowl, she got teary again and her hands started shaking.

Peter cleared his throat, holding in his emotions so he wouldn't push Lucy over the edge, the two of them had slept little since Rhea fell ill. The stress of watching over her while running the country was nearly impossible to bear. Unnumbered times in the past week, Peter and Lucy had thanked Aslan for having the other to lean on. "I am not too proud to admit, I fear telling Edmund, I think I'll be braver knowing you are there." Peter reached out to take the bowl before holding Lucy's hands between his own to still them. "I don't know how Ed will react."

"He was so excited..." Lucy shift so she could rest her head on Peter's chest. The two stayed thus, eyes closed, letting comfort enter their lives for the short period of silence. A tawny cat joined the crowd on the bed. Winding around the siblings before claiming its normal spot on Rhea's pillow.

"Tom's returned." Lucy mused as she chuffed the ears of the cat, the special moment broken. "You like our little Rhea don't you? She likes you too." Indeed, Rhea looked as if she merely slept when the over-large cat was near, losing the strained look from her tormented mind. Yet, as far a Lucy could tell, it was an ordinary cat not even one of Aslan's talking beasts. The he-cat had appeared shortly after Rhea fell, eventually Petrus had stopped shooing the beast away.

Lucy petted Tom's, so named by the queen herself, fur back into place before moving to reclaim the porridge bowl. When Lucy was ready to begin feeding Rhea again, she saw that Tom was snuffling over the princess' face, his tongue darting out to lick her cheeks, eyelids and forehead. "Tom, please do not pester her so!" Lucy tried to shove the cat aside, but Tom dug in, chuffing and licking at the girl.

Peter took notice of what was happening and tried to help his sister move the cat out of the way. Peter gave up the fight in surprise when he saw color returning to Rhea's face. Lucy noticed at just the same time. Both held their breath as Tom continued teasing Rhea's skin with his attentions.

A final lick on the tip of her nose seemed to break the spell holding Rhea in her cold nightmare. Her eyes flickered open to see Peter and Lucy looking down at her, mouths gaping and looking sickly. Tom, his chore complete, turned three times on Rhea's pillow and settled down for a nap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund moved to the prow of the ship, he felt like he could fly. The excitement of tricking the Calormenes, getting Susan away from that Rabadash fellow, and the prospect of charging into battle against that pompous jackass made the king's blood sing. On top of all that, the joy of homecoming and seeing his wife, and of course Peter and Lucy, Edmund could barely sleep the entire journey home. That extra time during the night had been spent carving toys, his knife work having improved with practice. Out of his pocket he pulled a rattle, the handle needed a bit more attention before it would be ready for a small hand. The pennants of Cair Paravel could be seen flapping in the breeze and Edmund couldn't remember being happier.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund jumped from the deck to the wooden slats of the dock even before the ship was properly moored. No crowds of smiling fauns and satyrs, no trumpant fanfare, not the welcome he expected. Lucy was at Peter's elbow, standing before a small reserved crowd. Edmund shrugged it off and ran along the deserted pier to hug Peter.

Slapping his brother heartily on the back, Edmund barreled into explanations, "Pete! You should have seen us. We escaped from right under his nose, it was glorious! That blighter thought he could force Susan to accept his advances even as he showed his true colors. He was such a prat once he regained the comfort of his own country, all that pretty chatter that he laid on us during his visit was all rot!" Edmund paused briefly to squeeze Lucy in a fierce hug,

"Gosh, it's cold here. My blood must have thinned while we were in that desert. Where's Rhea? Susan's brought so many exotic fabrics, bits and bobs, lovely things for both Lucy and my Rheatline." Edmund's head swiveled as he looked to spot his love, she didn't see her but he did see people flashing piteous looks his way and whispering furiously behind shielding hands.

Lucy, once free of Edmund's embrace, had run to Susan just as she was debarking. Now, Edmund saw that they both were crying, but that it wasn't tears of reunion. Susan looked horrified as she clung to her little sister for support. Life slowed down.

Edmund's ears filled with the sound of his own quickened heartbeat as he turned to find Peter still at his side. For the first time in nearly a decade, Peter looked scared and that is when Edmund truly knew something was wrong. With lessening hope, Edmund asked, "Did she not come down because of the weather? Her time must be near, I wouldn't want her to catch cold."

Peter flinched at his brother's words and Edmund's throat constricted on his next idea. "I'll just, I'll just go up to see her shall I? Where can I find her? Pete?"

Peter cleared his throat, knowing that the dreaded time had come. "Ed, Rhea...there's been an accident." Peter physically held Edmund as he tried to bolt for the castle. "No, Ed, she's alive. I spoke to her just minutes ago and she seems in her right mind, a state not known to her for these pass two weeks. Magic befell her, a supernatural malady. Someone was always at her side as she struggled against the fever."

Edmund shook off his brother's restraining arms so he could look him full in the face, "But you say she is once again herself? Why the heavy looks? I imagine it was bad, but what are you holding from me? Why is Susan nearly off her feet in despair if there isn't more to your story?" Angry and verging of hyperventilation, Edmund shoved Peter in the chest.

Lucy rushed forward, catching Peter with a strengthening hand, before blurting out, "It's the baby, Edmund, she didn't make it." Lucy's eyes were huge as she realized what she had said out loud, she slapped her hands over her mouth as if trying to catch the words before Edmund could hear.

Lucy was frozen in her ludicrous pose as Peter elaborated to the stunned Edmund, Susan and ship's crew, all of whom had drawn round. "The fever was too much for Rhea's body, no matter what we did...Petrus had never seen this kind of magic before it was all we could do to keep Rhea from hurting herself during her fits. We tried the cordial, I think it only works on mortal wounds whereas this magic effected Rhea's mind - her soul. The stress..." Peter was unable to fight his sorrow any longer and stumbled over the words he meant to say.

Peter didn't get any further as his words and look ate through Edmund's anger. Dull and pale, Edmund turned toward home, struggling to put one foot in front of the other, his only desire to find his wife and see the truth in person.


	22. Chapter 22

Listening at the door to his room, Edmund could hear Rhea weeping. Could it be, only an hour ago, he had daydreamed of Rheatline waddling to meet him down at the wharf. A few charmed hours of basking in her radiant glow, showing off the toys he had whittled, making her laugh. Maybe a quick tour of nursery, Rheatline tugging at his hand to show him all the small comforts that Lucy had planned for the room. Edmund smiled as he revisited those far off thoughts, before turning somber again. That dream would never be real and all there was to do was open the door and comfort his wife.

Rhea was wailing into Mr Fox's fur as Edmund quietly entered the room. She was so distraught that he was allowing her to hug and squeeze him like a yorkshire terrier rather than treat him with the respect due to a blessed beast of Narnia.

Noticing his lord first, Mr Fox extracted himself from Rhea's tight grasp, jumping to the floor he bowed low to Edmund, his sagging shoulders saying volumes in way of apology. "It is a relief to see you safely home, my liege."

"It is a relief that such a loyal friend was here in my stead. You have done me a great service by watching over Princess Rhea, I will not forget. Thank you, Mr Fox." Edmund returned the bow. Mr Fox trotted out of the room realizing that Edmund had amazingly chosen to not blame anyone for Rhea's illness, at least no one in the castle. Explanations could come later, now what was important was Rhea's recovery.

Edmund glanced at the bed were Rhea was wiping her face on the bed-clothes, to give her time and ease the homecoming, Edmund striped off his outer layers until was in just his trousers and shirt. He could feel Rhea looking at him as he adjusted his Aslan pin. Turning to study her, Edmund saw that her face was thin and pasty from the illness. She seemed older than he had left her, stress lines crept across her forehead and by the corners of her mouth. Too many for such a young woman. Under his gaze, Rhea became self-conscious, drawing her shawl closer and dropping a hand to caress her belly.

Edmund had her in his arms even as Rhea remembered she had no little one inside her to protect.

Rhea buried her face into Edmund's chest, wetting his shirt through, "I just woke up and she was gone, Ned! Gone and I don't remember any of it. I don't remember our daughter, our little Miriam. I'm so sorry."

Edmund murmured sweet words against the top of her head, stroking her back until she calmed. "Rheatline, my love. When Peter said that something was wrong, I thought I'd lost both of you." Edmund found Rhea's hand and entwined their fingers. "I can only bear this hurt because I still have you." He kissed the back of her hand and held her tight. "I should never have left your side."

"Oh, Ned," Rhea could feel Edmund tensing, "You couldn't have known, you were just protecting your sister as you should. As I expect you to."

"I don't understand how Aslan could let this happen. I thought we had his seal of approval from the wedding." Edmund shook as he bit off the words he feared to say.

Rhea lifted her head off his chest, even kneeling on the bed she was a head shorter than her _cariad_ so she had to pull his face down to look him full in the eye. Those deep pools were troubled and confused but as beautiful as she remembered. "You haven't done anything wrong. I haven't done anything wrong. And WE haven't done anything wrong, my Ned." Rhea swiped at the annoying wetness on her cheeks, striving to make sure Edmund would never blame himself, she knew he was introspective. "Children sometimes die. It is a cold fact. Our child died and I would give anything to have her with us right now, but it is not to be. Aslan...Aslan loves us more than we could ever return and wouldn't dole out a punishment this harsh." Edmund nodded, sadly agreeing.

Rhea released Edmund, leaning into him as he sat on the bed. Tom Cat appeared in the bed and they both absently stroked the tawny fur. A gentle scent wafted up as the soft hair was tousled. Cinnamon, sage, amber and lilac, the cat purring at the attention.

Rhea hesitated to bring up her next thoughts, "No, Aslan has not done this to us. I fear our enemy is all too flesh and blood."

"Who? Are you remembering something?" Peter had made Edmund think they had no idea what had caused the illness.

"Not how I became ill, no. I just meant, well...it couldn't have been a Narnian. The beasts of Narnia are not magical themselves, merely blessed by the Great Aslan with speech and thought. Terebinthians do not have magic either, we don't even have folktales about witches, I'm not just biased. Petrus has told me of the dark times of Narnia, from what he said hags may have the ability to cast a frozen fever upon an enemy but a hag would have been noticed near Cair Paravel."

"Yes, we have patrols regularly. Am I to understand, that we must look beyond our borders to find your attackers?"

It was well known that the Telmarines have no magic, they would have used it in their battles with Narnia if they had that craft in their arsenal. With a dawning light, Edmund reasoned out that the Calormenes would have the most to gain from a Narnia weakened from despair and paranoia. Edmund grunted as Tom Cat lashed out with unsheathed claws, blood blossomed from the back of Edmund's hand as the disgruntled cat jumped off the bed. The cat disappeared, taking the comforting scent with him, as Rhea looked after the wound.

"Where did that bloody cat come from?" The sting of unexpected pain made Edmund's repressed anger jump out.

"Peter said that 'bloody cat' was a comfort to me during my illness, he calmed me during the worst of it." Rhea half-heartedly looked around, "I wonder where he's gotten to."

Giving up on the cat, Rhea and Edmund spoke further about the Calormenes, the conversation whetting Edmund's righteousness against the country. Other concerns were pushed down, they were not ready to discuss Miriam further.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

With severe trepidation, Peter rapped twice on the closed door.

The long march to Archenland's aid had already begun, Narnia's creatures and beasts had quickly outfitted themselves for war, the centaurs, minus Petrus, leading the way south to King Lute's domain. Mr Beaver, Mr Fox and Petrus would stay behind with Queen Susan to advise her. Messages had been sent to Terebinthia to request Prince Eleas send soldiers to guard the palace and more to meet the High King at Anvard.

So much had been done in a short time and now it was time for Peter and Lucy to head out, the only question being if Edmund would be with them.

Peter knocked again.

Edmund heard the knocking but didn't shift as he stared into the eyes of his wife.

"Come on in, Peter. Edmund will be accompanying you to Archenland. " Rhea shouted shifting out of her husband's embrace, kissing the tip of Edmund's nose she mumbled, "I think they've remembered us, my love."

Peter stood embarrassed at the foot of the bed, consciously looking away as his brother said goodbye to Rhea. While Edmund threw some things into a satchel, Peter kissed Rhea on the cheek and listened to a brief, whispered command, "Peter, if you love him, keep Edmund near in the coming days. I fear he will be reckless."

Peter flashed his sister-in-law a quizzical look as Edmund announced his readiness. Peter could only nod, filing the message away to think about during the ride.

Edmund seemed too happy as the boys walked the hallway, creepy as he gabbed about war strategy. Peter had expected Edmund to be disconsolate, breaking things, punching walls, or weeping, at the very least grumpy. Yet the man was smiling, a most un-Edmund thing to do.

Peter bypassed the path that would take them to the courtyard and Lucy, instead leading Edmund deeper into the castle. Torches were few and far between, but Peter seemed to know the way even in the half-light. Edmund didn't mention the detour, trusting his brother as he followed Peter to a guarded door. Edmund moved to speak but was hushed by an impatient motion from his brother.

Inside was a bare stone room, naturally cool as a cellar would be. A wide stone pillar stood in the middle of the room, spruce and pine boughs heaped on top to form a kind of nest. On top of that, a basinette. Edmund stood as far away as possible as Peter moved closer. Both men started as a pine dryad glided into a deep bow for the kings.

"Can you leave us, we'll only be a few minutes." Peter waited for the dryad to float from the room, evergreen scent permeating the air. "The dryads insisted upon standing vigil over Miriam." Peter coughed to fill the silence, running a hand over the basinette. "I know you, Ed. If you don't see her, your imagination will run rampant. She isn't gruesome." Peter reached into the basinette, adjusting the quilt that Rhea had made for her daughter. The High King stepped back until he could lean against the wall and gave Edmund space.

Edmund stood there for a long while until tears began streaming down his face, rushing forward, he looked down at his daughter. She was tiny, gray-tinged pink but not gruesome, just as Peter promised. Edmund's tears dripped on her beautiful face, reaching to wipe it away, Edmund caressed her cheek. Choking as he sucked in air, Edmund backed up hyperventilating. Peter caught his brother pushing him toward the wall to prop him up.

"How? Its been a week." Edmund pressed against the cool stone trying to gain control, as his world spun.

"I don't know, Ed. Maybe its Narnia or maybe the spell did something. Lucy and I prepared this room to hold Miriam until you came home, until Rhea recovered. And Miriam has stayed the same since. Someone is always with her, Lucy, me, the dryads. We wouldn't leave her alone and it will stay that way until we return."

Edmund slowly calmed down enough to stand properly, "Thanks for bringing me here, Pete. You and Lucy have taken such good care of my girls." Edmund hugged Peter tightly and returned to the basinette, "I will see you soon, my small wonder."

As the kings left, the pine dryad took up its peaceful vigil, a soft song in tree-speak ruffling through its boughs.

Before returning to the main bulk of the castle, Edmund declared to the half-light, "I can't forgive Rabadash for making me miss her birth, Peter. If it hadn't been for that fool, I would have been here. Maybe even kept Rheatline from the spell somehow, and that is unforgivable. I know it is my duty to protect our borders and our friends, so I will go with you and Lucy to fullfill that duty. Rabadash will rue forcing me to meet him in battle."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N What? Only two days for an update! Well don't get used to it. Bits and pieces stolen from Jack to fill out this chapter make for faster writing. Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm not as young as I once was." Philip grumbled as Edmund wiped him down with an old rag. The stallion had been pushed to the limit by his friend and rider on the trip south to Anvard and battle. Usually Edmund would let the horse set his own pace, confident that Philip and he were of similar mind and goal, but the man was impatient to gain his revenge on the Tisroc's son. Lucy, Peter, and Edmund had caught up with their troops mere hours after leaving Cair Paravel and now led the column, the soldiers only stopping now because it was too dark to safely traverse the mountains which separated Narnia from Archenland.

"Maybe you should take Lucy into battle tomorrow, I can ride her horse, and you can stay back with the archers." The king baited his friend while placing a saddle blanket on his wide back, it was a cold, dry night and everyone would need some extra warmth.

Philip snorted, "You only want a dumb beast under you because it won't question your actions. You're out for blood, I can smell it on you already."

"So what if I am? Rabadash kept us prisoner, threatened Susan with a forced marriage." Edmund angrily shook out some hay for Philip and the half dozen regular horses huddled at the same hitching spot.

"Kept you busy as your wife was stricken with a magical illness and your daughter stillborn." Philip bumped against Edmund causing him to turn to the horse. "Yes, for these reasons and probably more Rabadash should be punished. But shouldn't that be for Aslan to mete out? Do you yearn to become the Emperor-Across-the Sea's hangman as the White Witch once was?"

Stunned, Edmund had no ready answer for this query, nor had he ever thought about the situation in such a way. The two stood puffing great streams of vapor into the wintery night, so important was this question that Philip did not notice when his hay was stolen by the chestnut next to him. Edmund self-consciously dug through his many layers of clothes to find his Aslan pin, as he thought his fingers traced the familiar swoop of the metal muzzle.

Philip snorted knowing that Edmund would be no closer to an answer even if he pondered all night, "Fine, you fool. Together we will seek your vengeance on the morn. Give up my reigns and I will take you to batter and slice your way to feeling better about not being at Rhea's side these past few weeks. I will do my best to deliver you back to your loving wife in one piece."

"I know you will, my friend." Edmund scratched Philip's jaw vigorously, put some more fodder out and headed into the dark night.

"I mean it Edmund, I will see you at first light. If you ride that gray mare into battle tomorrow, I'll never speak to you again!" Philip stomped his hooves, watching the night swallow up the burdened king.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Philip stuck to his word. Edmund held on to the saddle pommel and squeezed with his knees to stay on the horse as he plunged into the fray. The two fought as a complementary unit, Edmund with his sword and shield, Philip with his hooves and teeth, systematically cutting through scads of Calormene, hunting their true quarry. Prince Rabadash was surrounded by a wide circle of swordsmen and could be heard shouting for more reinforcements whenever Edmund got too close.

But those reinforcements had to come from somewhere, so as soldiers ran to fill in the boundary around their prince, the weakened edges of the battle became overwhelmed by the joined Narnian, Archenland and Terebinthian armies. Many courageous Calormenes fell under the military force, until Rabadash found himself fighting with only the walls of Anvard at his back.

Inching their way toward Rabadash, Philip was attacked from behind as Edmund swung his sword mightily to the left. Lashing out, Philip kicked his back legs viciously. The satisfying sound of armor-clad warriors crashing to the ground, perked the steed's blood as he wheeled to meet his attackers anew. It was then that Philip realized that Edmund was no longer on his back.

Biting a Calormene's sword arm bought Philip enough space to look around for his king. He caught sight of the man hacking his way through the crowd until he broke through Rabadash's defenders. Rabasdash looked ready to jump out of his skin at the sight of the blood soaked King. Edmund was ferocious, caked in dirt and blood, emitting an aura of temporary insanity.

Edmund dragged the prince from his saddle, shouting in the man's face, goading him to fight, until Rabadash began to slash at Edmund with his cruel simitar blade.

Rabadash seemed to be a good match for the Narnian King and the fight swung back and forth for dizzying minutes. Rabadash was rested, having been shouting orders from his saddle rather than fighting during the battle, where Edmund had hacked his way through half an army since dawn. Yet it was not Edmund's bravery that won the day, it was Rabadash's fear.

Taking advantage of a momentary slip by Edmund, Rabadash jumped a top a mounting block at the very base of the wall to give himself a better position to rain blows down upon Edmund. It was a good plan until the first of Lucy's arrows missed his head by inches. Standing on top the block, had risen Rabadash's head above all those around him, making Lucy and the archers a fine target. Fearing this new threat, Rabadash made to jump back to earth, so with a mighty scream meant to frighten Edmund into submission, Rabadash jumped, sword in the air ready to strike.

But his feet never hit the ground.

It was a ridiculous sight as Rabadash hung inches off the ground, his chain mail caught on an abandoned metal peg poking out of the wall. As Rabadash swung back and forth, kicking out to attempt dislodging himself, Edmund laughed. Edmund laughed so hard and loud that the soldiers around him stopped fighting to see what was happening. A wave of mirth washed over the battle as Calormenes joined Edmund and his forces in laughing outrageously. Rabadash roared as he was taunted by everyone, he swung his sword recklessly, not caring if he hit enemy of friend. In frustration, Rabadash flung his scimitar at Edmund who dodged easily as he laughed anew.

King Lune, the kindly ruler of Archenland, took pity of the spent heir of the Tisroc, who only had energy enough to shout abuse at his tormentors. He commanded that Rabadash be taken down and brought before himself and the Kings and Queen of Narnia to stand trial. Yet, even now Rabadash had too much pride and felt himself so superior to these northern barbarians that he bristled at the very idea that they would hold judgement over him.

Rabadash puffed himself up and in the snootist voice many had ever heard he sneered, "Who are you to judge me? You are nothing but barbarians and dirty animals! Give me my sword and I will show you my superiority you cackling dogs!"

"I will gladly renew my fight with you, villan." Edmund squared up, returning the sneer from the fancy man. "You have wasted enough of my time with your inane boasting, I will have an end to it."

A sword was pushed into Rabadash's hand but his bravado waned as he realized he was alone in his fight against the Narnians. Seeing that the young king was to be his opponent gripped his insides in fear.

The coward had been betting that King Lune would offer up himself for the honor of Archenland. But this devil-king, this Edmund, who had stolen the barbarian queen away from Tashbaan in such an underhanded way, had practically killed his army single-handed. What was left of his own soldiers were sliding away, abandoning the mad-man who had led them on this doomed campaign. Whispers of Tash come-to-land had spread among the rank and file as Calormenes fell all around the horsed swordsman from Narnia. Even more had fallen when Edmund was untempered by his friend, when he unmounted in the heat of battle.

Now Rabadash saw the flame of retribution, a dark spark in the unholy eyes of his foe and even he, a man who only paid lip-service to Tash learned to fear the Calormen god.

The crowd split to allow High King Peter through. Peter strode between Edmund and his prey, "Edmund, leave off. He is not worth this energy. Rabadash, we will not give you the satisfaction of honorable single combat. You will stand trial in front of King Lune and myself tonight." Peter signaled for soldiers to take a posturing Rabadash into custody. Peter stepped up on the mounting block, his golden head was seen by all, "Now let us see to the wounded, no Calormen soldiers will be harmed, they will be fed and tended by healers as long as they keep the peace." Confident as his orders were taken up, Peter hopped down.

Edmund sneered, the adrenaline of battle still pulsing into his veins. He hissed into his brother's ear, "Pete, that rat does not deserve a trial. He should be killed before the Tisroc sends reinforcements." Peter shrugged away from Edmund, lending a hand to a struggling Calormene who was attempting to stand on a gashed leg. "By Aslan, Pete!" Edmund striped the man of a dagger and his sword, "If you're going to be so tender-hearted at least make sure the wounded aren't armed before you bandage them."

Peter handed the wounded soldier off to a satyr who was sorting through the damage. Swinging around, Peter got into Edmund's face. Keeping his voice soft, he wound not shame his brother in front of all these people, "You forget yourself, Edmund. I am your High King. There has been too much death here today and you are headed down the wrong path. If I say we stop fighting, we stop fighting. If I say trial, there is a trial. I will not force you to staunch the blood of those you wounded but I command you to do no more damage. Now put away your sword and place your hands into service."

Peter used his full height to dominate his brother, even then it was a tense minute before Edmund wiped his blade clean so he could store it back at his belt. "I'll see to the horses." Edmund breezed by his High King.

Lucy came up then to watch with Peter as Edmund forded through the blood strewn battlefield. Lucy wore her bow across her back, her quiver full again just in case. "Do you think he's alright?"

"No."

Lucy slipped her healing cordial into Peter's pocket as she headed out to shadow Edmund.


	24. Chapter 24

"If you're going to follow me around, you could at least help with the horses." Edmund called over his shoulder to his little sister. Lucy skipped forward to join Edmund, closing the distance between them for the first time in the last few hours. She had thread through the battlefield keeping Edmund in sight as she helped the clean up efforts after the battle. Lucy's light brown head came to just below Edmund's jaw while she took control of two of the horses Edmund was struggling with.

"They're quite dainty, aren't they?" Lucy let the cream-colored mare nuzzle her hand as it looked for a treat.

Sticking with the safe conversation starter Edmund explained, "The Calormen army is built for speed, soldiers wear light armor or just chain mail, they don't need giant horses to carry the extra weight. They need to be quick for going over sand..." Edmund rattled on about horses to his seemingly rapt audience.

Lucy was doing a good job at appearing interested and wide-eyed at the lecture but mostly she was just glad the Edmund was talking to her. So many times in the past, Edmund had shut everyone out when he was overwhelmed. That he would let his 'annoying little sister' spend time with him was a good sign. As he began digging for new horse facts to share, Lucy knew it was time to bring up the fight between her brothers. "Will you sit with me during the trial tonight, dear brother?"

Edmund bristled but controled himself so he didn't yell at her or stomp off. Taking a moment to calm down, he was not angry with Lucy after all, he spoke carefully, "I am not planning on attending. Perhaps Captain Ithal will sit with you, I saw him earlier and the two of you always got on."

Try as she might, Lucy couldn't catch Ed's eye as he busied himself checking the legs of a large brown stallion. "You really should be there, Ed. Peter will welcome another pair of sharp eyes to watch over the crowds, you can never tell how this type of thing will come off. The Calormene soldiers may decide that Rabadash shouldn't have to listen to us northern barbarians. Peter..."

The king spoke as if to himself, "The trial was his brilliant idea, Pete can watch the onlookers himself. He should have just let me finish Rabadash and had done with this whole situation." Edmund blew a lock of hair out of his face and kicked at a clod of dirt.

"You don't mean that Edmund, you couldn't. You did not come here to kill people, you're not that kind of man." Lucy could not believe the anger and venom that bubbled just below the surface in her brother. Edmund had always been the logical one whereas Peter was the one to run after his passions. Lucy floundered as she tried to appeal to his mind. "There is no proof that Rabadash or anyone from Calormen had anything to do with Rhea's illness or Miriam's..." The young queen couldn't bring herself to speak to Edmund about his daughter's death and her name hung in the air between them.

Edmund flinched at his daughter's name but shoved his heartbreak down to focus, "You are right, Lu. There is no proof of any Calormene involvement but there is more than sufficient proof that Rabadash's word is worthless. Killing him is the only way to insure that he keeps a promise to never darken our door again. But thanks to Peter and King Lune, rather we are going to trot that rascal out, let him poison the ears of all in attendance and Peter in his kind-hearted way will probably let the rotter run back to his father, gather a larger force, and bring battle to Narnia's doorstep. The death of just that one coward can justify the deaths of all the others today in battle."

"All those that you slew?" Edmund retreated inside himself as she spoke the harsh words but she plowed ahead, "I saw how you cut through the crowds, you and Philip. I could see the ebb and flow of the battle from where I stood with the archers, you were a man possessed, Edmund. Should we judge you by the same standards as we do Rabadash? I know in my heart that you are on the side of right, my dear brother, but your actions will bring you to a sticky end if you can not bring them under control. It's not good for you to be this angry Ed, it's not good for any of us. Can you not find it in yourself to forgive this foolish man, one who has trod so far from the path of the righteous? If anything, shouldn't we pity Rabadash?"

"Pity?" Edmund jerked his head in annoyance, "You can pity him all you wish, but I say that Rabadash is a traitor, not just to Susan and all Narnians but to his own people." Edmund took the leads of Lucy's horses from her hand. As he led the horses back toward the encampment he added, "Traitors don't change."

"I know one that did." Edmund snorted the sentiment away but Lucy knew the words struck home.


	25. Chapter 25

The trial was a painful affair for Edmund, he joined Lucy on the dias after a quick apologetic bow to King Peter and King Lune. As he watched the proceedings unfold, he kept going back to Lucy's parting shot to him that afternoon. Had he really changed so much from his first few days in Narnia? Just weeks ago he would have said yes, but now he saw the deaths he had caused that day and wondered.

His solemn musings were interrupted as a wave of energy swept the room ushering in a gold and beautiful Aslan. Edmund gripped the edge of the table to steady his hands as he looked upon the creator of Narnia, fear washing over him as the young king dwelt on the decisions of the last few weeks. Edmund meet Aslan's gaze for a fleeting second before the great lion rendered the verdict over Rabadash.

Aslan sentenced the blabbering egomaniac to the life of a donkey, large ears and bucked-teeth elongating the Calormene's head until the full transformation took place. Even then, Rabadash the donkey brayed and kicked as Aslan explained the steps he needed to take for forgiveness. That Rabadash needed to return to Tashbaan, go to the central temple to proclaim his sins before returning to human form for as long as he never went outside a 10 mile radius. Break that boundary and the eldest son of the Tisroc would truly be a jackass forever. Rabadash did indeed regain his human form and took over Calormen after the death of his father to become a most gracious neighbor to the lands of Archenland and Narnia. Since he could never leave Tashbaan for fear of transforming again, Calormen never went to war once taking the throne. The terms of the punishment led to Rabadash being known as either Rabadash the Peaceful or Rabadash the Ridiculous depending on how kindly was the historian.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once the trial was through and Rabadash was sent on his way, Edmund slipped out a side door. Walking the corridors of King Lune's stronghold compounded the desire within Edmund to return to Cair Paravel and Rhea.

"Ask your question of me, son of Adam." Aslan's rough rumbling voice surprised Edmund. The last he had seen of the Great Lion, Lucy had her arms thrown around his neck and was burying her face in his mane.

Finding himself under the full brunt of Aslan's gaze instilled just enough terror to make Edmund find his voice, "Why did Miriam have to die?"

Aslan dipped his head as he padded alongside the young king, not in shame but seemingly from grief. "I did what I could for your daughter, but not even I have power over death Edmund. Perhaps if I had been in Narnia when the magic had first taken hold...the outcome might have been different. We shall never know and it is a burden I bear alone."

"You do not bear it alone, Aslan. I often wonder what could have been if I had stayed at Cair Paravel rather than waste my time in Tashbaan." Edmund lightly rested his hand on the undulating muscles of the great cat's back as the torches in the hallway went out, Edmund was not afraid with Aslan guiding him.

"We can never know what would have been, we can only know what did happen, Edmund. I will carry this burden in full." Aslan pivoted down another hallway, heading to a destination known only to him. "I did what I could for Rhea, giving her solace as the madness attempted to latch onto her mind. Taking the form of an ordinary house cat so I could come and go without causing an uproar. I needed all my attentions available to focus on Rhea. The illness was magic that I have not seen for many centuries, and still the instigators remain shielded from my gaze. The spell was strong but I was still able to save Princess Rheatline, albeit at the cost of your child."

Edmund mumbled to himself, "A heavy cost." His fingers strayed up to the Aslan pin on his collar and thought of his wife who had been saved. "Thank you, Aslan. I know you did all that could be done."

Aslan rolled a joyful laugh into the deserted hallway, "Edmund, of all my family, you are the only one to literally carry me with you at all times. Haven't you known me long enough to just hold me in your heart?"

Hearing the great cat chuckle stopped his hand from fussing at his neckline. Edmund blushed as he tried to explain to the dark, "My path in Narnia has had many obstacles, I find that I need a bit of reminding from time to time. Having your visage watching my daily actions...I think I make better choices."

"You would have made the same decisions without the pin, I have every faith in you." Aslan shouldered through a iron-clad door to the courtyard of King Lune's castle. The celebration was louder out in the cold night air and both the lion and the man stopped to listen to the joyous noise, looking up to the star-filled sky, squinting at the light. "And I need you to have faith in me, what I now ask will be difficult."

"I am at your service, Aslan, whatever it might be." Edmund stooped to take a knee in front to the lordly lion.

"You must release Miriam to join me in my father's country. It is understandable that you want to hang on to your daughter, but ultimately unacceptable. No, do not speak," Aslan forestalled Edmund as the man took breath to protest, "Place her in a coracle and send her on the Great Eastern Ocean. The time has come to let go."

Tears welled in Edmund's eyes causing them to shine in the starlight. "I've had so little time with her Aslan..."

"One day, perhaps, you will be able to join her in my father's country. It will not be soon, King of Narnia," Aslan snuffled at Edmund's hair, "but one day when it will be the right time. For now, return to Cair Paravel, you will know where to place the coracle when you go to the shore." Aslan licked Edmund's cheek as the tears shed in one great flood.

"You were right Aslan, this is going to be very difficult." Edmund moved to rise but returned to his lowered position to ask a question, "May Rheatline join me? I mean, to release the coracle. She will not understand if I am to do this alone."

"Yes, she may join you. And yes she can be with you to release Miriam to my care." Aslan cleverly answered both meanings to Edmund's slip-up. "I do not mean for you to ever do anything alone, Edmund. Keep the princess near and you can be sure of a long life with a partner at your side."

Edmund's heart soared to hear this, but more questions filled his mind. "Do you see children in our future? Or is that something that can not happen while we're in Narnia?"

"It is not impossible." Aslan answered before breathing a great gust of scented air over the young king. The pressure of the breath grew, swirling twigs and dust, pulling at Edmund's clothing. Before he knew what was happening, Edmund was airborne at the head of a cloud of cinnamon, sage, lavender and lilac. Dense enough to bear him away but translucent, so he could look down on the mountains that separate Archenland from Narnia. With the help of the starlight, he saw the great southern forests, untold lakes, and a huge expansive plain as the wind let him tour his country. The trip was so exciting that Edmund forgot fear and rather thought that this must be what it felt like to travel in the aeroplanes he had seen above London so long ago.

The trip was over too soon, as Edmund saw the lights of Cair Paravel sparkling in the relative darkness. The cloud under him began to dissipate, lowering him slowly to the ground just beyond the illuminated outskirts of the castle. It had been much warmer at the beginning of his flight so Edmund was shivering as he trod through five inches of fresh snow.

He only went ten steps when a sentry tackled him to the ground. He wrestled with the sentry trying to keep the larger man from drawing a dagger. The sentry got the upper hand, rolling the two of them into a puddle of torchlight at the base of the wall. The man gave up on the dagger, landing a few punches into Edmund's ribs as more guards came running up. They were roughly pulled apart, Edmund's attacker being held back so he couldn't attack again. Edmund bent over, huffing as he tested his lungs.

"I'm sorry your majesty." The familiar voice of Bronn made Edmund look up. "Davis wasn't with us before so he wouldn't know you by sight."

Edmund winced at the pain in his chest, "Well, he's very good at his job. I'll have to send Prince Eleas a letter recommending an accommodation for his thoroughness." Edmund coughed out a laugh while clapping Bronn heartily on the back. "Good to see you, I didn't know that you were coming personally for guard duty. Rhea must be thrilled." Bronn and Edmund headed for the palace, leaving Davis to resume his station.

"Yes, the girl nearly passed out when I jumped off the boat. It happens all the time, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Bronn smirked, wrinkling up the scarred half of his face. "As you can see, we're all a bit over excited about strangers, we have double rows of sentries and I prowl the grounds like one of your panthers but we've seen nothing but you."

Bronn begged for information about the battle and Edmund was relaying Aslan's arrival at the trial when they achieved the main gate. Splitting up, Bronn went back to the snowy grounds as Edmund reentered his home.


	26. Chapter 26

Rhea was fully dressed and asleep on top of the blankets, a low fire burning down to its embers was just enough light for the king to sneak into their room. Gently he lowered his body onto the bed, intending to snuggle with his wife.

Before his arms could wrap around her, Rhea had a knife at his throat, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"It's your husband and I was trying to surprise you, Rheatline." Edmund knocked the knife out of her hand and offered some advice, "If you can scream, always scream, _cariad_. You'd have half the castle here by now."

Rhea threw her arms around him, rejoicing "Oh, it has to be you, Ned. Anyone else would have pronounced '_cariad_' correctly. You always garble it. I'm so glad you're home."

The next minutes became a blur of clothes, arms, and legs as Rhea gave Edmund a proper welcome home greeting. He had to bite back a yelp when she grazed his fresh bruises, but joined in eagerly. Afterward, Edmund lay with her in his arms listening to Rhea sing softly, very content and blissful.

When Rhea's voice tapered off, Edmund asked, "So why are you sleeping with a knife?"

"Bronn suggested it. To Susan as well. He has taken the security of the palace very seriously since he arrived. I've even taken archery lessons from Susan at his suggestion. He doesn't want anything happening on his watch." Rhea sighed against Edmund's chest, snuggling closer "Don't know what a knife can do against magic, but it made him feel better."

"Magic requires a magician and those are usually flesh and blood. He just wants you safe. I want you safe. A mistaken knife to the throat doesn't bother me if it's for the right reasons." Edmund chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Shivering, he dragged the edge of the blanket over them, tucking his sweetheart in. "Aren't you cold? It's freezing in here."

"No, not really. I never get cold anymore. I've even taken walks along the shore without my cloak, sea spray misting around me. I only noticed it in the past few days as I began roaming the castle again."

Edmund hugged her tighter, "Probably residual from the illness, I wouldn't worry about it. On the plus-side, if you're not affected by the cold anymore we can join the fauns for naked dancing under the first new moon of spring. I've been told it's very fun but very cold."

Rhea propped herself up on her arm to look down at her husband, incredulous in the firelight.

"I'm just saying that it is an option." Edmund smirked up at the lovely woman above him.

Not wanting to fret about it at the moment, Rhea swooped down to instigate another round of frisky behavior.

/\/\/\/still rated T people\/\/\/\

"...I wish I'd seen Aslan." Neither of the lovers sought sleep as Edmund told Rhea of the battle in Archenland. Edmund had just finished telling her of Aslan's arrival and judgement of Rabadash, now he was getting to the difficult part, telling her of Aslan's command.

"Actually, you have seen Aslan, he watched over you for many days." He slipped from the bed to tend the fire, buying time as he teased the embers back to flames. "Aslan was none other than Tom Cat. He wore a disguise to insure he could come and go as he wished while helping guide you through the illness."

Rhea came to join him by the fire, "Why?"

"If Lucy knew he was here, Aslan wouldn't have been able to concent-" Edmund began.

But Rhea interrupted, "No, I understand that. I just...Well I didn't know he would care so much about me. I know he holds you and your siblings above all, I hadn't thought the concern would include myself."

"Of course it does, Rheatline, Aslan cares for all the creatures and everyone in Narnia and beyond." Edmund could barely believe what he was hearing, he thought that Rhea understood about Aslan.

"Then why Miriam?"

Edmund drew Rhea near and stroked her messy hair out of her face, "Now, I wish Aslan had spoken to you directly, you would understand in an instant how sincere his love is for you. Let me see if I can explain it even half as well. The spells had taken hold before he could get to your side, Aslan said that even he does not hold ultimate power over death. The magic was old. Though he recognized it, he could only combat the magic so far." Edmund placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "You once reminded me that sometimes children die, He did as much as we can expect of him, I promise." Rhea nodded, her eyes reflecting the dancing flames of the newly rejuvenated fire as she let the words sink in.

Clearing his throat, Edmund took her silence as an opportunity to relay Aslan's order to the couple. Explaining about the coracle, the east, and how important it was to let go of their daughter.

Rhea leaned against his chest as he spoke, listening until he finished with a bone rattling sigh of grief. "Can we wait until dawn, Ned? She might be scared if we send her off in the night. I can't bear the thought of setting her adrift in the dark."

"Oh, Rheatline, I love you." He rested his chin on the top of her head, dipping until he could rub his cheek against her hair. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"I love you too, Ned." She spoke with a hitch in her throat but wouldn't cry any more. As hard as letting go would be, it was a comfort too. While they held each other the bells tolled for the early morning sentry rotation. "The sun will be up before we know it, I want to give her as much time in the light as possible."

As Edmund found clothing enough for the weather, Rhea struggled into a simple dress, donned the tunic from that first day in Narnia and found that it fit again. She hauled the quilt off the bed, folded it and shoved into Edmund's arms just as he finished clasping a heavy cloak over his shoulders.

"Don't forget your cloak."

"I told you, I don't feel the cold anymore, I'll be fine."

Rhea was heading to the door when Edmund caught her elbow. "The cloak is not for you, my dear. Peter told me of the rumors circulating about what you mumbled during your sickness. Our friends that live here think you have a connection to the-" Edmund grimaced before he carefully said, "the White Witch. For your protection and to stop the rumors from spreading further you need to let people know you are still Princess Rheatline the Steadfast. Please wear the cloak even though you don't need it."

Rhea realized the sense in what her husband said and dutifully fetched a heavy velvet cloak and a scarf from her wardrobe. "Better?" They smiled at one another, clasped hands and started out to collect their daughter.

The soldiers that guarded the door at the end of the darkened hall glanced at each other as the royal couple came into view. Before their majesties reached the door, the soldiers melted back into the shadows to allow private access to the room. Inside the chamber was just as Edmund had seen before the battle in Archenland except that a fir dryad was standing vigil this morning. Bowing deeply, the feather-boughed watcher quietly relinquished its occupation. As one, the duo picked up the basket between them, the bassinet rocking Miriam as Edmund led the way out of the castle.

Heading for the wharf, Edmund and Rhea spoke softly to their child, whispering into the cold pre-dawn.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The couple came up short as a sentry emerged from behind a snow drift. Shock at recognition caused the sentry to bow stiffly and he quickly stowed the dagger he had drawn, "I beg your pardon, my lady-er, your majesties. Can I be of service?"

The young man had spoken directly to Rhea, who took the lead in dealing with Davis, for it was the same young Terebinthian that had so memorably greeted Edmund many hours ago. "Davis, you have done more than your share of guarding this night. Bronn was correct when he said that you would be well suited to protecting Cair Paravel. As for additional service, please make sure that no one else disturbs us, my husband and I will return after dawn has risen."

Davis stepped off the path to make space for the lady and her lord to pass by him, his eyes following the bassinet as it swung back and forth.

Knowing that their voices carried through the dry, cold air, Edmund waited until they were near the harbor before teasing, "I think someone's sweet on you." Edmund's keen eye had caught a certain awkwardness in the very young man.

"I hope you speak of yourself, Ned." Edmund stretched over the bassinet to peck Rhea on the cheek, she smiled and looked up as the last star winked out of the sky. "Do not mistake devotion and curiosity for flirting my love. Davis' father was head of the Ponteil guard for many years while my father lived. And I'm sure I just hold a sense of wonder over him because of those rumors you spoke of and the stories that went back to the island with Bronn." Rhea slipped her hand into the bassinet to adjust the quilt that had slipped out-of-place.

They had reached the wharf, Edmund left Rhea to hold the basket while he fetched a small coracle. Returning, he struggled with the blanket and small boat until Rhea thought to tie a length of cord to the boat and drag it, such as you would a sled. So doing, they found a path leading to the shore. The sand was littered with chucks of ice but the exact place to release the boat was clear to Edmund, just as Aslan had said it would be. A distance down the shore, there was a calm channel of water that seemed to go against the motion of the rest of the ocean, forming an arrow line to the east.

Stopping a few feet away, Edmund spread out the blanket and his family sat together waiting for sunrise. In this time, no sea mist drenched them, no wind nipped at them, it was sublimely calm in their little envelope of the universe. If only it could last forever, but it took only minutes for the sun to break over the edge of the water, blinding against the landscape.

Knowing it was time, Rhea ducked into the basket and gave little Miriam a kiss, tucking her in as she had done so often while her husband was away. Edmund gently caressed her face, still preserved just as it had been. As they placed the basket in the coracle he had a thought, he fingers moved to the familiar knot of ribbon on his belt. Rhea's smaller fingers were able to undue the tangle and so they sent this small token of love with their daughter as she sailed out to sea.

.

.

.

.

. (just giving a bit of barrier between story and some business, take your time)

.

.

.

.

.

a/n i've been writing on this piece for four months, read through it the other day and I am actually on track. Yippee. and what's more? I actually like it and it kinda makes sense. party. but there is much more to come. hopefully you will continue the trip with me, any word/syntax mistakes I will blame on posting in the wee hours of the morning

I would like to welcome the new readers since I have gotten some more favs and alerts for the story, feel free to review or not.

to the folks who have been with me from the beginning...You Rock! you rock like a la-z-boy recliner in a wind storm. y'all keep me going in this experimental delusion that is fanfiction... f#$%&#$ enablers :)

thanks again for the reviews and for reading, i really am grateful. narnia fiction fans are awesome.


	27. Chapter 27

The goblet winged across the room to shatter violently. Four terrified scouts lined the wall at the far end of the room, away from the fireplace, the food, and the drink. A small table of meat and bread was set up between two chairs. Julian had forced his son to eat dinner with him again when they had been interrupted by the returning soldiers. Now, after hearing the inital report, Julian was dangerously agitated and Caspian carefully guarded.

The Telmar chieftain shouted for Quera and Shian to be brought to his quarters. While he waited for the Ettensmoor witch and her companion, Julian muttered to himself as he shoveled food into his mouth. Caspian silently prayed that the old man wouldn't choke as he sipped his water and prepared himself for the arrival of the witch. Caspian's peregrine had attacked his hand that day and the young man planned to irritate the wound to keep his mind clear of the smokey magic.

When the duo entered the shadowy room they brought with them the smell of moss, a scent that Caspian knew was associated with a cast spell. He dug his finger into the unhealed wound as Quera dipped a low curtsey to Julian and Shian gave a stiff bow. Today the witch was wearing bright kelly green, almost indecently bright in the confines of the dark and manly room. Shian wore brown velvet that matched his skin so well that it was difficult to discern individual body parts.

"My scouts tell me that Narnia is healthy and healed, that your magic has not ruined the country as we had planned. The King is strengthening the military, halfie creatures playing at being soldiers, goat-men and sheep-ladies. That Edmund, that princeling-"

Shivering in a red tunic one of the scouts stammered out, a wish for clarity overcoming his anxiety, "Actually, my lord, he is a King. The older brother is High King whereas the younger is just a King. I don't understand why but-" Finally the man dared to look up, seeing the utter disdain in Julian's eyes. The scout clammed up and stared at the floor with interest.

Julian continued, "That princeling, has garnered a huge following after his performance in Archenland. His bloodthirsty behavior during the battle and his leniency toward that bumbling idiot, he's drawing tribute from lands who are not under Narnian control. Fools are handing over their money and grain to Narnia just because that princeling intimidates them." Julian barked the last before turning confused. Mumbling to himself he swore an oath, "Not I, I am not afraid of that whelp. Telmar will never pay tribute to Narnia."

Caspian had seen this kind of behavior more and more often from his father, the confusion, the absent-mindedness, swaying from the point. Out of a bizarre loyalty, Caspian always did his best to cover for the old man. "What the chieftain is demonstrating is that Narnia has not fallen into the chaotic turmoil you promised with your voodoo. Our scouts relay information about a happy and settled land, indeed the reports are more complimentary now than before your underhanded scheme was put into action. Have you anything to say about this development?"

Quera gave Caspian a demure smile, batting her eyes in a fetching way. Stepping fully into the firelight she spoke in her usual slow, husky manner, "I am regrettably not a soothsayer my lord." She dipped low, tilting her head in a practiced way, "The silly child of the equally inane Tisroc of Calormen, Rabadash was a fool to attack the honor of the High Queen, he had neither the army nor the conviction to see the matter to the end. Telmarine blood is stronger, it will battle and survive to reap the benefits."

Caspian pulled at some loose skin around the wound on his hand, his head clearing enough to ask, "Reap the benefits of what?"

"War with Narnia, of course."

Her smile almost pulled the young man in but suddenly his father rallied his wits to shout, "How are we to war with Narnia! Soldiers cannot fight as they fall over from hunger." Shian turns his silent attention to Julian and the chieftain ends his rant as he slumps forward sleeping. Two of the scouts clatter to the floor, residual victims of the magic, soft snoring as evidence that they were not dead.

Quera knocks Caspian's wounded hand to the side, grabs hold of his chin as she urgently speaks in a language unknown to anyone in the room. The plans take root as Caspian's head drops against his chest, the spells and Quera's will taking root in his soul.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hours later.

The scouts woke first, surprised to find themselves propped against the wall in the presence of their chieftain and his lame son. Caspian jerked awake as the scouts snapped to attention. The scouts, as one, decided to not acknowledge the breach in conduct, freezing their faces into masks. Looking around, Caspian is unsettled to find that he had fallen asleep in his father's quarters, he hadn't slept in that room since his nanny had moved him to his permanent room when he was teething.

Trying to remember what had happened, he goes to pick at his wound only to find it bandaged securely. Fear shoots through him as he realizes that he must have been asleep for a long time, Quera and Shian are gone but the unmistakable smell of their magic lingers. Befuddled by the spell, Caspian can only shift in his chair as the sense of unease washes over him.

Finally, Julian wakes up. Yawning loudly and scratching his chest, Julian inspects the food still laid out until he finds a dish he wants. Chewing loudly, he looks over at his son and speaks like he is restarting a conversation that had been interrupted, "Yes, we must fool them into believing us to be their allies. The Narnians will see the benefit of a new trading partner. It will be tricky, but you will convince them to meet with us. Use that brain of yours since you are little use to me with your body." Julian remembers then that the scouts are still in the room and screams at them to leave. The four shuffle out to a, now cold, meal in an outer room.

Julian's personal guard entered the room to clear the table, he waves him away from the food and continues gorging himself. Gesturing toward the door that the scouts had just left by he orders, "I want all of them dead by morning." The guard moves to carry out the task but pauses when Julian alters his order, "Except the one in red, cut out his tongue for correcting me and put him on sentry duty in the mountains. He can learn the grunts of the animals so maybe they won't eat him." Julian laughs at the scout's misfortune at the same time telling Caspian to get out.

Caspian gladly fled the room as quickly as his cramping leg would take him. His mind was cloudy but he slowly 'remembered' the plans that he and his father worked out. Something feels off about the memory but his mind is not able to pin point the problem. The plan seems straightforward enough. Gain the trust of the Narnian throne, establish trade, and when they least expected it turn on Edmund and his siblings.

It was on Caspian's shoulders to broker the deal, mainly because of the supposed similarity between himself and the younger king. Both fighters, both brainy, both newlyweds. Caspian had been lucky so far in hiding his admiration for Edmund but Julian had insisted on a blow-by-blow recount of their duel and how Edmund had given Caspian the opportunity to save face after losing. Now he was banking on Edmund still being intrigued by the silent mystery he had bumped into in Galma.

Idealy, Caspian would be able to set up trade for grain and food to feed the people living on the Graywaters. The series of salt water lakes were producing fewer fish and the soil had been poor since the Telmarines had first settled here. Cut off from the rest of Telmar by mountains, the Graywaters were protected from the civil war that still raged on the far side of the natural boundary. Unfortunately, the mountains also kept rain from replenishing the lakes that were getting saltier by the year. While there was game and meat for Julian's table, many of the poorest Graywaters survived on a salty soup of algae and snake meat if they were lucky. Julian turned a blind eye but as keeper of the stores, Caspian knew how hard it was getting to just get by for the people outside the castle.

As for the turn? Caspian tried not to pray for his father's death. But he could pray that he would be chieftain before he was required to put a knife into Edmund's back. Pray that he would be in charge long before that day came.

As he entered his bed chamber, Micha rose from his pallet to help his master out of his clothes. With the heated floor, the pallet was comfortable for the Galmian who still pinched himself regularly at his luck. A full belly and a pallet to himself was more than he could have expected in his old life.

Caspian chuffed the boy on the head, ruffling his hair before sending him back to the pallet. Hearing a soft cooing, Caspian explored the contents of the crib at the foot of the bed. Pulling a beautiful baby boy from the bundle of quilts, Caspian walked around the room soothing Caspian the younger.

"You're a natural." Osti whispered from the bed. Loose waves of black hair fell down her back, inquisitive brown eyes filled almost half of her full-moon of a face. Osti had been one of those near-starving wretches getting by on algae soup when Julian had caught a glimpse of her. Gauntness had only highlighted her exotic looks which had calmed a bit from regular feeding. Since the baby was born, Caspian found himself slowly falling in love. She didn't even mind his deformity, having seen many in the village maimed or broken from the hard work of daily life in the Graywaters.

Osti came to collect the baby, letting him nurse. "You're very late. Your time with your father must have gone well." she glances over to Micha who is sleeping soundly and beyond being bothered by her talking.

Caspian told of the plan to gain Narnia as a trading partner, leaving out the traitorous bits. As the scheme unfolds, Osti's eyes grow even larger at the idea of enough food to keep those she left at the lakeside village full and fat. Caspian drinks in the sight of his wife, the innocent greed that radiates from her and finds the secret weapon he can use to gain the trust of Edmund and his wife.

Caspian gives his son a light kiss on the forehead before Osti puts him back in the crib.

Drawing his wife close, he whispers into her ear, "I have some people I'd like you to meet. How would you like to make some new friends?" To keep her from asking questions right then, Caspian plants a deep kiss on the woman, thrilling as she leads him to the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

It took months of letters and messengers going between the Telmarines and the Narnians before arrangements could be solidified for King Edmund and Rhea to meet with Caspian and Osti. Peter and Edmund had both smelled a trick when the first letter arrived, but Caspian's words were so sincerely earnest and persistent that Cair Paravel gave in as long as they could set the meeting place and time.

The most obvious place to meet, for being the nearest to the border, Latern Waste, was discarded due to the battles of the past. The Telmarines would need to come further into Narnia, an idea that came with even more problems. The Narnians didn't want to allow the Telmarines further into the country, nor did the Telmarines want to be surrounded by possible enemies. It was Mr Tumnus that came up with the best solution, suggesting Dancing Lawn with its open views and pleasant location as the proper place to meet for peaceful negotiations. Dancing Lawn was near the Shuddering Woods which held many Narnian's homes who could be called upon if the Telmarines chose to renege on the peace or that there were defensible paths that led through the mountains to Telmar. Both sides saw the benefit of the meeting place.

Edmund and Rhea, along with a small retinue of soldiers, headed to Dancing Lawn as the high heat of summer began. It had been agreed that only the smallest number of people needed to carry off the meeting would go with the King and Princess. Davis, who had stayed on at Cair Paravel on Bronn's recommendation, came as Rhea's personal guard even as she protested that she could take care of herself.

At sunset the night before the meeting, the Narnians made camp just miles from Dancing Lawn. After a camp super, Edmund made the rounds to make sure that everyone understood that it was to be a peaceful meeting in the morning, stressing that no one was to be the least bit aggressive unless Rhea was directly in danger. The soldiers grumbled but swore that the Telmarines would have to throw the first punch.

The group turned in early but for the sentries, for they would break camp at dawn. Heading for his tent, Edmund heard the familiar rasp of metal on a whet stone coming from within. Rhea sat on the edge of the velvet sleeping couch sharpening the long dagger the Bronn had gifted her, testing the blade every few swipes.

"I can see why my father would do this every night after returning from his day's work." Rhea lifted the blade up, inspecting an imaginary nick. "It's kind of fun."

"That dagger is brand new, you're just wasting metal while you play with that stone." Edmund pulled the stone from her hand and stowed it away while Rhea gave the blade one last look before sheathing it at her waist. "But still, I am glad to know it is sharp. You will carry it with you during the conference."

"Won't Caspian wonder that I'm carrying a weapon with me? Trust us less?" Rhea watched as Edmund placed his sword at the edge of the couch in readiness.

"No, if you don't bring attention to it, I doubt it will concern him. The Telmarines live hard lives, an armed woman will not surprise him. If Osti doesn't have at least one blade on her I would lose a bet with Peter." Still clothed and shoed, they laid down to share the comfort of the bed hoping to get some sleep before the morning came. "Let Davis stay near you."

"Ned..." Rhea whined.

"We may be separated during the day, the negotiations will be difficult enough without me worrying about your safety. Davis can protect you without smothering you, but I know he'll make you leave if something happens."

Rhea flipped onto her side, flinging her arm over him to get comfortable. "I wish we could just trust Caspian at his word."

Sleep was taking Edmund as he muttered, "I am cautiously optimistic that we can, just keep the dagger handy." With that he was lost to his dreams leaving Rhea to worry in the dark as she kept an ear open for danger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Susan had picked their outfits for the first day of council. A careful balance between authority and benevolence needed to be struck for Edmund, as well as be suitable for the brilliant summer setting of Dancing Lawn.

The King wore a fine linen tunic of dark gold, brick-red making the rest of the outfit complimentary to his poker-straight frame. On his dark hair, he placed only a simple circlet to mark his rank in Narnia, forgoing the official crown to keep things friendly and of course the Aslan pin found its place on his collar. For Rhea, a light gown of silk in the same red as her husband, golden threads winding through the fabric to glint in the sunlight. Her rose gold circlet was upon her hair, matching the ring on her finger. As a final touch, Rhea wound some wild flowers into her hair to bring a bit of celebration to the important day. Edmund picked a handful of the best blooms to present to Osti.

A tent to keep off the worst of the summer sun had been erected in the center of Dancing Lawn and at the appointed time a small group set out from either side of the open field to begin the day. Davis accompanied his King and Princess, a dagger in his boot and a half-dozen blades hidden on his person. The youth was not as optimistic as their majesties.

Across the pitch, Edmund could see Caspian trying hard not to limp, but every few steps there would be a dip of his left shoulder as his foot hit uneven ground. On the man's right could only be Osti, radiant in mauve even from this distance, all the more so in comparison to Caspian's drab gray. The Galmain, Micha came behind carrying a large basket. Edmund was glad to see the boy looking happy with his new lot in life. When Caspian had left the tournament with the boy in tow, Edmund had feared a worse result for him.

Rhea kept a smile on her face as she commented, "I do hope that Caspian will not think we chose uneven ground just to enhance his deformity. It wouldn't be good to start our day with him and a bruised ego."

"All of Narnia is naught but uneven ground, unless he wanted to come to Cair Paravel itself, we could do no better." Edmund smiled too as he pecked his wife on the cheek, "He's smart enough to know that."

"He's brought a very polite number of soldiers with him, I will give him that." Rhea gestured around her, causally including the twenty or so Telmarines doing the morning chores that go along with camp life.

"I assure you that it took just as long for him to come up with the perfect number as it did for me and Pete." It was a balancing act that both Edmund and Caspian had to work out. Too many soldiers and you look aggressive, too few and your opponent takes offense from not being seen as a threat. Twenty soldiers would be enough to get Caspian and Osti back to Telmar if they fled straight away if trouble began.

A dozen paces from the tent, Edmund and Rhea quit talking and readied themselves to great the Telmarines when a baby's cry rent the air. Rhea stopped in her tracks, pulling Edmund up short as she focused in on Micha and his basket. The boy had dropped it and was offering a toy to the little hand that could now be seen rising above the rim. Osti let out a joyous laugh that was echoed from the basket.

Edmund dropped Rhea's arm and instead took her hand with a gentle squeeze, resolutely he pulled her the last few feet to the tent.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Osti had her work cut out for her as they took their chairs after the initial greetings and welcome speeches from both Caspian and King Edmund, she was surrounded by stern faces. Rhea sat stiffly, looking attentive but unable to add anything to the gentle conversation that started the trade negotiations. Edmund had ordered wine to be served even though it was early in the day, he had drunk two glasses for everyone else's one already. And even Caspian was acting queer, his eyes were almost teary as he looked at the Narnians, some unknownable emotion hidden within.

Osti countered all of this by being twice as cheerful, the only weapon in her arsenal. As she told funny anecdotes, Osti's face became quite animated. It was only when she began doing all the voices for her stories that Caspian laid a restraining hand upon her arm.

"Perhaps, my darling, it is time to take a small break before you begin singing." Caspian winked broadly, garnering a choked laugh from the other couple. Caspian exited the tent to walk laps around the exterior, his hip was aching from life in the open and he was grateful for the summer sun that warmed his muscles now that he was out of the shade. Edmund emerged from the tent, guarding his eyes from the light as he walked counter to his contemporary. Caspian found it ridiculous that they were walking so near each other but not interacting, yet Edmund wore such a long face and seemed so lost in thought that Caspian chose not the disturb the King.

Osti was having no better time with Rhea inside. Osti was off kilter from the gentle reprimand and at a loss for what to say next. She had not imagined that she would have needed to carry the complete conversation for the morning. The strange blond across from her was staring into a middle distance as if in a trance, yet when baby Caspian gurgled or sent a toy flying, her eyes would jerk back and forth, a flash of anguish twisting her mouth.

Osti had Micha bring the baby over, Caspian had gotten louder in his squeals and it was just as well to feed him now. Then they might have some quiet during the afternoon session. Unfortunately, this seemed to upset Princess Rhea even more. Once Caspian was situated under a nursing blanket, Rhea began drumming her fingers against her chair. When Osti noticed and looked up she found Rhea quietly sobbing.

"Are you all right, my lady? Shall I send Micha to fetch your husband?" Davis turned at Osti's words, coming to Rhea's side to offer a handkerchief before delivering a glass of water to the distraught woman.

"No, please. I'm just being silly, I must be over excited or the wine has gone to my head too quickly." Rhea plastered a smile in place but the anxiety stayed in her eyes. "i'm sure it is just the wine, Lady Osti."

Finished with his lunch, Caspian was passed back to Micha, who began playing on the ground with his little friend. Davis moved away, vigilant but expecting that 'women's talk' was about to happen.

Osti took Edmund's chair and placed a calming hand on Rhea's still fidgeting digits. "It is an exciting time isn't it? We are on the cusp of future peace between our people. I really do think that King Edmund and Caspian can make an amicable agreement." Osti looked around as if deciding wheather to share a huge secret, "But more than that, isn't it exciting to be so young and in love?"

Rhea had not excepted this topic to come up, with no practised reply she blurted out, "Edmund's been ever so wonderful, wonderful in every way. We had some problems early on but now..."

"When I wrestled the tale of the Galmain tourney out of Caspian and then again out of Micha, I just knew that the two of you were gloriously in love. Or so I hoped, it's nearly impossible to get that kind of gossip out of a man. But Micha told me of the new dresses bought in the market place and Caspian told me of all the glares that you gave him during the combat."

Rhea blushed, "I hadn't thought Caspian would remember that. I suppose I was quite ferocious, but he was hammering on my husband."

"Oh, trust that I find it completely understandable. Had I been married to Caspian at the time and in attendance, Edmund would have received the same or worse from me. And undoubtably, you and I would have had unkind words in the stands." Osti and Rhea laughed as one. Both from the idea presented and the playfulness that now lay between the women.

As the women chatted about married life, Davis did his best to hear nothing about his liege lord that would lead to awkwardness later. Micha on the other hand listened to everything, women were still a mystery to the teen and there was no better time to gather information.

When the men reentered the tent they found the women still talking, Rhea bouncing the baby on her leg. She called to her husband, "Ned, come meet baby Caspian." Edmund hung over the back of her chair and offered a finger to the strong grip of the baby.

Checking with Osti, Edmund took the baby in his arms gazing down at the gurgling happiness of a child getting extra attention. "I can just remember Lucy being this size."

"He likes you King Edmund." The women suppressed laughter as Edmund began pulling faces to the baby's delight. "I'm a bit surprised to find that you haven't started a family, yet. Is it Terebinthian custom to wait?" Osti did not know about the winter happenings in Narnia, so asked her question in a teasing way.

Edmund passed Caspian to his father, not wanting to talk about such things while holding the bundle of joy in his arms. Resting a hand on Rhea's shoulder, he explained, "We had hoped to welcome a child into our home last winter but unfortunately Rhea came down with a severe illness," Edmund paused to clear his throat, "My wife's life was saved but alas our daughter was stillborn. We are still reeling as you might imagine, but healing too." He squeezed Rhea's shoulder, her hand snaking up to clasp his hand.

Osti looked ready to sink into the ground in shame, "Please forgive me, my new friend. Had I known, I would not have teased you so." Rhea nodded blindly as Osti pulled her into a hug.

"You couldn't have known, we never wrote of it in our letters. We didn't know that you had little Caspian either, or that you would bring a child with you." Rhea drank the water that Edmund pressed into her hand.

"Well, no, I was surprised that Caspian wanted to travel with our son, but it seemed too perfect to let him see a bit more of the world. The Graywaters are very closed in, you see. Most of us don't go more than five miles from where we were born. And when you invited us to come into Narnia, it was too good an opportunity for me to pass up." Osti looked up at her husband, "Caspian did you know of this news? You could have warned me." Osti's brilliant smile took the serious edge from her demand for information and served to put the Narnians at ease.

"Um, no, Osti. No, I did not know about the child." Julian's scouts had never spoken of a stillborn daughter, at least the news had not been passed to Caspian. Knowing his father, the death had been deemed unimportant. Caspian gave the baby to Micha, turning to Edmund and Rhea with a hand on his heart to give official condolences to the couple on behalf of Julian and all the people of the Graywaters.

Unoffically, Caspian's remorse over Quera and Shian's black magic made him physically ill. In a fit of spontaneity, Caspian pulled Edmund into an embrace. It was a brief hug, but held the apology that Caspian wished he could give words to at the moment. Providing for his people was the most important thing right now, and even as fair minded as the Narnians were, it was not the time to confess his part in the scheme to undermine their country.


	29. Chapter 29

By the third day, the negotiations were finalized but the company was slow to split up, the troops even joined camps to enliven the night. Edmund and Caspian played endless games of chess with the special solid-gold set that Edmund had brought from Cair Paravel. Osti and Rhea talked about growing up as fishermen's daughters and taught Micha rope knots while they all played with the baby.

Peter had thought it would take weeks of round and round talk before Edmund could broker a treaty that satisfied both sides. In truth, there was little to discuss. The Telmarines needed food, Narnia had food to spare thanks to Aslan's gift of good land and plentiful water. What Narnia would gain in return was trickier, the Graywaters were not a rich land but there were some craftsmen. For the food, Edmund was more than happy to receive a single tapestry from each of the weaving houses, a cask of wine or ale from the breweries and boxes of dried algae. The last came about from Osti's insistence that the Narnian's try the food that most of her people subsisted on. Edmund liked it very much and Rhea said it was similar to the soup that Ponteil ate in the darkest parts of winter.

Merchants would be given access to the Narnian post on the Great Eastern Ocean if any were interested in traveling so far. Those merchants would need to comply with Narnian law but the gain could be significant for all. The Graywater Telmarines were also to stop all raiding along their border, while the Narnians were to forgive past transgressions. Caspian promised to rebuild three bridges that had been destroyed during the raids.

If there was one mark on the proceedings it came during the last night's dinner. Admitting it was time to return to their respective duties and part ways, the two couples had a farewell meal before setting out for home. Edmund ate a trough of seaweed soup as the others looked on, it was difficult to understand someone yearning for the dish since it was traditionally eaten as a last resort in Telmar and Terebinthia, but the king professed to love it. Venison, fish, tomatoes, corn, bread with marmalade, everything was delicious, the taste improved by good conversation and fellowship. The Telmarines presented dessert, a large silver box sealed with a green ribbon was brought to the table, which Rhea was told to open.

Inside were giant chunks of powdered Turkish Delight. As the first wave of scent came from the box, Edmund pushed back hard from the table. Osti squealed in excitement, swooping up a sticky confection, Micha quickly following. Caspian was slower to try the treat but was chewing lustily before he noticed Edmund's discomfort.

"Please, help yourself, Edmund." Caspian tapped the box closer to the Narnians, seeing that Rhea had turned pale and was clutching her husband's hand.

Rhea glanced at Edmund before speaking up in a voice she hoped was charming, "I think Ned's had enough food to feed a small army tonight, I can tell he's feeling the tiniest bit ill right now. For my sake don't force this wonderful dessert upon him." She giggled as she patted Edmund's hand, "I told you not to eat all that soup."

Edmund shook his head to clear the flood of memories that had overwhelmed him at the sight of the Turkish Delight and clutched at the out his wife had set up for him, "Yes, I'm so full. I should have paced myself so I could indulge in this wonderful gift you've brought to our table."

"Oh, I think we can forgive you this one time." Osti laughed, her mouth stained with the brilliant red of the jelly candy. "Rhea, have you left space to enjoy dessert? It is simply delicious."

"No, I think I'll have to pass. Micha can have my share." Rhea winked at the boy who had an bottomless pit for a stomach. "I've said before that I prefer sour desserts, I fear this will be far too sweet for me. Did I tell you of the day I made lemon tarts?" Rhea launched into a full blown story of her rather ordinary kitchen experience and how Sir Peter Wolfsbane had nearly choked on the tarts. Edmund had never been more sure of his love of Rhea as he watched her spin a tale that entertained so completely that his odd behavior was swept under the table.

Davis wandered into the tent, a stop on his never ending circuit around Dancing Lawn, when the story was done Osti offered the guard a piece of Turkish Delight. He thanked her kindness but Edmund saw the man throw the candy into the treeline as he continued on his way.

"We'll need to thank your father for sending the Turkish Delight with us. It was very nice of him to give such a treat." Osti had eaten her fill and was trying to rid herself of the sticky layer around her mouth.

Caspian was about to take another piece but paused, "My father sent this along?"

"Of course, who else?" Osti slid from her chair, not fully listening to her husband as her son began to whine.

Caspian drew the green ribbon decoration into his hand, gazing down at it as his mind tried to piece together the significance of it. The ribbon wound between his fingers but the solution alluded him. Feeling someone looking at him, Caspian glanced up to catch Edmund staring at him. The young king quickly plastered a smile on his face but Caspian had seen the suspicion lying under it. To cover the awkwardness, Caspian cleared his throat and lifted his glass, proposing two toasts. The first was to the successful trade agreement that had been ironed out, the second to the women in their life. Osti and Rhea sighed at his flowery words, eating it up.

They made their goodbyes that night but would leave in the morning, giving their troops another night of games, song and drink before heading home.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Osti crawled behind Caspian who was sitting on their camp pallet. He had walked back to the Telmar camp in silence after bidding the Narnians a restful evening, now while shielded from all other eyes, Osti could feel a stream of gloom emanating from him. In an effort to dam this stream, she started rubbing his shoulders.

As his muscles began to relax under her attentive hands, Osti said, "Talk to me, Caspian, it can help." She kissed the nape of his neck and continued to work on the knots in his back, more gently on his damaged left side.

"Do you really think that father sent the Turkish Delight as a special treat?" Caspian pulled the green ribbon out of his pocket to play with it.

Osti laughed gently and gave him another kiss on the neck, "Is that what is causing you to be so dark tonight? We've had such a nice day. Really, Caspian! It was only dessert."

"But what of the ribbon? Father would never take the time."

"He wanted this meeting to go well, didn't he? He must have told the bakers to add it to our provisions after the lists had been covered, the ribbon is just the whim of one of the kitchen maids." She ran her nails over his flesh, making him groan.

But he mind was still gnawing at the puzzle in his hands, unwilling to let it go. "But a green ribbon? A GREEN ribbon! A green ribbon on a box of Turkish Delight, the sight of which made King Edmund blanch and Princess Rhea fight to cover the reaction until he had control of himself again. I thought he was going to bolt from the tent when Rhea opened it. It has to mean something."

"But what could it mean? I think you are reading too far into this, my love. It's been a hot day, we ate too much. Edmund especially ate a lot. And even I will admit that when the box opened, the scent nearly knocked me from my chair. I do not blame him from being turned off from the smell at the end of our feast. The candy was delicious, do you remember? They really missed out by not having any. I do wish we had a few more pieces, just to finish the night." Osti wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning against his relaxed frame.

"It was wonderful, I can still taste it."

Caspian shifted around until he had Osti laying in his arms on the pallet, looking up at an opening in the tent they stared up at the beautiful Narnian sky. Osti ticking off the wonders they had seen and experienced since entering the country. Narnia was as colorful and bounteous as the Graywaters were drab and barren. There was a lot of whispering between them of Rhea's exotic and beautiful clothing, Edmund vast book collection, all the stories that the couple had brought with them about the countries dotted around the Great Eastern Ocean. But mostly they talked about food, the fresh diverse food that Narnia was going to bring into the Graywaters.

And so the roots of jealousy and greed spread out and took hold of the Telmarine couple. When they drifted off to sleep, the green ribbon fell from his fingers to be forgotten.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund lay on the sleeping couch, watching as Rhea got ready for bed. When she was done with all her poking about she crawled over him to leave him the outside edge of the couch. He always wanted to be the one close to the door. Leaning her head on his chest she listened to him sigh deeply a few times before saying, "Talk to me, Ned, what ever it is."

He sighed again before deciding to burden her with his thoughts, "A bit strange to find myself confronted with Turkish Delight after all these years."

"Is that what's bothering you? It was dessert, Ned. I doubt it means anything."

"You like them don't you, Rheatline?" Edmund tried a different track.

"Very much, Osti is a dear and Caspian is much less frightening this time around." Rhea pulled his arm around her. "You seemed to like them too."

Edmund played with the end of one of her plaits, tickling Rhea's ear, "He's great fun, albeit my kind of fun rather than Peter's kind of fun, and he's done a wonderful thing for Micha. I doubt the boy would be half as well cared for back in Galma. And Osti is courteous, kind, thoughtful, everything I want in a friend for you."

"But something still bothers you, I mean about them, doesn't it? You know, just before we left tonight, Osti told me how lucky I was to have moved from rocky Terebinthia to lush Narnia, and how lucky too that you could lavish me with gifts. It was a strange turn from the woman I had talked to all week. And you're right, Micha is a darling boy but even he was acting strangely, he asked me to take him with us back to Cair Paravel. At the time, I laughed it off as a joke but now I'm less sure it was a joke." Rhea knitted her brows together in concern. "You don't think they're hurting him, do you?"

"No, no it's not that. Micha isn't afraid of either of them. I would guess it was just the request of an adventurous lad wanting to see more of the world." Edmund patted her shoulder to brush the thought away.

She whispered to him, wanting no one to overhear. "Yesterday, I would have thought it preposterous, that I would be speaking such aloud tonight. Even this morning. Still the talk at dinner makes me uneasy, as if there's been a shift in current and I'm slowly being taken away from shore."

Rhea could feel Edmund stretch trying to reach something on the floor of the tent. A clatter of metal told her that once again her husband would be sleeping with a sword by the bed.

He had also managed to find Bronn's dagger to place firmly in her hands. Twisting, he snuffed out the single taper still lit. "As much I would like to have no reservations about our new friends, my instincts tell me the very same. It would be a waste to act on our suspicions now, but I will not have us ignore the possibility of danger. Dawn cannot arrive too quickly, I will be glad to gain some distance in the morning, and if they continue the correspondence from before this event, we will be quite careful what we share with our friends. At least until this feeling passes."

"They may still show themselves to be true friends..." Rhea burrowed into his side ignoring the heat left over from the day and settled in for sleep.

"I would be thankful for it."


	30. Chapter 30

a/n gory

Danger came with the morning.

Davis was the first to notice the incoming horses, rising the alarm within the Narnian camp. The troops dropped what they were doing in preparation of going home and took up arms. Davis came to rouse his King but found Edmund already dressed and buckling his sword at his waist, Rhea at his side wondering what was happening.

Edmund was about to order Rhea to make for Cair Paravel with Davis when the horses broke to engage the Telmar camp, a litter bumping along in the center of guards could be seen. The Narnians continued to arm themselves even as an old man jumped out of the litter, shouting could be heard but not the words as Julian berated Caspian. Rhea wanted to pull Edmund back when he started across to see what the excitement was but missed her opportunity. She had come up short as Quera came out of the litter followed by Shian, Rhea couldn't understand why but she was terrified at the sight of them.

Edmund's ear practically burned as he got within range of hearing Julian's outburst which was carrying on the wind.

"...I can't believe you let that princeling best you in negotiations! A cask from each of our breweries..." Julian was red in the face and hopping mad.

"We are receiving enough food to keep our people fed through winter, so many died last year, we cannot ask them to suffer through famine, father. The Narnians are being quite generous." Caspian caught sight of Edmund heading their way and tried to hush his father. Julian could be very unpredictable when he was in a rage and there was much that the young king should be kept from knowing.

Julian resisted as his son tried to quell his anger. In a mocking tone he repeated, "The Narnians have been quite generous. I should not have let you treaty with this boy and his barren wife. I should have come myself."

Edmund's blood grew heated. He cared nothing about the jab at himself but this Telmarine was taking shots at his heartache. Seeing that Julian was in no condition to answer a straight question, Edmund asked Caspian directly, "You said that news of the miscarriage had not reached the Graywaters, how does he know about my child?"

And here Caspian was stuck. Quera and Shian's magic kept Caspian from putting all the pieces together properly even though he knew that the two from Ettinsmoor were responsible. Guiltily, Caspian stood there, open mouthed but no explanation forthcoming.

Julian however answered with a hearty bellow directly in Edmund's face, "I knew of it because I ordered that it occur, you simple fool!"

Shian was at the old man's side then, puffs of smoke surrounding Julian's head as the silent man worked his magic to regain control. Quera slid forward, grasping Edmund's arm as he reeled. Edmund tossed the witch's hands from him and moved to attack Julian but found Caspian planted firmly in front of his prey.

"He's sick Edmund, he doesn't know what he's saying." Caspian matched Edmund move for move keeping the young man from harming his father, slowly putting some distance between them.

Rhea and Davis, who had stayed with the princess, came to the group then. Rhea weak on her feet as Osti came to help support her, the news that Julian had targeted she and her husband almost more than Rhea could handle.

Shian had gotten Julian to fall silent, his eyes out of focus as the magic worked within his mind. Quera came forward and spoke to the group in her hypnotizing lilt, "Of course, Chieftain Julian of the Graywaters does not know what he is saying. Caspian is quite right, Julian has been ill for many years and his mind is weak and feeble. When Caspian's messenger told us of the treaty terms, Julian, who had seemed in good mind, wanted to travel here and celebrate the joining of the two countries under this fine and fair treaty."

Quera curtsied to King Edmund and Caspian before speaking again, she knew that she had everyone's ear and full control of the moment. "Alas, just as we entered Narnia, a change came upon him that sent him into a rage. I begged him to return to the Graywaters but he was determined to lay eyes on our saviours, King Edmund and Princess Rheatline, and beg forgiveness. In his rage he admitted to myself and my companion that he had colluded with King Lune of Archenland to insure that no child would be born to their Highnesses."

Edmund looked broken as he listened to Quera speak, "King Lune would never plot against Narnia, I helped to save his city from being destroyed by the Calormen army." Edmund desperately tried to understand what was going on around him as the air filled with the scent of lichens, befuddling his mind. When he tried to concentrate on Quera, his eyes wouldn't focus. The edges were blurry, the picture incomplete.

"I'm afraid that I heard it from Chieftain Julian himself, shall we ask him once more?" Quera slowly turned to find Julian rotating in a circle, mumbling to himself. Shian moved away, quiet as a woodland animal. Quera clapped her hands loudly, Julian collapsed on the spot.

Caspian ran to his father and was soon weeping over his corpse. Holding the dead man who had tormented him for so long, clicked something within Caspian, the pain diluted the spell that Quera and Shian held over him. Glaring at the woman he spat out, "You witch!" He heard gasps, but Caspian laid his father on the grass and advanced on Quera. "Edmund, Rhea, this woman is a witch from the wild lands of Ettinsmoor. She and her companion have been twisting my father to their will for the last 15 years."

Nonplussed, Quera smoothly laughed off the accusation. "But of course he only wants to save the reputation of his father. Any son would, I do not begrudge you for being angry Caspian, but to say that I am...was... anything more than a constant friend to your late father is ludicrous. Anyone who knew him could speak to the fact that he took counsel from no one."

"You are a witch." Edmund spoke in barely more than a whisper but it stalled Quera's mouth, she was less confident as doubt was voiced a second time. "You are a witch, I've met your kind before." Memories of Jadis came back to his mind, brushing Quera's less impressive magic away. He took steps toward Quera, he and Caspian boxing her in. "You know, I was told once 'when you meet anything that's going to be human and isn't yet, or used to be human once and isn't now, or ought to be human and isn't," Edmund drew his sword, "you keep your eyes on it and feel for your hatchet.' And you are not human no matter how lovely your outer form, I can see flickers of what lies beneath, and I don't like it one bit. Was it you that sent Rhea's illness? Was it you that caused the miscarriage?"

It happened very fast, Davis was sent sprawling to the ground as Shian grabbed both Osti and Rhea. His true form was on display for the entire Telmar camp to see, his face elongated like that of a deer but when he snarled he showed two rows of razor sharp teeth crammed into his mouth like a shark. Talons sprung from his hands, slicing into the women's shoulders. Rhea let out a yelp that alerted the men to their fate but then remembered the dagger at her waist. Ignoring the pain from Shian's cuts, she sunk the dagger to the hilt in his thigh, drew it out and struck repeatedly at his chest. Rhea kept stabbing until she felt Shian release his hold on her. Davis finished the creature by hacking his head off, the wet hits spraying blood everywhere.

While Rhea and Davis dispatched the savage deer-creature, Caspian and Edmund faced Quera in her natural form; an eleven foot snake with venom dripping fangs. She darted viciously at the men, as they defended with sword and dagger. Neither man wore armor nor were they prepared to fight a giant reptile, the fight could have easily been lost but for Shian's death. For at the moment his head was severed ,a change overcame Caspian, the damaged side of his body became whole as it had not been since he was 15 years old. Strength and flexibility flooded his limbs allowing him to fight ever harder.

Things looked to be falling toward the men's favor, yet Edmund heard Rhea sobbing. The snake heard as well and turned as if to attack easier targets but saw Shian decapitated. The snake suddenly retreated, slithering away at speed. Once out of reach, Quera popped back into form among a cloud of smoke. Her screeches rent the air, causing some of the soldiers to cover their ears in pain. Quera announced, "I will have my revenge for killing my companion. One day Narnia will be mine and none of you will be around to stop me." An evil smile stole across the snake-lady's mouth, "But for now, she will be enough." Quera changed back into the snake, heading north before disappearing from sight.

"Quickly! Mount up, we must give chase and end this scourge's life." Caspian called orders for Julian to be taken back to Telmar and buried with honor, to take Shian and bury him in the mountains away from Narnia.

"Caspian!" Rhea found her voice as she leaned over Osti. Covered in blood, Rhea looked like a nightmare to Edmund's eyes but she claimed to be alright. Osti was a different matter. Blood gushed from two punctures in her torso, try as they might Davis and Rhea couldn't staunch the flow.

Osti's breath was shallow and shaky when Caspian dropped to her side. It was over quickly, Quera had gotten the first installment on her revenge.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Davis took Rhea, Micha and the baby back to Cair Paravel. Edmund went with Caspian to hunt down Quera in the wilds of Ettinsmoor but with no success. Eventually, Edmund had to return to his duties and sorrowfully left Caspian to his searching, sending supplies and troops as often as necessary. Peter and Susan made sure that the treaty was upheld, food and goods were sent to the Graywaters as agreed. While at the castle, Micha would accept no help from anyone where it concerned the baby, the boys grew like weeds in the Narnian air, waiting for Caspian to return.

A year and a day after that horrible morning at Dancing Lawn, Caspian rode into Cair Paravel to take his son and Micha back to the Graywaters, admitting that Quera had gotten away.

Edmund and Rhea traveled in somber company with them to witness Caspian's official placement at the head of the tribe. When the group rode into the Graywaters, the Telmarines cheered heartily for the Narnians and Caspian who had made their lives so much better. The people gladly gave Caspian power and held a spirited round of games and competitions to celebrate his ascension.

Edmund sat next to Rhea, before them a feast of Narnian food. "He'll make a good leader. He is a good leader." Edmund scanned the crowds until he found Caspian among the soldier who had been in Ettinsmoor with him, accepting their congratulations.

"Do you say that to convince yourself, _cariad_?" Rhea filled their glasses with wine.

Edmund laughed, "No, it is the truth. I worried over him when we went north but maybe the anger has been tempered. He seems much himself again."

"More than himself, actually." They spoke of his renewed body, Caspian's limp was gone, his arm and leg fully functional and strong.

Caspian took that moment to stand on a table and raise a toast to King Edmund and Princess Rheatline, calling them true friends and a boon to anyone's life. The new chieftain drank deeply along with his people to their health and well-being.

When the celebrations ended, life returning to normal in the Graywaters, the Narnians took their leave of the man they called friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I thought you said you'd catch the stag yourself, Ed!" Lucy laughed as she passed her brother on the woodland trail.

Time had brought autumn to cover Narnian in brilliant color, and the Kings and Queens of Narnia had choosen to go on an adventure. Rumor of a white stag living in the Western Woods had reached Cair Paravel and they were of a mind to catch it to gain the three wishes it would award. They were having a jolly time together, just the four of them but Edmund was thinking of Rhea. Try as he might, she refused to go riding with them, so steadfast was her refusal Edmund almost stayed behind as well. Upon hearing that, the entire trip was nearly cancelled until Rhea insisted that they go so she would not have to watch Edmund look longingly out at the woods all day. A final kiss had sent him and the party on its way, those left at the castle waving until the last reveller was out of sight.

Edmund dismounted to give Phillip a rest, the man would have liked to gallop with his family but understood his friend was barely up for this kind of adventure. The horse had been grumpier than ever, complaining of the mud and slippery leaves under hoof.

"Ed! We'll never get any wishes if you keep stopping." Susan had circled back to find her brother. The dappled sunlight of the forest created a halo around her as she dismounted to crunch in the leaves with him.

"Do we really need wishes, Su? I have everything I could ever need." Edmund helped Susan across a small brook as Peter and Lucy joined them.

To the right there was a great rustling of branches, Peter froze and waved his siblings forward, "It must be the stag, I knew we lost it near here. Come on, we can go on foot, just keep quiet."

The rustling seemed to come from a new direction every few minutes, so soon they were zigzagging among the trees. Susan was about to suggest they try to find the horses again when Lucy made a discovery.

"I say, it is a tree made of iron!" Lucy had nearly walked into it and now was looking at the lamp-post in awe. It was so strange, yet so familiar.

Susan pointed out the light coming from the top, "Look! A lantern is hanging from the tree, how queer." This new discovery pushed all thoughts of the stag from their minds.

"No Su, it's not hanging from the tree. The lantern is perched atop it, but even so, it is very strange." Peter to had a weird feeling of familiarity about the place.

"I feel like I know this place, but that it was cold when I was last on this ground." Indeed, Edmund felt a shiver go down his spine as he took a few steps to the west. "Come, I think we need to walk this way." Edmund took the lead as all four went just a short distance west before a wall of evergreens blocked their path. Knowing that he was meant to go forward, Edmund pushed through the branches, Peter coming to help the girls follow.

Scratchy needles and sap covered pine cones gave way to softest fur, hanging racks of fur. Fur coats, row after row of fur coats. And then they were falling out of the wardrobe, back at Professor Kirke's house in England. A large country house, sent there because of the war by their mother and father. The four children, and they were children again just as they had began the adventure all those years ago, looked at each other, marveling at the change.

It felt like a dream, a beautiful dream, but Edmund remembered too late. "Rhea!" It was real, at least to him.

a/n and now i feel ill, there is more story but chapter 30 seemed like a good place to wrap this section up


	31. Chapter 31: Intermission

a/n to MCH- Rhea knows nothing, did not send Ed out on the trip. thanks for being a questioner, keeps me honest.  
a/n to everybody-congrats on getting this far with me, your reward? bricklaying and character development. and back to the game.

"Rhea!"

Edmund woke from his nightmare, the visions of his anxious wife floating away along with those of a giant snake, the great lion Aslan, talking beavers and wolves gnashing their teeth. Struggling against his sweat soaked sheets, the boy was helped out of bed by his older brother who was practiced at taking care of him. The two boys quickly stripped the bed, Edmund changing into a new set of pyjamas as Peter worked at making it anew. The rubber sheet was difficult to fix in place but he always managed it without grumbling no matter how little sleep he had gotten between his brother's dreams. Edmund was having a far worse time of it than the others.

Peter pulled Edmund to the window to check that his bandages were alright. His hands were still recovering from the little idiot's brutal attack of Professor Kirke's applewood wardrobe in the spare room. The boy had desperately wanted to gain access back to Narnia but the portal seemed closed even as he ripped at the wood with his finger nails. When the Professor had seen the damage, both to the boy and his property, he had demanded the full story of their times in Narnia.

Everything came pouring out of the children. Lucy told of Mr Tumnus and the dryads, she also took the honor of describing Aslan and all his wonderous deeds. Peter spoke of the military battles, the various cultures from other lands and the music, such lovely music. Susan raved about the dear creatures, Mr and Mrs Beaver, the centaurs and the few nice giants the Pevensies had met, the dances, feasts and clothes.

When it was time for Edmund to speak he only talked about the two women who had bookended his time in Narnia. The White Witch and Rheatline. Betrayal and his redemption. Their stories intertwined, as he remembered details he would backtrack to add the information sometimes forgetting who to attribute the nugget to before going back to the story. Susan and Lucy were in tears for most of Edmund's tale, so sad were they to hear him retell it in the blank monotone he used to just get the information out.

Professor Kirke had sat, quiet and still through it all, puffing on his unlit pipe and staring into nothing. When Edmund finally stopped speaking, the Professor turned to the boy. It broke the old man's heart to say it but sometimes it is best to rip a bandage off, "Edmund. All of you. I don't think that you will be able to enter Narnia through the wardrobe again, you needn't try, I know in my heart that you would not be successful."

Edmund looked so sorrowful at this that the Professor paused to fill his pipe and collect himself before going forward. "I do not mean that you will never return to Narnia, just that you must find another path. But I would remind you that time in Narnia does not go at the same pace as time in our world. Your adventure took a mere second in my life, yet you experienced many years. My own time in Narnia was much the same but I was only granted a few precious days in that wonderful country before returning to this world."

Edmund's small hope of seeing Rhea again vanished. Susan, who sat next to Edmund, slid her hand through his arm careful to avoid his fresh scrapes, "We can get through this, Ed. Somehow." She didn't have the words to make him feel better, but she squeezed his arm to remind him that she was there.

To allow the boy time to process, Professor Kirke dove into the telling of his own adventure in Narnia much to the children's surprise. The Pevensies interrupted many times to ask questions, even though it was rude, but they wanted more information about the founding of Narnia. Their eyes widened at the tale of Jadis' enterance to the world and their faces blanched when they heard of the apple she had eaten. The Professor shamefully told of how his actions allowed evil to enter the land of Narnia but the Pevensies saw that he had been just a boy at the time, and did not judge him harshly. Especially after hearing of his mother's illness and his wish to restore her health.

Hearing of Professor Kirke's adventure had eased a little of their pain, it was remarkable to have an adult to speak to about their own journey, one who couldn't say that it was all just pretend.

Peter made Edmund drink a glass of water as he watched him calm down. Two weeks of bed wetting and nightmares were taking a toll on the boy, great dark smudges under his eyes stayed with him all day now. The Professor spoke with Edmund every day about Narnia, letting the boy vent about anything and everything. Peter didn't know exactly what was said but they all heard the shouting and weeping even through the thick walls of the sturdy house. Professor Kirke gave the same attention to all of the siblings, but it was Edmund who seemed to need it most.

Edmund finished the water, this morning he didn't complain about it just adding to the bedwetting problem, his thirst was so great. Peter put him into his fresh bed, ruffled his hair to show he wasn't angry about the early wakeup call and said, "A few more hours, the sun will be up and we can start the day, okay?"

Edmund whimpered, "Okay, Pete." trusting that his brother would be there in the next bed when needed. The dark was the worst time, Edmund kept his eyes on the open window until sleep and the dreams took him again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So it was that Professor Kirke's large country house turned into a home for the Pevensies, a kindred spirit leading their way back to the reality of this world at war. Thankfully it was still summer holidays so the children had time to adjust before joining fully into life in the village. As London evacuees, no one in the village questioned that they stuck to the old house and each other. Although as the weeks passed, rumors grew around the four Pevensie children who were often seen crying together one moment and then playing strange games the next. And always caught bits of conversation about lions.

When school started up, the Pevensies went to the one classroom village school. Very unlike the London schools that Lucy and Edmund had attended and certainly different from the boarding school Susan and Peter had gone to for the last few years. All the children were separated into age groups which was fine for Susan and Peter who were together in the over 14 group. But Lucy was seated with the little kids, most of whom it turned out couldn't read, while Edmund was stuck sitting with a small group of farm kids who kept sneering at him.

The solitary teacher, Mrs Everante, a local woman who had volunteered when the last teacher was called up to the army in the same group as her husband. She spent most of the day setting problems for the older kids and entertaining the little ones, leaving the middle group to get bored and rowdy. It took less than two hours for Edmund to get into trouble. Tired and frustrated, Ed starting kicking the chair of the boy next to him. The boy, Jake Simmons, was twice Edmund's size and it showed when the fight started.

Chairs skidded, some of the girls screamed while Edmund and Jake shoved and punched each other. Jake would have handily won the fight if Peter hadn't pulled the boy off as Susan dragged Edmund outside. Mrs Everante made Jake stand facing the corner of the room, he had started fights before and the punishment was a common sight. Peter stood in another corner, a sneaky punch had bloodied Jake's nose. After setting her students a rhymed couplet to memorize she went in search of Susan and Edmund.

Mrs Everante came upon them at the edge of the play field. Susan stopped singing to a red-eyed Edmund, bruises already showing on the boy's face. Susan stood quickly, pulling Edmund up beside her. She began to apologize for her brother before the teacher cut her off.

Mrs Everante pulled a handkerchief out of the cuff of her sleeve, caught Edmund's face and wiped it clean. "We've had some of you evacuees in our school before, but I do think you are the first to pick a fight before lunch, Mr Pevensie. When Professor Kirke came to visit me last week, to warn me about the four of you, he said you might have a hard time adjusting. And although it is understandable that you are offput about learning under my tutelage and not that fancy boarding school you were going to attend, this is the reality of our situation. I cannot have you interrupting the education of everyone else." The teacher straightened Edmund's jumper and the hair bow that Susan wore, clearly expecting one of them to respond.

"I didn't mean to start trouble, Mrs Everante. I just got bored." Susan glanced at Edmund, surprised to hear him be so rude. He continued on, "I mean, you set us multiplication tables. I know all that. Maybe I should be moved up to the older group, Mrs Everante." He looked up at the tall woman, hopeful that she would move him away from Jake's sure retribution and keep him near his siblings.

"Hmm, no, Edmund. We do not reward boys that start fights, we both know that you were taunting Jake Simmons. The only reason I am not keeping you after school for the next month is because Professor Kirke vouched for you. But you did give me an idea." Edmund gulped as he awaited his fate. "Since you are so comfortable with math you will be working with the younger children for the rest of the afternoon. The goal for today will getting them all to recite the five times table in front of the class. That will keep you from getting bored, I trust."

Edmund nodded, thinking that at least Lucy would be able to carry out the goal, possibly be able to help teach the others. He was undecided if Mrs Everante was punishing him or rewarding him.

"Since you will be watching over your students, that will free me up to concentrate on the older ones, since you are so concerned with my ability to keep everyone throughly engaged in their schoolwork." Punishing, she was punishing him. "Susan, rejoin your classmates, you are to memorize the poem on the board. Edmund, come, I'll introduce you to your pupils." Mrs Everante headed back to the building, Susan squeezed Edmund's hand as they followed in her wake.

Mrs Everante settled Edmund in the corner of the room, surrounding him with his new charges. The kids stared at Edmund and he returned the gesture for a few minutes. The littlest girl began crying. Upset that the strange violent boy was her teacher rather than the nice woman, others joined in. Lucy scooted over, putting her arm around her, Edmund at a loss for what to do. Saving the day, Lucy taught the group a simple song which at least stopped the crying. While they sang, Edmund wrote out the multiplication tables.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You did well this afternoon, Edmund." It was the end of the day, a few minutes after the youngest group finished reciting in front of the room. The dozen other kids had all made it to threes before petering out, but Lucy had done her duty getting through the fives. She could have kept going, to make Edmund look better, but Mrs Everante had started clapping, ending the oration and dismissing the students.

"Thank you for saying so, Mrs Everante, but only Lucy made it all the way through." Edmund scuffed his shoe on the floor, waiting for the punishment for failure.

"I was not referring to the math, Edmund. I was congratulating you on keeping your temper, teaching the youngest children is not always easy, especially when one's mind is far away." The teacher got up, all arms, legs and angles, and began wiping the chalkboard clean. "In a way, you and your siblings are at a disadvantage. The horrors of the war are not quite real to the village, not the way they are to you nor I. Professor Kirke said that your home had been close to a few air raids. Frightening events."

"Yes, that is why mother sent us away. She didn't want to...but she thought it best. To keep us safe. While father is in the RAF." Edmund wasn't sure why he was sharing so much with his teacher, maybe he recognized a similar sadness in the woman.

"My husband went into the armyl. Been gone for months." Mrs Everante shook her head, clearing it as she remembered Edmund was just a child. "But this is not why I asked you stay after. I had thought to ask Peter, but he has designs to become a doctor and will need to dedicate himself to his studies. Professor Kirke and myself should be able to get him ready in time."

"I'm sure you can. But what were you going to ask Peter?"

Mrs Everante smiled, "How would you like to take over the younger children regularly? The Professor says that you are bright, patient, just what is needed. We do not have many older students and the ones still here are like your brother, wanting to go further than our little school. I have made inquiries for another teacher to be assigned here, but no solutions have emerged. I, of course, will be here and Lucy can assist you, or I can move her into the middle group if there would be tension with you teaching her. But the two of you made a complimentary team today." Mrs Everante made a note in her papers as if Edmund had already agreed. She went to gather he coat and hat, making ready to leave. "Well? What do you think?"

"Does your husband ever write to you?" Edmund regretted his question immediately as her face sank, but he desparately wanted to know how this woman dealt with having her husband far away in unknown lands.

But Mrs Everante just straightened her hat, a brave little sniff exiting before she answered, "I haven't received a letter in months, but as I understand it, that is usual." She plastered a smile on again, "And we mustn't give in to despair." Mrs Everante had recognized a similar sadness in Edmund the moment they had met but forged ahead to set a good example. "At first I received letters daily, then weekly and now it has been 133 days. I have set myself to work, here and volunteering. Keeping busy helps and is its own reward." Now she gave him a real smile.

"I lost...I lost my...best friend." Edmund just stopped before saying 'wife', "I don't know what happened to her, I don't know what happened to a lot of my friends back home." It was as close to the truth he could come to without having to explain Narnia, something Professor Kirke had warned the children never to do. But still it was a relief to share what he could with one other person.

"Well...London is a large city. Maybe they are unable to contact you, people have scattered to the winds, the mail system overwhelmed. We must hold on to the chance, however small, that we shall see them again." Mrs Everante opened the door to expose the other Pevensies waiting for their brother. "If you would arrive a bit early tomorrow I can give you ideas for your lesson plans. Bring Lucy."

"I didn't say I would teach. And shouldn't we ask Lucy first?" Edmund had the impression he had just been tricked.

Mrs Everante smiled, waving at Peter, Susan and Lucy she set off at a brisk pace to one of her many civic meetings.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund and Lucy both accepted the younger class as their charges. Organizing the children for field trips, actually, trips to the field, to make nature books. Math and spelling for when they couldn't be outside discovering the world, when they could be out in the sunshine, a bit of biology, music and oration. Susan helped when Mrs Everante requested they put on a pageant before Christmas break. Susan was in her element with costumes, bows and ribbons, teaching the children to speak loud and clearly to reach the back of the room. For the Easter pageant there was an abundance of fluffy sheep-children with Susan, herself, as the shepherdess.

The Pevensies took Mrs Everante to heart and placed their hands into activity. Edmund volunteered to man the fire lookout on the edge of the village, watching many sunrises in the cold of early morning. Peter took to bicycling to a convalescent home in the next village. There he ran errands for the doctors, saw first-hand the ravished of this deadly war, and became even more determined to pass his exams to enter medical school.

Often, Susan went with Peter to the home, her budding beauty making a welcome divergence as she delivered mail, fetched books or read aloud for the wounded soldiers. Lucy, being the youngest, had less opportunities to help until she fell in with the Simmons family, Mrs Simmons had died only that summer leaving Jake and his older sister to watch over their five younger siblings while Mr Simmons MIA in Germany. Lucy showed up one day, rolled up her sleeves and got to work. It was a bit like the dwarves returning home in 'Snow White' when the Simmons came home from church that Sunday to a clean house and dinner. Lucy soon became a fixture in the Simmons' home, helping where she could, offering friendship and love in a very Lucy-like manner.

Even with their busy schedules, designed to draw them back into British life, the Pevensies did have bad days. Peter and Susan in general had it better than Edmund and Lucy. Being older, Peter and Susan were expected to act as young adults, lauded as they gave so freely of their time. Edmund and Lucy were often seen as meddling or strange as they took more and more upon themselves, adults regularly suggesting that they 'go out and play.'

But all had days were the memory of Narnia was too harsh. Lucy threw a tantrum at a half-heard piece of recorder music that had brought to mind Mr Tumnus. The girl was very weepy for the next month but insisted that everything was all right even as she refused to wear anything but long flowing dresses. The villagers thought she made a very pretty princess.

Susan was nearly banned from going to the convalescent home when she started flirting with the soldiers. To his annoyance, Peter was charged with keeping her in line, which had begun a tremendous row between them, Peter shouting that he would shave her hair off if she interrupted his training with her nonsense. They didn't speak for two weeks, riding to the hospital side-by-side in silence.

When he felt overwhelmed, Edmund locked himself into the parlour, playing record after record on Professor Kirke's Victrola, trying to remember the songs Rhea sang. When he couldn't find anything similar he poured over the Professor's books looking for the Tereb words he could still spell, desperate for any connection he could find. The only word he could match was _cariad,_ Welsh for sweetheart. Edmund begged Professor Kirke for recordings of people speaking the language, after weeks the professor got hold of one album but none of it sounded right to Edmund's ear. It only whet his wish to see her again, the pain of losing her flooding back. Edmund tried calling out to Aslan, asking for answers but the Great Lion did not respond.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

As bad as these days were, they were outweighed by days that had the Pevensies believing themselves to be normal English school children. A year of living in this world had encouraged them to put Narnia in a beloved spot in their minds but to face reality. This world was the Pevensie's life.

After a grueling hot summer, Mrs Pevensie sent word that all four of her children would attend boarding school with the new term. Lucy had never been before and was scared but she would have Susan living just down the hall. Edmund and Peter relinquished their freedom less readily. Peter was more convinced than ever that he wanted to be a doctor and would miss the first-hand experiences he had gained along with the camaraderie of the wounded soldiers. Edmund went around the village to say good-bye to his pupils personally. Emily, the crier from the first day, burst out sobbing again, it took her mother prying her from Edmund's leg to set him free.

His last stop was Mrs Everante's home. It was dark but he knocked anyway.

It took a moment but she came to the door in a house dress, she looked more angular than he remembered as she let him inside. The house was well-built but sparse, quite unlike the cramped mansion that Professor Kirke had opened to the Pevensies.

"I came to tell you...Are you all right, Mrs Everante? If it is a bad time, I can come back in the morning." Mrs Everante was in a bad way, bags under her reddened eyes, hair askew, she sat heavily at the small table a bottle of alcohol and a crumpled letter her only company.

"No, I won't be in any shape to see you in the morning, Mr Pevensie. You see I am going to drink this entire bottle and then I am going to go to bed and wait for death to find me." Her words were slurred already with barely any of the bottle gone.

"You're not making much sense," Edmund looked around for matches to light an oil lamp and buy some time. "Can I fetch someone, a friend to come sit with you?"

"The baker's wife came by, sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. I sent her away."

"I see she brought you sweet bread, maybe you should have some. You'll never finish that bottle if you don't eat something." He tried to make the comment funny but his chuckle was hollow. He thought better of bringing a knife to the table, cutting the treat on the counter and offering her a large slab.

Mrs Everante picked at it and poured another glass for herself. She drank more than ate.

"Will you tell me what's in the letter?" Edmund sat down, glass of water at hand.

Mrs Everante looked hard at the young man across from her, he was weird, comforting but weird. She had a hard time remembering how old he was, he was so calm, even with the world crashing down around them. But he was sad too, he might understand. "I know you can read, Mr Peven...Peeves...Pevsie...Edmund...read it yourself."

Edmund took the letter, smoothing it carefully. A notice that William Everante was confirmed dead. Condolances. Anything we can do. Please contact.

"They sent two of them, two of them in uniform, looking grand. One wouldn't even look me in the eye." Mrs Everante hiccuped and drank to subdue the spasm.

"Would you rather not know? Always looking up when you hear a truck drive pass your house. Waiting." Edmund had heard stories of unknowing widows frozen to their front windows watching for their husbands to come home. Wondered if Rhea had done the same, praying that she hadn't.

"I would rather he was with me, I loved him. I loved him more than myself. And now I don't know what to do." Mrs Everante finished her glass.

Edmund stole the bottle from her shaking hand when Mrs Everante moved to pour, instead he pressed the glass of water. She wavered in her chair, trying to decide if she could get it back before sipping the water.

"You will continue to do what you've done. Your students need you. More than ever actually, I'm being sent to boarding school so you'll need to take my minions back under your wing." Edmund smiled at the nickname he had given his students, he would miss the exhilaration that came from seeing them succeed. "And I know you will perform admirably, because Mr Everante would want you to be steadfast." For a minute, Edmund didn't know if he was talking to his teacher or his wife. Again he sent a prayer for Aslan to look after his beloved Rheatline. His head spun like he was the one drinking.

"Steadfast? Bill loved that word." Mrs Everante mumbled as her head hit the table. Thankfully she was light, allowing Edmund to carry her to her bedroom with only a little difficulty. He left the official letter and one of his own explaining that he and his family were leaving on her bed table. Signing off with a reminder to be steadfast. He waited until well after dark to see if Mrs Everante would wake up or need help, to pass the time he told her stories of Narnia changing names in case she remembered. When he left, she was gently snoring, the promise of a headache and sour stomach in the morning. He stopped at the baker's house, politely requesting that they look in on Mrs Everante from time to time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was with more than a little on his mind that Edmund sat in the train depot the next day. Susan and Lucy's train was scheduled to arrive in the next quarter hour, then in about the same time Peter and Edmund would board their train headed to different schools. Everyone was quiet, Lucy's nerves returning as she scratched at the itchy wool of her new uniform. Susan had given up on conversation and was reading an American magazine that a soldier had left behind, while Peter read the newspaper focusing on the front page stories of war.

Edmund felt the tug first.

A gentle pull on his school blazer, he thought it was Lucy fidgeting next to him until he was bodily moved to the side. "Lu! Stop pulling on me, I don't want to play right now!" Edmund was still cross and confused about the day before with Mrs Everante, worrying if she was okay.

"I'm not touching you!" Lucy jumped off the bench, "I say Edmund! You didn't have to pinch me so hard, I swear I wasn't doing anything to you!"

Susan dropped her magazine in frustration, "Can't you two be quiet, you are creating a spectacle." That was when she felt the tug of magic for herself. "Peter!"

"Susan! Quick grab hands and hold tight, it feels like magic." Peter caught Lucy's hand in the nick of time as the pull grew, leaving the train depot behind to be replaced with the loveliest beach any of them had ever seen.

Lucy exclaimed, "Narnia!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

a/n This is as good a time as any to soapbox about the annoyance that some have for the recent Narnia movies, _Prince Caspian_ and _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_. I confess I love them both and I love the books (clearly). I love the horrible deadly mistakes that Peter makes, I love that Edmund saves the day in both, has fifteen lines in both, and is the worst guardian/protector to Lucy in Voyage, (seriously the worst) I love that Lucy gets a sword (finally).

But what really takes the cake is ALL of Caspian's terrible terrible TERRIBLE decisions. Because of course you should camp out over night on a 'deserted' island with well-manicured topiary. Yes you should. Even if the relative safety of your ship could see you through until dawn. I love you Caspian, you make me laugh and you're quite attractive, now go save your tutor and mess up the plan.

What it comes down to, and why my opinions should matter to you readers, is that I will be using the versions that SERVE MY PURPOSE when it comes to _Eternal Duty_, please refrain from pointing out that I'm not following the books or the movies strictly. I know.

I think that is out the window all ready since I made 30 chapters out of 30 pages of Jack's work. (guesstimate) And my Telmarines are dark because I 3 Sergio Castellitto.

So just relax, picture Ben Barnes doing a silly accent, or better yet Pierfrancesco Favino not doing a silly accent (seriously rrrrrrrowr). If you aren't already doing so, plug in Skander Keynes as Edmund (the character is the right age again, yippee) I cannot promise that he won't be thrown into the emotional wringer though. Hahahaha who am I kidding, that guy lives in the emotional wringer.

If you don't like it, lump it. Go watch the 1988 BBC productions, they are ridiculously faithful to the books. Warwick Davis plays Reepicheep and an owl and it is fan-fricking-tastic. The talking animals are not to be missed. It was like getting tazered whenever they showed up. But at least I can watch _The Silver Chair_ which will probably not be filmed again any time soon.

-End rant-

As always, enjoy. The next chapter will be up when I remember what it is supposed to be.


	32. Chapter 32

_Rhea's timeline:_

"I'm sorry, my lady, I know that you still hold hope that they will return." Mr Tumnus paced the floor, quickly adding, "We all do." Clicking his hooves on the marble floor he glanced up to the dias. Averting his eyes from the slight frame sitting on the edge of King Edmund's thrown, he continued. "It has been a year, the emissaries from Galma and the Lone Islands are questioning the absence of our Kings and Queens. There is fighting among the islands, pirates and people being sold as slaves."

His words, meant to stir Rhea's resolve, did not even stir an eyelash. Many creatures stood in the throne room, shuffling as they listened to Mr Tumnus' arguements for Rhea to take up the crown of Narnia. Petrus, the centaur, had given her a long lecture on duty and responsibility, Mrs Beaver said that there was no one better suited to the job. Even Davis, who avoided the politics of running the country, egged her on. Appealing to Rhea that taking her rightful place was the only way to see Narnia stay intact as they awaited King Edmund's return.

Because that was what really stayed her hand. She yearned to see her love again. When Phillip had come back from the stag hunt without the Kings and Queens, telling a strange story of them disappearing in the woods, she had only thought the responsiblity of ruling Narnia temporary. Now a year had passed and things had changed. The talking beasts of Narnia were fighting one another, pirates were attacking the port cities, the slave trade expanding, whispers of invasion. Narnia needed a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve to rule the land. A Princess would not be enough any longer. Rhea had done well, but the special protection of a High King or Queen needed to be restored.

Mr Tumnus' had continued with his bid to sway her to take higher action, but he was interrupted by a baby's squall. In an automatic response, Rhea turned to the crib beside her and pulled her baby into her arms. Six months, hale and hearty, little Ned was hungry again. The faun talked as little Ned fed off his mother.

It had been a crushing blow to find herself with child again, fear that she would have a repeat of what happened with little Miriam stayed with her through the long, lonely nights. Davis keeping vigil over her as she slept. Servants and friends treating her like glass about to shatter until his sharp wails filled Cair Paravel on a lovely spring morning. He came into the world so loudly, that flocks of birds darkened the morning sky in surprise.

Now he was one of the many reminders that Rhea had of her beloved Edmund. Phillip had returned with Lucy's healing cordial in its diamond flask, Susan's bow and arrows, Peter's great sword etched with the prophesy of Aslan, and Edmund's pin which now adorned her dress every day. Alas, Susan's horn was lost along with it's owner. Group after group had been sent to the forest to search, finding the Kings' and Queens' trail which quickly disappeared as it entered a thick cluster of evergreens. At the time, Mr Tumnus had offered the knowledge that Queen Lucy had first met him very near that spot, and wasn't that very strange.

Little Ned, having had his fill, was now dozing in his mother's arms. Rhea knew she had to protect Narnia as she would their child. Putting her son back into his crib, she stood.

Mr Tumnus, so focused on getting his point across didn't notice the princess moving until she was at his side.

"Good, Mr Tumnus," she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him to join the others forming a half circle facing the thrones. Standing at the foot of the stairs she looked upon her friends and ardent supporters. "Your words have moved me greatly, dear friends, and I hear their wisdom. We can not let Narnia fall into decay. I have, with your gracious help and advice, done what I can in the absence of our crowned Kings and Queens, but it is time to admit that they have been called beyond our boarders to face another great adventure. Their loss leaves us wounded, leaves me wounded, but together we are strong and can turn the tide of our nation's future."

Head held high, back straight, Rhea climbed the steps to take her place perfectly between High King Peter's and Queen Susan's thrones. "Narnia will have a new Queen."

Queen Rheatline the Steadfast officially took her throne the morning before the next new moon. Her crown was a clever design that clicked the four crowns of the Pevensies together, a heavy but statuesque piece.

During the ceremony, a loyal brown bear took its rightful honor in placing the crowns on Rhea's head. Intoning as he did the titles of the four siblings: Magnificent, Gentle, Just and Valiant. Mrs Beaver gave an involuntary cheer as the bear announced 'Valiant' hiccuping as she began to cry.

Queen Rheatline sat in a new throne set near the lip of the dias to show that the power and authority of the four rulers were behind her decrees. It was all well-coordinated to impress the dignitaries from across the lands. King Eleas had come, of course, with Eliandra and Bronn bouncing twins in their arms. Caspian had brought his son and Micha, a young man now. King Lune with Corin, Cor and Aravis, showing his support while adding his good humor to the occasion.

Most impressive of all was Rhea. Even without the crown or throne you would know her for a queen. A carefully selected gown of gold seemed lit from within, faceted beads catching the light so she sparkled. She welcomed all from King to field mouse with the same gracious manner as Mr Tumnus introduced the guests to her throughout the day.

After the ceremony, but before everyone went back to their lands, Rhea brought them together. In council, it was decided that Generals Borius and Laslo would be charged with keeping the peace within the country. King Eleas and his Tereb ships would patrol the Great Eastern Ocean. Caspian pledged his Telmarine troops to watch over Narnia's western borders and parts of the north. King Lune to the south was as staunch an ally as ever but proclaimed his support of the new Queen for all to hear. Davis was lifted to become the head of Cair Paravel's own garrison and given the title of Captain.

Queen Rheatline blossomed with her reign, the worrying girl who constantly looked west was shifted to live in only one corner of Rhea's mind, making room for all the other issues she needed to juggle. That girl only came out when she was alone in the dreamy paralytic of sleep, there she could run amok without the queen caring. At least then, in sleep, queen and girl saw her Ned and were happy.

Edmund's timeline:

The siblings, overjoyed at returning to the special world of Narnia, lost themselves in playing in the warm saltwater a release of pent-up assurance that they would never come back to this wonderful place. Eventually, thirst and hunger won out over fun, the children wanted to know exactly were they were and where to find water and food. It was Edmund that first spotted the outline of a destroyed building.

Pointing, he said to his family, "I didn't think there were any ruins in Narnia." Confused the children went toward the crumbling stones, it was time to get out of the hot sun and at least it was a came to an apple orchard which at least solved their hunger problem and then climbed over a piece of broken wall to enter a great expanse.

Lucy recognized it right away as their home at Cair Paravel, it took only seconds for the others to agree that she was right and Peter less than a minute to wonder at it. "What could have happened? Cair Paravel was meant to stand forever."

All of them had questions and yearned for answers, but the sun was beginning to lower and Susan refused to go off into parts unknown just as it was getting dark. The boys agreed to camp with in the ruins were there would be a little protection. Lucy and Edmund set off to get wood for a fire, hoping they would remember enough to start one. The four found it easy to climb and hike, much easier than at home, they chatted about riding horses and swimming, somehow knowing that they would be good at both given the opportunity. Peter and Edmund felt stronger and Susan claimed that Lucy was getting taller, but Lucy said it must be a trick of the light.

The fire was going before the sun set, with the children trying to roast apples on sticks but mostly just burning their fingers.

Susan was leaning against a mostly standing wall in the corner they had picked to sleep in, she thought Edmund was staring at her and was about to ask him what he was thinking when he offered the answer himself. "I think I know that bit of wall. Su, can you shift over?"

Peter perked up, going to help as Edmund shoved against the wall, a crack opened showing that the wall was wood and not stone at all. The wood splintered further as Peter put his shoulder to it, opening with a crack that nearly sent the older boy feet over head.

"Ohhhh, why did you have to open that now! How will we ever get to sleep with that black chasm looming behind us?" Susan whined as musty air from the void released into her face.

"Oh well, guess we'll just have to explore it now then." Peter held out a hand to help Susan up, grinning at her as he pulled a burning log from the fire to use as a torch.

Lucy was getting excited, "Don't you see Susan? I think...I think this would be the armoury. Yes, I'm sure of it."

"At least we might find a dagger or two, my pocketknife won't survive much longer." Edmund took another burning log, "I'll go first, Lucy behind me, just keep an eye on the torch. Peter you should go last, keep Susan from chickening out." He winked at his sister.

With a huff, Susan picked up her own makeshift torch and pushed pass Edmund, entering the stairwell first. As she reached the bottom stair, Susan realized that Lucy had been right, it was the old armoury. Some of the shelves had broken, spilling arrows and quivers into a big pile. There were still swords and knives, enough to arm a garrison at least. "How did Cair Paravel fall if we had so many weapons?"

Edmund, Lucy and Peter wondered at that same idea as the boys found daggers and swords. Peter was looking for a scabbard when he found his reflection in stone. Well, not his reflection, but a statue of the man he was, a statue of High King Peter the Magnificent. They each had one and it was truly bizarre to stare at the face of the person you had been and would become some day.

Edmund broke out of the mental gymnastics first to search the latched chest at his feet. "Hey, its our things." He held up a gold figure from his chess set for his siblings to see. Quickly they found brackets for their torches, wanting two free hands to explore the chests.

Lucy and Susan pulled out dresses, Lucy found her dagger and cordial from Father Christmas and Susan her bow and arrows. The horn wasn't there, but she remembered having it on that last day in Narnia so wondered where it could be. Peter found his sword, sharp as ever and brilliant in the torchlight.

Edmund knew he hadn't a special gift from Father Christmas but dug into his trunk just the same and found the trappings of his old life. A letter opener, wax sealing kit, paper weights and a large fabric bundle in the bottom.

This he pulled out to examine closer. It was the Aslan tapestry from above his bed. His fingers traced the stitches, smiling as he remembered that first night, the fight and dumping Rhea into the bed as she protested. His thumb caught on something hard so he unfolded it further, exposing a rose-gold circlet, a yellow ribbon, a locke of blonde hair, one of brown hair and the rattle he carved for Miriam.

The others had stopped exclaiming over the wonders in their own chests to see what Edmund had found, Susan was at his side apologizing the next second. "Ed, I'm so sorry. Here I am excited about my bow and arrows and you find..."

"No, it's all right Susan." Edmund opened his school bag, dumped the contents and stuffed these few items in their place. The ribbon he tied to the bag's strap. "We knew that time moves differently here, the professor warned me about this probability. He was quite logical about it and even then is took weeks for him to convince me. Then I saw the condition of our castle, I bet that hundreds of years have passed since we were last here. How could she still be here?" He wiped at his eyes, he didn't want to cry. He sighed hard to cover his discomfort. Susan pulled him into a hard hug, wanting to protect her hurt little brother.

Lucy took it a step further, "Everyone, Mr Tumnus and the beavers, everyone we knew is gone." The four stood for a long time, letting it sink in that they would never see Mr Tumnus, Rhea, Borius, Phillip or Mr Fox again.

"That sorts it then, doesn't it? In the morning we set out to find someone, anyone, who can tell us what is happening." Peter tightened his sword belt, itching to get started. "We take what we need, clothes, weapons, food and we'll head out at first light."


	33. Chapter 33

It was Trumpkin, a dwarf that Susan's arrows saved from a watery death, who first gave the Pevensies an idea of what had happened to Narnia during their absence.

Once rescued, Trumpkin, a surly red dwarf, explained how one Prince Caspian had fled from his uncle's care into the forest. Sent away by his tutor, Doctor Cornelius, the boy had stumbled upon Trumpkin, Badger and Nikabrik's home after injuring himself in a riding accident. Disbelief had fallen away to a sense of urgency to help the true King of Narnia regain his throne from the usurper Miraz, Caspian knew much about the Old Narnians and held no fear or distrust in the company he know kept. Trumpkin explained the many skirmishes and small battles that Caspian's troops had engaged in the forest against the Telmarine forces. There had been some success but it was rumored that Miraz was amassing a huge army for a devastating attack.

In search of more allies, Caspian wanted to use his most precious possession, the horn of Queen Susan the Gentle. It was rumored to have the power to bring help to any who blow into it. The Old Narnians were hopeful that the Kings and Queens of old would return from their long absence or that possibly the Great Aslan would come to end the rule of Miraz and his Telmarines, to return Narnia to the talking beasts and Aslan's children.

Trumpkin, who had not yet divined to whom he was telling his tale, let the Pevensies know that he thought the horn was a load of rubbish. That the only help that came would be firmly of this world, and that was if any help came at all.

"Then why risk coming to Cair Paravel, Master Dwarf? If you don't think that the horn will work, why did you, of all people, make the dangerous journey?" Peter voiced what his siblings were thinking.

But Trumpkin's answer surprised the lot of them. "Well, he's my King, isn't he? He should be the King of Narnia if it weren't for that Uncle of his and maybe I would rather have the young one who at least acknowledges the Old Narnians as thinking beings than the old one who wants our pelts in front of his fire-place. So if he is my King, and I say that he is, then I do what he says." Trumpkin nodded curtly, ending the discussion. "What do you tykes care anyway? I admit that you've been quite square with me, not many Telmarines that would be. Although now that I've told you my story, I assume you'll be just like the rest and drown me."

Lucy cut the dwarf off, chiming in, "You think we're Telmarines?" she giggled, knowing he hadn't put 2 and 2 together.

"Well, no one lives in these parts but Telmarines and ghosts. And you aren't ghosts." Trumpkin scowled at the giggling girl, thinking she might be pulling a trick on him. Then he looked from child to child, thinking of the old stories his granna had told him when he was a wee thing. He noticed the bits and bobs on their clothes, eyed Peter's sword. "Bedknobs and broomsticks! You mean to say I've been talking to they very people I've been sent to meet! But you're, you're..."

"We're what?" Susan looked among her siblings trying to guess at what bothered their new ally.

"Well, you're just children." Trumpkin's announcement brought scowls to the boys' faces and Susan threw her hands up in annoyance. Trumpkin went on, "We need warriors, not three teens and a little girl. I'm sorry, but you're not what we expected to receive when we decided to blow the horn. In the stories you're all grown-ups, done great deeds, ruled the country. The oldest of you," The dwarf nodded to Peter, "might do for a soldier, but I don't even know how I'll go back to the camp with three dear little friends struggling in behind us."

That was more than Edmund could take, even the girls who never enjoyed battle, bristled at Trumpkin's words. "I'll have you know, I fought in the Battle of Beruna, countless skirmishes, and cut a swath through the Calormen army. But if you think I'll be a liability I can just stay at the ruins and you can miss out on a good sword defending your back, my dear little friend!" Edmund went to stamp off but found Peter blocking his way.

"Ed, you can't leave us." When the younger boy tried to get around his brother, Peter gripped his upper arm, "That was not a request, King Edmund. I have not given you leave to return to Cair Paravel."

In half a flicker, Edmund knew what Peter wanted him to do, he swallowed his anger, "I beg your pardon, High King Peter, I know not what came over me." With a bow, Edmund took his place to Peter's right side, standing tall.

"Now, Master Dwarf." Peter's voice took on a pompous tone that was nearly ruined as Lucy held back a laugh. "Please excuse the King's outburst, it is difficult for we four. So much has changed since our time in Narnia. Understandably, you do not wish to look a fool when you return to your King. Yet, we are desirous to help the Old Narnians regain their status in the country. To see Narnia so far fallen, grieves our hearts and we would do all within our power to right that wrong."

"Well I admire your gumption but I still don't see what great benefit you will be."

Trumpkin looked doubtful when Peter suggested the dwarf test the Pevensies' skills, but agreed to face Edmund with a sword. The fight did not take long, as Edmund disarmed Trumpkin with a clever flick of the wrist. The dwarf stopped himself before calling the move an outright cheat, but was still unconvinced. Next he and Susan took aim at a far off apple tree, Trumpkin was a grand shot, nicking the fruit but not dropping it. Susan, of course, skewered the apple very neatly. Lucy stepped forward, unsure what Peter would have her compete in, and anyway already feeling bad about Trumpkin's two losses. She was thinking of how bad a day that the dear little friend was having, captured, nearly being drowned, scared about ghosts, getting stung by the broad side of Edmund's sword, when she noticed the cut just above his scalp line.

"I say, when did you get that nasty cut, Trumpkin?" The drawf's hand automatically went to the wound that had reopened with his exertions. "It looks awful, let me help you."

The dwarf frowned, "What? Don't tell me. You're some kind of grand surgeon, I bet." Trumpkin could feel an apology bubbling up with in him, it was a strange and uncomfortable sensation, but he had to admit that he was bested by Edmund and Susan. It was all making him more cantankerous than ever.

"Actually, Peter wants to be the doctor. But I can fix you up, all the same, DLF." As she spoke, Lucy unstoppered her healing cordial and let one drop fall in the cut.

A delicious feeling flooded through the dwarf as that tiny drop went beyond the cut to fix all his minor aches and pains, so complete was the healing he didn't even grumble about being called DLF. It made up his mind. "Fine. Now that I have seen your skills, I've decided that I will present you to King Caspian. Don't expect them to believe you as readily as I have though." That decided, Trumpkin turned to begin the long walk back to camp, missing Edmund's incredulous look as he mouthed 'readily' to Susan.

Collecting their things, the Pevensies had to scramble to catch up with the dwarf, as they dove into another adventure.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They were lost.

The forests had all shifted since their time in Narnia, causing Peter to get turned around and misread landmarks. When they finally got turned right, the way was blocked by a rocky deep gorge. Susan groaned out loud at the thought of having another detour. It was midday and all their walking seemed for naught.

The group had decided on a path when Lucy exclaimed, "Aslan! Look just there, it's Aslan!"

Her reaction was so joyous and real that her siblings all turned at once, thinking that they too would see their friend and savior. But none of them did. When Lucy made to point out his location to the group, she just saw the tip of his tail disappearing as he headed opposite to the direction they had just decided.

"Come on! Let's follow him." Lucy gathered her skirts around her, ready to plunge into the brush when Peter caught her. He wasn't about to let her go off on her own, they needed to talk about this development.

Try as she might, Lucy couldn't convince Susan and Trumpkin to follow the path that Aslan showed her. Eventually their future came down to a vote. Susan thought it was nonsensical, if it really had been Aslan wouldn't everyone had seen him? Trumpkin, who didn't believe that Aslan was still alive after centuries of absence, wanted to follow the path he knew would work, not chance it all on a mystery. Both voted against Lucy's plan.

Taking a long time to think, Edmund put his lot in with Lucy. Reminding his brother and sister that Lucy doesn't lie, that it would be only fair to believe her now when he hadn't before and all the trouble that had caused. "If Aslan is going to show himself to anyone, it would be Lucy. I trust her and I know she saw Aslan."

The vote was two to two and came down to Peter. His eyes flickering between the groups. Susan was so sensible and Trumpkin knew Narnia better than any of the Pevensies. On the other hand, Lucy seemed sure of what she saw, and Edmund's willingness to follow her lead was a strong recommendation in her favor.

But Peter was High King and needed to make the best decision without sentimentality. Sighing, he crouched down so he was on Lucy's level, "I'm sorry Lu, if I had only seen him..." Peter frowned, "I agree with Trumpkin and Susan, we are going down hill, make for the river and then up to the meeting place at Aslan's How. Get your things we have far to go." He quickly turned away so as to not see the disappointment on her face.

Peter, Susan and Trumpkin made themselves ready to head out.

Edmund stood still, watching Lucy, her face scrunched up holding back tears. She was so desperate to see Aslan again, her faith in the Great Lion stronger than any of them. Edmund felt the pull to see Aslan as well, there were questions only He could answer and when Lucy called out the name Edmund's heart had soared for a moment. Edmund understood his sister's heartbreak in ways that Peter and Susan could never do.

Going to her, Edmund pulled the distraught girl into a hug. Lucy immediately began to sob in earnest even as she thought how the world had gone topsy-turvy. Just imagine, Peter was being horrible to her and Edmund was taking the time to comfort his annoying little sister.

Peter called for the two of them to hurry up, but Edmund waved them on, "We'll catch you up in a minute."

With a backward glance, Peter and Susan began struggling through the undergrowth, Trumpkin lingering behind to make sure the others could find the way.

"Come on Lucy," Edmund wiped her face with the hem of his tunic, "We'll see Aslan again soon." He took up her bag, slinging it across his back with his own but still she looked up at the track she wanted to follow. "Lu, remember what the DLF said, 'So if he is my King, and I say that he is, then I do what he says' Peter is still our High King, it may turn out not to be the best choice but it is his choice. Come on, we shouldn't keep our King waiting any longer." This was enough to get her moving, she even managed a small laugh at Edmund's gruff imitation of the DLF.

Trumpkin disappeared into the underbrush, silent as a rabbit, before the two could discover their eavesdropper.


	34. Chapter 34

Rhea's Timeline:

"Merry Christmas, Lord Caspian!" Rhea emptied her skirt of the paper, popcorn and pinecones that she and Ned were using to decorate, got up and gave him a welcoming hug. Then she kissed a blushing Micha on the cheek and swung little Cas into her arms to squeeze tight before letting him go to join Ned at the tree. She had invited the Telmarine chieftain and his family to this year's winter festivities at Cair Paravel, and was thrilled to find out they accepted.

"I'm sorry I couldn't greet you when you arrived, the audience chamber took longer than I planned. I trust your rooms are up to snuff?" She smiled up at her friend, taking Caspian's arm to guide him toward the fire and a chair. The snow was falling heavy, wet and deep outside the window panes, the fire felt good after hours of sitting at chamber, even better after a long trek from the Graywaters.

"Comfortable, very comfortable, you always make us feel welcome when we visit. It has been too long though," There was a sparkle in his eye as Caspian gestured to their sons, "the boys haven't seen each other in two years." When Caspian settled into the chair, Rhea noted that he still favored one side. Although the magic of Shian's curse had worn off seven years ago, her friend was forever gingerly of where he put his left arm and leg.

"Too long indeed, I could barely lift Cas and Micha's grown a foot since I last saw him, if it's been an inch." Caspian laughed, Micha joining in. The Galmain boy was gone, replaced with a man over twenty, quiet and serious. "How has your time in the Court at Anvard treated you, Micha?"

He took the time to craft his response before answering, "King Lune is graciousness itself, giving so freely of his time and knowledge. Cor and Aravis have made me part of the family, we spend many nights playing games or listing to Aravis play the lute. Corin...we are very different people but he is away from court often. When he is at home we get along tolerably well, even if he does promise to box me at any small slight." Micha flashed a smile as if he was afraid of being too indiscrete.

Rhea just laughed, "Corin is a bit dramatic, but his heart is in the right place. He wouldn't threaten you if he didn't like you, Micha. You know how often he and Cor fight and they are the best of friends."

"Yes, of course." Micha smiled brighter remembering, "We had a visitor over the summer, a Terebinthian who said she knew you and Narnia." In an unspoken pact, Micha and Caspian tried hard never to mention the absence of the Kings and Queens directly when speaking to Rhea. "Lady Mauna of house Ganu." The young man drank deeply to cover his excitement about mentioning the woman.

"Oh lovely! Yes, that's right, Mauna did mention a trip to Archenland with the business." Playing coy, for she knew about the courtship already, Rhea tried to bolster the man's confidence, "Well, I say, you must be the man of which she wrote. You made quite the complimentary impression on her, with your translating skills, she said you were a life saver, an absolute life saver." Rhea risked winking at Caspian as Micha dipped his head in a bashful fashion. Mauna had written a far more salacious but very favorable description of Micha, but Rhea was not going to share it with the group. "Mauna made me to believe that Anvard will be a frequent stop in the future. Could it have anything to do with our Micha?"

Micha endured some good-natured ribbing from Caspian and Rhea about the budding relationship between himself and the vivacious Terebinthian, finally admitting that he might have sent her flowers on the last day of her visit in King Lune's domain. Caspian joked that he was going to find him a knife for carving, it would do more good than flowers. The group gossiped and joked a bit longer before joining the boys at the tree to help decorate.

The evening went smoothly, dinner and then stories at the fireplace. Toasts to Father Christmas and his safe journey to all free folk in the realm. Toasts to the future. Toasts to Phillip the horse. Toasts to Mr Fox, the Beavers and Mr Tumnus, and more toasts to all the silly ideas the boys could dream up, ending with a final toast to Pegasuses everywhere. The boys were sent to bed, Micha following soon giggling about writing a letter to Mauna, the newest of many, leaving Caspian and Rhea alone as the fire burned down.

"More wine?" Caspian held up a new flagon of red wine, the heady aroma almost strong enough by itself to make one tipsy. "I'll need to remind Micha to read his letter again before sending to Terebinthia." He chuckled at his own joke, Rhea lost in thought.

Automatically, Rhea held out her glass, happy for the diversion. Old wounds surfaced at this time of year, dark thoughts of snow, ice and death. Without the ruckus of the boys gaiety to drown out her mind, the wine would have to do. "Good wine and good company, what more could I need?" They clinked their glasses together and drank each other's health and fell into a companionable silence.

The fire was nearly out and the flagon empty when Caspian rose to unsteady feet to stir the embers. Rhea threw a log on the rekindled flames, sending sparks to land on her skirt. She and Caspian landed in a jovial jumble on the floor as he worked to keep her fire-free.

Caspian ceased laughing, looking down at Rhea his eyes grew darker, intense, then he kissed the Queen. Not a friendly kiss of long-time compatriots. A kiss of longing, passion, desire, Caspian poured everything he had misd in his life since Osti's death in to that one moment. A moment abruptly ended as Rhea slapped his face.

Too drunk to risk standing, Rhea scrambled backward while Caspian stammered out apologies. Rhea was shocked at this turn in her friend, ready to yell for the guards she knew stood just outside the door. Breathless, she hissed at Caspian, "You are never to do that again! Never!."

"Please forgive my actions, Rheatline-" Caspian began to crawl toward her, he wanted to be able to see her face as he tried to explain.

Rhea whimpered as Caspian spoke her full name, no one called her that but Edmund. "No. You call me Rhea, you don't get to call me that. You call me Rhea." Tears streamed down her face, the pleasant evening draining with the salt water.

"Please Rhea! Rhea, listen just a moment. Please don't cry." Caspian passed her a handkerchief, praying for her to calm down in the flickering orange and red light of the fire. "I don't know what came over me, but I am sorry to have startled you. It was not my intent." He talked about missing Osti, Cas asking questions about his mother, he was never far from the memory of his dark-haired love. "Yes, I am so very sorry to have startled you, but I don't take back the action, Rhea. I thought you would feel the same way."

The look on her face was nearly as harsh as her slap. "You may be a widow, Caspian, but I am still a married woman. I do not find your actions proper or permissable to one of my situation."

"Married? Edmund left five years ago, we need to admit that he and his siblings are dead, Rhea. If he was able, Edmund would be here, that is the truth of your situation. You need to move on with your life." As Caspian made his plea, Rhea shook her head, not wanting to hear, hoping he would stop before his words became irreversible. "We can be happy together. You have said that we are good friends, that you are comfortable with me. I find you remarkable, Rhea. Beautiful, charming, desirable. I know that together, we can forget our past hurts and turn to the future. Hand in hand." Caspian took her hand and interlaced their fingers, a mad smile on his lips.

The touch was alien, not the comforting assurance of love that came from Edmund's hands. Rhea shook her arm violently until Caspian was forced to let go. "Forget? I will never forget, I need only look at my son to remember my husband. When I look at you, I remember Edmund. When I look at Cair Paravel, the harbor, my friends, I see Edmund everywhere and I will wait for him to return to me." Rhea slid over the stone pavers and used a couch to raise from the floor, unfortunately, Caspian followed. Joining her on the shrinking piece of furniture.

Trapping her between his body and the arm of the couch, Caspian's eyes glowed with intensity. "Rhea, do not waste your life waiting for Edmund. I know that I am a poor substitute but I will love you. I do love you. Together we can rule Narnia, I can be a King to be proud of, you my Queen to stand with me in times of peril and of happiness. The Graywaters is not enough to support my people any longer, we can make one nation. I'm begging you, just let me into your heart."

Caspian's intensity lessened as the blade of Rhea's dagger scraped against his neck. In a clear, sober voice, Rhea spoke to him, "Caspian, you are one of my greatest allies and before tonight one of my greatest friends. I would have you keep both those stations when you leave my home after the festival. To do so, you must forget everything you have proclaimed to me this night. Do what you must to place it from your mind. I will never be more than your sister nation because High King Peter, Susan, Lucy and my Edmund will return. Narnia will continue sending provisions to the Graywaters, the Graywaters will continue sending its tribute to Narnia, the same as it has been these last seven years. I promise that your people will not suffer no matter our standing with each other."

Rhea pulled back the dagger but did not sheath it. "For the sake of our friendship, because I believe that you suffer much the same as I, you may stay for the Christmas festival. We will not be alone together again. Ever. I beg you, Caspian, be the man I know you to be and never speak of this night. I will put it down to the season and the wine. I understand your position, see the benefits of your proposal, but I am just not interested."

Rhea extricated herself from the couch, calling to Davis once enough space for propriety was between her and Caspian. "Davis, I'm afraid that Caspian and I have drank entirely too much, can you pull one of your guards to go with him to his quarters." Rhea slurred her words and faked a tipsy walk as Davis guided her from the room, but she had never been more clearheaded as she left a heartbroken Caspian behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund's Timeline/Dream:

Off in the distance  
A cool wind is blowing  
I'm not who I was  
And I'm not where I'm going  
I'm so tired of knowing  
That there's no way of knowing  
You left me stranded  
Between two worlds  
You turned me into a mixed up girl  
You left me stranded between two worlds  
Two worlds  
Is it nicer where you are?  
Do you ever think of me?  
Is it easier now  
That you don't have to love me?  
Like a fool I allowed you  
To coddle and drug me  
And then you left me stranded  
Between two worlds  
You turned me into a mixed up girl  
You left me stranded between two worlds  
Two worlds

It was a siren song that called out to Edmund. The boy pushed free of the Aslan tapestry weighing heavily upon his limbs. Alone in a field he briefly thought of his family, wondering where they were before the song took hold of his mind again. Stumbling over the uneven ground, he followed the notes, fearing they would die out before he found the source.

The music brought him to the edge of a creek, confused because the singing seemed to come from the water itself. Edmund thought it was a naiad at first, but with the help of an overhanging limb he was able to look out over the water, he saw that it was a woman. Blonde hair swirled with the busy current, she looked to be his mother's age, pretty but worry marks etched her face. Bubbles of song breaking through the water repeating the song in a slow, sad voice. A voice full of longing. A lovely, disarming voice that drew Edmund in.

Hanging over the creek, gazing down at the woman as she sang, Edmund nearly fell in when her eyes snapped open. He gripped the branch tighter. the woman floating to the surface of the creek, she wasn't swept away by the vigorus current, indeed she emerged dry as straw. Resplendent in a robin's egg blue gown, her bare feet nimbly stepped among the rounded stones of the creek bed until she reached land.

She headed back toward the field, her hair dancing in the breeze. She got a few steps away before turning to fix Edmund with a quizzical look, her brown eyes soft and jovial. Reaching out, Rhea asked, "Are you going to keep me waiting, Ned? I'd hoped to find you excited to see me."

He was in her arms the next second, wrapped in a comforting embrace. After a moment and some happy tears, they held each other at arm's length.

"I like your hair short, I've never seen you like this." Rhea ran worried eyes over him, like she was trying to memorize his features.

"Well I've never seen you like this, either. Old. I mean older. You're older than when I left you." His throat constricted, painful as the memories, "Oh, God, I didn't mean to leave you, Rheatline. I never would have gone on that stupid hunt."

"I know, Ned. I never blamed you."

She held him as he sobbed. He didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed as the tears flowed.

"I'm sorry, Ned, we don't have much time left." Rhea wiped the tears off his face with her thumbs.

"Time? Isn't this a dream? I should have all the time I want." Edmund focused on the puzzle to clear his mind, he didn't want to waste time crying if it was finite.

"Well, it is a dream. You are sleeping right now." They had made it back to the field and Rhea pointed to Edmund's body still prone on the grass under Rhea's tapestry. "But it's also a little magic. You don't ask questions when you're given a gift like this. I think we're in a sort of limbo, unfortunately neither of us can stay here for long, so we need to make the most of it. Here, I think you'll like this." Rhea closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip to concentrate.

As Edmund watched, the years washed away from her face, the worry melting away. She shrank, shorter and thinner, turning into a girl about Edmund's age, but still the woman he had known. When she opened her eyes, Rhea noticed her dress hadn't shrank with her and they both had a good laugh at that. "It's not perfect, but I can do this now." They shared a first kiss of young love. Giggling they tried a few more times, capturing that moment which neither had had before. Edmund took Rhea's hand, the same rush running up and down his spine. The simple gesture did more to heal both of them than any words could ever do. Edmund held her tight not wanting to let Rhea go ever again.

"What happened after I disappeared? You must have been so scared." Edmund spoke against her summer wheat hair.

Rhea hesitated before answering, running her fingers through his dark hair, "I can't tell you specifics, I made a promise for this chance to see you. There was a lot of confusion, worry that Quera had exacted her revenge, but Phillip and the others in your hunting party all agreed that you were there one moment and gone the next. Of course, I would rather you were with me. But I had to keep Narnia together. Our friends rallied around me, proclaimed me their Queen."

"Oh, I would have loved to see that." Edmund smiled brightly, imagining this girl a Queen.

"It was a wonderful party." Rhea laughed. She was about to tell about their son when a sound like thunder rolled across the grassy field. The lion's roar was unmistakable, time was up. Terrible. It was terrible to hear the clock ticking.

"Ned, I love you. I loved you. When you hear stories from your absence know that. I left clues behind about what really happened, if you talk to Narnians surely some of them have survived." Rhea kissed him again, clinging, wrapping her fists in the extra fabric of his tunic.

Edmund wrapped his arms around her desperate to not lose her. "I love you." Her body, one moment so stong against his, turned to water, cascading out of his grip to soak the ground.

He turned every which way but she was gone. "Wait! Rheatline? Rhea? Aslan! A few more minutes! Please! Where is she, Aslan?"

He paused to listen for a response, Edmund's ears burning as they searched the air. Horribly long seconds before he caught the song again. The melody had picked up speed, taken on a hopeful flavor mixed in with the longing.


	35. Chapter 35

Edmund woke up, fighting against the confines of Rhea's tapestry. Suffocating under the heavy fabric, he was able to fling it off him glad to suck in huge gulps of cold night air. Out of the dream, he was no longer alone in a field, he jumped in surprise to find Lucy at his side.

Collecting the tapestry, Lucy spoke in an awed whispered, distracted by her news. "Edmund, the most amazing thing happened. We need to leave right now, Aslan wants us to follow him." Edmund groaned, still confused and alarmed by his own dream, but Lucy continued talking, desperate for him to listen and believe her. She described her adventure, meeting Aslan in the woods and his decree. "Please, Ed. We need to wake the others. Please help convince them to come with me."

Coming to his senses, Edmund wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Aslan? Aslan is here?" Looking toward the dark forest surrounding the troop, he saw no evidence of the Great Lion, but in his gut he knew Aslan was near. "Why isn't he showing himself?" Edmund mumbled more to himself than anything.

"I don't know, Ed. I promise I'm telling the truth, Aslan told me that I must follow him even if none of you will. If we are to stay together, everyone must wake up and come with me as soon as possible." Lucy pulled at Edmund until he got to his feet.

Starting with Peter, Edmund told his brother they all were leaving. After a long day of being lost and having to admit to leading his family down the wrong path, Peter was not ready for Edmund to declare a new plan. Especially not in the darkness of early morning, a forest on one side and a gorge on the other of the path Edmund and Lucy wanted to take.

The brothers' argument woke Susan and Trumpkin, who listened in silence while the boys clashed. Peter stood his ground, demanding that Ed and Lu stop talking nonsense about hiking off into the night.

Seeing that Edmund was losing the argument, Lucy began gathering her supplies. "Well I am going, Peter! Unless you tie me to a tree, I am placing myself under Aslan's protection."

"You won't be going alone, Lu. I'll roll the dice with Aslan, maybe he'll answer my questions." Edmund followed his sister's lead, shoving his things into his satchel. The two younger Pevensies started out on their journey as the others stood with open mouths, surprised that Edmund believed so readily in Lucy that he would follow her.

It took only a minute for Trumpkin to dash off after them, Peter and Susan close behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Edmund took the lead, giving Lucy a hand down the path Aslan showed her to the bottom of the gorge. Lucy had to point out the twists and turns to allow Edmund safe footholds for Aslan had not revealed himself to the boy. Edmund saw a flicker of moving shadow, a shifting of fern at the edge of the path, but no golden lion.

Every step in the cool darkness of the night alerted the senses of the Pevensie children. Any drowsiness from being awoken hours before dawn falling away, Peter and Susan stopped complaining as they followed Trumpkin's keen eyes. Trumpkin kept his own counsel about how he felt venturing into the night, but Lucy's exclamations of joy as she caught glimpses of Aslan's form, spurred the DLF on, his interest peaked even if he did not believe the old stories.

Helping Lucy across the gentle stream at the bottom of the gorge, Edmund froze on the slippery rocks as she gained the far side. He had thought of little else besides catching up with Aslan to demand answers from the Great Lion, the dark of night focusing his mind on the prize of information. The boy wanted to know what happened to Rhea and his friends, what happened to Narnia that allowed the Telmarines to take control and force the talking beasts and noble creatures into hiding.

Intellectually, Edmund knew that countries change, especially after hundreds of years, but how Narnia could change so completely baffled the boy. Now, frozen as he was in the stream, he was surrounded by a snuffling sound. His clothes billowed in a warm breeze, scented in that familiar odor that spoke of Aslan. Knowing he was being judged, Edmund stayed his ground, balancing on two rounded river stones.

He was not rewarded as Edmund would have liked. "Patience, Edmund. You will come to your answers in time. If you are not satisfied with by those answers, ask different questions. Patience." Aslan's thunderous voice echoed around Edmund's brain, it's gentle edge nearly knocking him in the stream. Still Aslan did not show himself, not a glimpse of the shaggy mane or golden coat for any but Lucy.

Recovering his balance, Trumpkin, Susan and Peter were ready to cross with the boy's helping hand. Once all were safely on the far side of the stream, Lucy led them on, Edmund taking his place at her elbow.

The group hiked up a sloping hill, reaching a flattened bit were the younger Pevensies waited for the rest to catch up. As Peter's quiet urging for Susan to hurry up, floated to their ears Lucy whispered to Edmund so the others needn't hear, "Did Aslan speak to you Edmund? You've been subdued since the stream. I saw how you froze listening, I would think, while you stood in the water."

"Patience. Aslan simply told me that I needed to wait for my answers. Truthfully, I've called out to him since we saw the ruins of Cair Paravel. I think he has become tired of my constant request for information." Edmund reached in his satchel, pulling out the lock of blonde hair, remembering his dream of Rhea and the creek bed. "I should not be surprised that Aslan requires me to follow His timeline instead of making my own..."

The conversation was interrupted as Trumpkin reached them, pulling Susan along. The girl puffed, "Can we please take a rest?" as she sank to the grassy ground.

"Aye, lass, this is as good a place as any," Trumpkin jumped upon a large rock to figure out exactly to where they had all traveled. Surveying the area the DLF exclaimed, "Bullrushes and bedbugs! We are a mere five miles from Aslan's How and our goal to meet up with Prince Caspian!" Peter took Trumpkin's place as the DLF hopped off the rock. "I don't know how you've managed in the dark a feat that your brother and I couldn't carry out in the daylight, little miss." Trumpkin was as close to happy as the children had ever seen him.

Lucy in her part, demurred to the help she received. "I knew that Aslan would lead us safely to the Old Narnians."

"Yes, yes, your fairy tales have brought us nearly there, a bit of a rest and some water. We'll be with Caspian and old Trufflehunter for breakfast." Trumpkin danced a strange jig before rustling in his pack for a water skein.

"I say Trumpkin, that's quite unfair!" Lucy was struck dumb by the DLF's words and too polite to make a big deal of his disbelief, but Edmund was not. Edmund's temper flared, "Aslan is real and he is near. You should not speak of Him in such flippant tones."

From the ground, where she still lay recovering her strength, Susan agreed. "It's true Trumpkin. We have been witness to many of Aslan's great deeds, He installed us on the thrones at Cair Paravel and vanquished the White Witch. Even if I was not sure at the start of this hike, I am sure now that Lucy is in contact with Him. I'm sorry for doubting you Lucy, I should have listened to my heart rather than my head." Lucy instantly forgave her sister.

Trumpkin scoffed, "Oh be serious! How can the same Aslan be leading the little miss this night. He would be centuries old. No lion lives that long."

"Aslan is not an ordinary lion, he is the Son of the Emperor Across the Sea." Peter took a seat on the rock he had stood on, looking up at the Narnian sky. "I don't know why He won't show Himself, but I'm sure it serves a purpose. We must be patient and see what answers wait for us." Edmund perked at Peter's choice of words, but saw that Peter had merely fallen into an introspective moment. The last star of the night faded from view as a dim sliver of light touched the eastern edge of the world. "If you find it hard to believe in Aslan, it must be doubly hard to believe in us, DLF." Chuckling, the High King settled in to watch the sunrise.

A low rumble, like thunder, rolled along the land of Narnia. It sounded like the beginning of a violent summer storm, but it was far worse as the ground began to shift. Trumpkin flung himself at the nearest tree to steady his stance while the Pevensies rode out the tremor where they were, silently awed by the roar of Aslan.

Nervous as he looked up at the cloudless sky, Trumpkin muttered, "Rain. Wonderful." As the Pevensies exchanged looks, the children each understood that the next step would be taken alone, Aslan would lead them no further that day.

a/n Ennui and winter doldrums have slowed me down.


	36. Chapter 36

The sky ripped open, pouring gallons of rain upon the bent heads of the Kings and Queens of old Narnia. Trumpkin led the party forward, the five miles he had promised before reaching Aslan's How had morphed into a muddy bog to slosh through. On a clear day, the trip would have taken less than two hours, but in this weather they had covered less than half the distance in that time.

Lucy falling again, caked in slick mud, she demanded a break, yelling above the sound of the storm before walking off the path. They all saw it was no use pushing the eleven-year-old any harder. Susan found a rocky ledge big enough for them all to take shelter under. The Pevensies huddled together with Trumpkin, Edmund offering his tapestry to Lucy and Susan since they all agreed that lighting a fire was not a good idea or even possible. Five minutes of dreary silence passed before Peter announced he was heading back out to scout in the rain.

The ground was firmer between the trees, sticks and leaves making a lattice over the wet. The muck and mire did not bother the High King as much as the others, the advantage of being the tallest and strongest of the party. In truth, the sting of the previous day, of his folly, weighed on his mind. Peter wanted a better look around to make sure he was not leading his siblings the wrong way again. If only he had seen Aslan with his own eyes, Peter knew his heart would be lifted.

Peter made sure to keep the rocky outcrop that protected his family in sight as he checked the forest for paths or signs of recent travel. Secretly, the High King had wondered that the group had not met any sentries on their walk. Five miles. Cair Paravel had sentries radiating out from the castle for twenty miles. The lack of lookouts made Peter's stomach lurch.

Could it be they were too late? Maybe Caspian had already fallen, or they had to leave Aslan's How for safer quarters?

Worry etched his young brow as Peter looked up at the trees, thinking he would scale one to gain a better view of the area.

A twig snapping behind him was his only warning.


	37. Chapter 37

a/n last chapter was short because i was completely blocked up and just forced myself to write something, anything, even if it was short and kind of a dodge. Let's hang out with Peter!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peter held a rag against his nose to staunch the blood. Through his swelling eye he could see a boy, dark-haired and about his age, begin to stir from the rain spattering against his face. The snapping twig was a fortuitous mistake, giving Peter just enough time to knock the sword from the youth's hand before throwing them both into a fist fight. The Narnian air really had made the Finchley native stronger, his old tricks remembered by by his limbs. That, paired with the frustrations of the past day, had made the High King vicious enough to compete against the stranger.

The youth sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head gingerly where it had made contact with a hidden stone. Peter coughed out a clump of blood-snot, alerting the stranger of his presence. The boy got to his feet quickly, swinging this way and that looking for his sword until Peter held it aloft and shook it clear of the rain collected on the shiny metal. The boy froze, sizing up Pete's injuries versus his chance of getting away, he decided that words might work better than running.

The boy straightened to his tallest height, pushing his black hair from his face. "I haven't any money." He stomped his foot to emphasize his statement, causing his boot to squelch in the soft ground.

Peter regretted scrunching his eyebrows together in confusing, wincing, his turned his good eye toward the boy in a piercing manner. "Well, that makes two of us. Is that why you attacked me? Looking for coin?" The boy did have the look of a thief, even once you discounted the mud and rain, he was too thin by half, ripped clothes and dented armor. Peter had never heard of scuff-laws in Narnia and could barely get his mind around the idea.

"A thief! You think I'm a thief? I am no thief! I only attacked because you are so well armored. No one wonders the forest wearing gold chain mail and golden plate. You're probably here at my Uncle's behest." Now the boy began shuffling back and forth, weighing his options of escape. So distraught, he misstepped, falling hard.

Something clicked in Peter's mind, the story that Trumpkin had told the Pevensies, Caspian and his wicked uncle. Completely forgetting that he, himself, was only fifteen when he was placed as High King over Narnia, Peter uncharitably thought how ridiculous it was that this unkempt, impertinent boy was looking to rule the country. He spoke his mind with a snort, "So you're Caspian, are you? Seems like I've troubled myself quite a bit to get my nose drummed in."

Caspian was surprised to be addressed by name, but hoping that it was a good sign he shared more of his position, "Yes, stranger, you are correct, I am Caspian, the Tenth of that name, and rightful ruler of this land. I am leading the rebellion, against the usurper Miraz, who has stolen my throne. I am going to get it back and use my influence to return Narnia to its former glory."

Throughly unimpressed, Peter let Caspian ply a very pretty speech. While waiting for the boy to run out of air, Peter dipped his rag in a shallow puddle. Rinsing his blood from the cloth, he wiped his face one last time and stowed the scrap on his person.

Caspian just beginning what was sure to be a deeply affecting monologue about his courageous father when Peter cut him off, "Yes, Yes. Thank you for all of that." Caspian's oration ground to a halt, his words almost visible as he stopped to listen to Peter. "Revenge, family honor, I can see why you're so motivated. Do you have a plan? Or are you going to keep attacking strangers randomly?"

Caspian pushed a dark hank of sodden hair off his face, not knowing what to say. "Well, we've been fighting..." he tapered off as Peter took up all the supplies and started back to his family's hiding hole.

Now that Peter was standing, Caspian realized that they were nearly the same age, that Peter wasn't the adult he had mistaken him for. "Why, you're just a child!" Peter gave the prince a scathing look, "I mean you're just like me. You're not yet a man or a real soldier."

Resisting the urge to pummel Caspian, Peter turned around slowly and coldly spoke, "But I do have your sword." Peter rested his hand on the pommel of Caspian's sword which he had secured with his belt.

When Caspian reached out as if to take the sword back, Peter swatted his hand away in exasperation, "A sword is a tool, not a toy, Caspian. As luck would have it, I've been brought here to find and help you. If I was anyone else, you'd be laying dead in this mud, the rain the only tears cried over you. For now, I am going back to my family who are waiting for me to return. I've been gone far too long and they are close by. You can come with me or make your way back to Aslan's How on your own."

Peter stomped along the squishy trail, rain running down his collar, he could feel his chain mail rubbing a welt into his shoulder-blade. The High King almost felt himself again, he had a few bumps and bruises, and won a fist fight. It was strangely comforting and reassuring to bleed again in Narnia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Caspian crashed along in his wake, still unaccustomed to trucking through the undergrowth. The lad had been unhorsed in his last confrontation with a small band of Telmarine soldiers. When he had gotten his bearings, his compatriots had moved away along with the battle.

Now, still dizzy from receiving another head injury, he followed this...Caspian didn't know his name. "Hey! Who are you? What may I call you?" Caspian called out as Peter jumped down to the opening of the Pevensies' shelter.

A girl's voice came from inside, "Peter! We were beginning to worry. You've been gone ever so long. Do you want to rest or shall we head out again?"

His eyes adjusting to the light, Caspian could make out four more people beyond his guide. Nerves hit him at being so blatantly out-numbered, but he stood his ground.

Peter felt the shift in Caspian and made introductions quickly, "As you heard, I am Peter. Edmund. Susan. Lucy. And our friend..."

Caspian's face lit up, "Trumpkin!"

The dwarf, who had uncurled from the nest he had made for them all in the hollow, was knocked over as Caspian flung his sodden shape at the DLF. "Trumpkin, we had almost lost hope! Trufflehunter will be so pleased to find you well. And Nikabrik...well, I'm sure he'll be excited in his own fashion. You must tell me of your mission to the east and how you fell in with this good folk. For I now know that they must be good folk, since you are in one piece and so nearly reunited with our company."

Trumpkin made a valiant effort to tell the story to his King, but was interrupted so often it became a tangle of thoughts. Enough to make the DLF burn with annoyance at all of Caspian's questions. The Pevensies' could hardly follow it and they had experienced most of the tale firsthand.

In the end, though Trumpkin was a gifted storyteller as all dwarfs are, he could not overcome Caspian's sudden bouts of joyous hugging stemming from seeing the DLF again.

"Misfits and misery!" The DLF extracted himself from the last of Caspian's muddy embraces. The Pevensies all red-faced from holding back laughter at Trumpkin's plight "You lot are hopeless. We should use all the energy you have, put it to good use slogging through the muck. If we're lucky we should make Aslan's How in a few hours." Even though he mentioned luck, the DLF looked noting like a lucky dwarf covered as he was head to toe in mud and grime.

The DLF was first to leave the hollow and did not hear Lucy stifle a laugh to say how upset she'd be if she had that much mud in her beard. In better spirits than before, the Pevensies, Caspian and Trumpkin set out for Aslan's How. The rain and cold not as horrible to face with such comical memories to entertain their minds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

a/n Thanks to kaia for pointing out Lucy's age, fixed it in the last chapter, as to your question of why Rhea calls him 'Ned'...cause i couldn't convince myself to nickname him 'pookie' or 'sugardumpling'. let's assume, in an unwritten chapter, that Muck told Rhea the story of Ned and the football game. so then E & R kept calling each other by the first name they had heard for one another, Ned and Rheatline, and it annoyed Eliandra, which is a nice bonus. so shall it be.

as per usual appreciate any and all questions/concerns

PS my Caspian is younger than movie Caspian but still has a proclivity for head injuries.

Thanks for reading everybody!


	38. Chapter 38

The rain let up just as the troop reached Aslan's How. The camp had been in a tizzy since it was discovered that the heir was missing. The fastest creatures were dispatched to the searching parties so that Caspian's full force could be on display for the Kings and Queens. The Old Narnians welcomed Prince Caspian joyfully as he introduced his fellow travelers to them. While they waited, Lucy was urged to see to the most severely injured of the Old Narnians with her magic cordial, Peter tagged along to see if any of his medical training would be of use.

Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, and Nikabrick took Edmund and Susan on a tour of the underground headquarters. Showing them the armoury, kitchens and the outer reaches of the infirmary. Caspian joined the group after making his own rounds, the group were marveling at the carvings that lined the stone walls leading to the inner sanctum of Aslan's How.

Edmund had noticed the etchings first, stretching the length of the cool tunnel and had brought his torch closer to study them in its flickering light. "Hey, Su! It's us." The walls were covered with carvings depicting times past. The four thrones of Cair Paravel, the Pevensies standing in front. A separate carving showed the four thrones empty with another throne above clearly for the woman, a queen who stood in front of it.

Edmund reached out to touch the pictograph, he knew immediately that it was Rhea. Beside the throne was another small figure, a boy by his clothing. Edmund was about to ask Caspian about this when Lucy and Peter showed up. The new comers exclaimed at the carvings.

Edmund asked, "These pictures, who carved them?"

Caspian answered, "Your loyal subjects through the years, as the How was built higher, the builders made sure to keep the stories alive as a reminder of better times. The Old Narnians have not had an easy time under Telmar rule, I plan to change that. When I was brought here I was jolly excited when I saw them. They perfectly illustrate all the stories that my nurse and later, my tutor told me over the years. My nurse told me ever so many stories about the golden age of Narnia." Caspian's voice turned wistful. "High King Peter galloping in to battle. Beautiful Queen Susan, always with a kind word and sensible reaction. Queen Lucy, I liked her stories very much, filled with creatures and talking beasts because they loved her so. Edmund and his Cursed Queen of Narnia." Caspian had gone so far in to his memories that he seemed to forget he was speaking to the very people from those stories.

Edmund bristled about going through history connected to Jadis, the White Witch, before he realized that Caspian meant Rhea. Then he got really mad. Thankfully Susan came to the same realization and was able to place herself between the boys before Edmund did something they might all regret, like punch the Prince.

A stern look from Susan made Edmund ask a question rather than start a fight, "My Cursed Queen? Who exactly are you talking about?" Just for confirmation.

His words were almost flippant, "Why Queen Rheatline, the last queen before Caspian the Conqueror came to power." It took a moment for Edmund's tone to catch up in Caspian's mind. He stopped talking with a look of fright. They could see the young leader's wheels turning as he tried to come up with a politically tactful tract for the conversation. "My ancestor treated her with the respect due her station. Caspian the Conqueror did what was necessary for his people to survive."

Trufflehunter waddled forward begging for a chance to explain, Edmund knelt to look the badger in the eye, willing to hear the full story as only creatures of Narnia can remember them. It was true that the Telmarines called Queen Rheatline the 'Cursed Queen' but the Old Narnians only ever refered to her with her full title of 'Rheatline the Steadfast'. Her bravery before the coming legions of Telmarine soldiers was the stuff of legends and still told around the hearth when times seem most dire. She held the country with poise and courage until it was unsafe for her and young Ned, then she fled for an unknown safe haven.

The Telmarines would have wanted to discredit her so she would be unable to regain the throne, so the new title was forged to work on the minds of superstitious soldiers. But among the Old Narnians, things were different. Stories circulated for years, nursery tales of young Ned's adventures mixed with morality lessons from Queen Rhea. The foxes kept the tales alive passing them from generation to generation, believing it their given duty handed down from the original Mr Fox.

"Young Ned?"

"Yes, your majesty." Doctor Cornelius' voice came from the torch light's edge. Caspian's tutor and friend, the half-dwarf was well-educated and was constantly searching for more knowledge. "Edmund, known as little Ned, was born shortly after you and your esteemed siblings left our shores."

"Oh, Edmund." Susan couldn't think of anything else to say. She and the others felt wretched for their brother's loss. Edmund gave himself a mere minute to lean against Susan, eyes closed as he absorbed the idea that he had missed out on the life of his second child.

Pulling together, the boy was getting used to the hits to his heart, Edmund sniffed back a tear. "Is there anyone here who knows all the stories. I would like to hear as many as I can."

"Of course, sire, there is a she-fox. Very well versed in the tales of old, I dare say that she and her kits will be terribly excited to meet you." Trufflehunter offered up. "She is out scouting right now but will return in a day or two to report."

Dr Cornelius added, "I know a number of the stories as well, your majesty. I have spent a large part of my life collecting the tales of the Golden Age. I have a small volume I believe is written by your lady's hand, or at least it seems so, but alas the book is still within Miraz's castle and quite out of reach until Caspian is on the throne. I will tell you all I remember, the writings detailed the fall of our country, how the Telmarines came to control Narnia even against our best efforts."

"I want it. I will have that book." Edmund vowed.

"Ed, we don't have the strength to take the battle to Miraz. I've seen a map of his castle and I don't see a way for our army to be successful." Peter tried to appeal to Edmund's mind, it was the best way to override his heart. It was true, Miraz's castle was nearly perfect from a defense standpoint. Located on a thin spine of rock, there was only one main road into the stone fortress. Everything about the castle was geared for military superiority.

"Pete. Caspian was my friend. Rhea was nothing but kind to him, you taught Micha how to sail, I spent a year with him in Ettinsmoor looking for that Green Witch who killed Osti. Narnia fed his people for years. Caspian and the Telmarines turned against us and I want to know why. Dr Cornelius' book can hold the answers I'm looking for and I need to have it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm brown as a nut from our time on the beach and I still remember the Telmar language, not that anyone's going to talk to a servant." Edmund made his pitch for going to Miraz's Castle by himself. One person had an easier time of slipping past guards, especially since Peter had admitted that the castle was nearly impregnable. "No will recognize me, especially since no one will be looking for me. It's perfect."

Caspian had gathered his generals to hear Edmund's plan and now the room erupted with concerns, most about Edmund's safety but others pointed out that if he was caught Edmund could lead the Telmarines directly back to Aslan's How. Reepicheep, a warrior mouse, spoke up at that idea saying that obviously Edmund would rather kill himself than lead the Telmarines back to Aslan's How. The valiant mouse volunteered himself and eleven of his brothers to accompany Edmund on his mission, mice are adept at sneaking in to buildings and besides his majesty might need a sword guarding his back.

Peter called a halt to the discussion, as High King his words still held a lot of power. Edmund silently pleaded with his brother, he knew that ultimately his ability to go hinged on Pete's decision.

"Dr Cornelius, Caspian. You're sure that Edmund looks like a Telmarine?" Not wanting to make a decisions without all the facts, Peter turned to people in the know.

Caspian looked closely at Edmund. "He looks like Knuthy, one of the stable boys."

"It's true. If he doesn't talk and keeps moving, Edmund could pass for a servant. With luck and some cunning, you should be able to carry out your mission." Dr Cornelius gave his blessing.

"Then teach us the route to your study, doctor, we'll need to get it right before morning." Susan came forward, her jaw set and determined. Edmund realized she was planning to go with him and smiled as the rest of the group caught up.

"My lady, it would not be safe for you to go with Edmund." Caspian, shocked, was first to voice his doubt.

Susan snapped, "Don't believe I asked for your opinion Prince Caspian. If Edmund can pass for Telmarine I can as well and I refuse to let him go alone." Susan took Edmund's hand and gave it a squeeze. "He gets distracted when his heart's involved and I want him to return in one piece."

Lucy hid a smile behind her hand, it was not the time to laugh, but she still enjoyed seeing Susan pull rank while surrounded by all the tough military men.

Susan, confident as a Queen, began to make plans. "Edmund, I'll need a refresher in Telmar. Dr Cornelius, please begin the map for us to learn. Oh, and a list of people we may run into, please include the head of the kitchen, gate guards, cleaners and stable people along with Miraz and his men. Descriptions of what they look like would be helpful."

Thinking of details that men just wouldn't, Susan pointed out that Edmund's clothes were nothing like Caspian's. The garb of Old Narnia wouldn't pass for modern Telmarine, so Susan and Edmund would need to borrow or steal clothing even before they got inside the castle. Once inside they would need to get livery from the washrooms. She asked Caspian what his servants wore but he was barely useful on the subject, she sighed that 'boys never notice the important things' and had to console herself with Dr Cornelius' account of servant fashion.

It was decided that Reepicheep and his mice would journey to the castle, it wasn't said out loud but, their small size would be a benefit if Edmund or Susan needed a rescue. At least the mice would have a good chance at entering the castle unseen. And Reepicheep was quite blood-thirsty for his size.

As a way of thanking Susan for her gentle treatment of Borius so many years ago, two centaurs volunteered to carry the children to the edge of the forest. It was a great honor to ride a centaur and Susan sincerely thanked them for their grand gift.

Once the maps were ready, Lucy and Peter quizzed their siblings, irritatingly correcting them at the smallest error. The two wouldn't have the maps on them once they entered the castle, it was deemed too big a risk to be found with a map when they should know their way around as servants.

With a round of hugs and well wishes, Edmund and Susan set out in the wee hours of the morning. They were aiming to enter the castle with the morning rush of farmers and trades people coming in to market. The crush of people would make it easier to blend in. After a long ride, the centaurs left the Pevensies at the edge of the forest, blending back in to the foliage to wait for their return.

In the hour before dawn, Edmund snuck through a small village until he found clothing hanging out on a line. He felt bad about taking the clothes but left his Narnian tunic and breeches as payment along with a basket of berries and roots. If he could, he would return the clothes, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

Changed into their first disguise, Edmund and Susan joined the long line of merchants entering Miraz's castle. They knew that Reepicheep and his brothers-in-arms were watching out for them, but were unable to see the mice, it was a strange sensation, knowing you were being watched and hoping it was only friendly eyes noticing you. Though it was a risk, Edmund took Susan's hand as they passed under the porticulus, it's pointy teeth looming high above the walkway. Edmund would rather fear people notice them for holding hands than risk loosing Susan in the hustle and bustle of the marketplace.

The first step was complete. They were in the castle.


	39. Chapter 39

_Rhea's Timeline:_

"Papa?" Cas fiddled with the topographical map representing the Graywaters, Narnia, Archenland, and out into the Eastern Ocean, pushing a small boat figurine with his finger. "I thought we liked Aunt Rhea. Why are we doing this?"

How do you explain to a thirteen year old that it wasn't about whether you 'liked' someone?

People were starving and it was Caspian's duty as chief to provide for the Graywaters. Some of his bolder Telmarines had moved to the slightly better land found in Lantern Waste. The few small families eking out a life had been noticed by Narnian scouts but Rhea turned a blind eye to the infraction across the border. There had been no letters broaching the subject directly but Rhea knew the hardships met by Caspian's people. She had been true to her word, keeping shipments of food on a regular schedule, larger shipments than called for by the treaty.

"We are allies with the Narnian throne." Caspian left it at that and shifted some gray blocks around the map, he did so with each report sent home by Micha.

"So I'll be brothers with Ned? Like me and Micha?" Even though he was growing, Cas's dark eyes were still too big for his face and showed a mixture of hope and irritation. Cas and Ned had a relationship almost as complicated as their parents. As Ned got older, he showed himself of the same mould as his father but had the determination of his mother to guide him. Even at eleven, Ned was a formidable playmate for Cas who was more a dreamer. But Cas often came to earth long enough to want Caspian's approval, so the boy worked hard at arms and horsemanship, but he could never better the younger boy who was a natural. "Ned's going to hate me. I'm older, so I'll be King before him."

"Don't let greed take you too far down the path, son. First things, first." Caspian removed two green flags from Terebinthia, Lords Jahnis and Bastion had been taken care of by bought servants and, as reported, there were few to mourn either. Left on the small island were King Eleas, Lord Bronn, (green flags) and Lord Rone, (white flag and Micha's new father-in-law).

Cas put aside his wonderings, trying to concentrate as his father twitched and rearranged the map, carefully explaining new circumstances with each change.

Finally, one last worry needed to be aired, his voice cracked when Cas asked, "Will Micha have to stay at Terebinthia? We haven't seen him since the wedding." Cas looked up to Micha for being Caspian's left hand, the industrious man had risen from obscurity on Galma by skill and hard work that day when Caspian had chosen him as his squire on a whim. Caspian knew that Micha's travel over the years had been difficult for them both, as Micha liked the open adoration of his 'brother'. But the sacrifice had already produced amazing results.

"Micha is laying important groundwork, you know how crucial it is that we have control over Terebinthia's navy." Caspian's voice was gruff, he had been over these details with his son numberous times but the boy still was not thinking of the larger picture.

"Caspian. My boy," the term didn't hold the same disdain as when Julian was in residence, "Our people yearn to live in a place where they can flourish, not just scrape together a living. A man must be able to see a future for his family if he is to thrive. As rulers of our Clan, it is our duty to provide for our people. The Graywaters are dying and our people cannot go the same way. When we enter Narnia, all the blocks must be in place."

Caspian drew the boy's attention to the map, "Look, King Lune has gracefully allowed us to make small settlements by Mt Pire and here, outside of Anvard near Stormness Head." Two large blocks and fifteen small cubes littered the stretch of mountains between Narnia and Archenland. "We will be able to control those passages into Narnia, cut the twins out of the equation." Caspian knew that King Lune was too old to ride into war but his hotheaded son, Corin, and Cor, his heir, wouldn't want to stand by watching. They needed to be controled until Narnia was settled properly with Telmarines.

"We have merchants along Narnia's coast and will have troops there within the month. No ships will make harbor at Glasswater Creek or River Schribble without our knowing. The Lone Islands are all but ours and Terebinthia...Micha is working on it, I have no doubt it will fall to Lord Rone during the storms of winter."

"I see it father." Narnia floated in a sea of gray blocks, serene. "And you're sure we couldn't just ask?"

"I did ask, Cas." The boy's head jerked away from the map, shocked. Cas studied his father, hands clenched tightly making his knuckles bulge. Caspian sounded sad. "The world will never give a Telmarine what he desires, we must take it. It will be up to Queen Rhea as to whether it is a bloodless coup."

**Turkish Delight.**

**Turkish Delight, sickenly sweet, a cloying taste that stays with you. There are two documented usages of this dark magic.**

**King Edmund the Just: King under High King Peter of the Golden Age of Narnia, felt the pull of Turkish Delight gnawing on his guts as he plotted to bring his siblings back to Jadis, his White Witch. It was the same magic that kept Edmund connected to Narnia whilst in his own world, fostering a desire for the adventure, romance, freedom and even the darkness he had touched at his first taste.**

**Caspian of the Graywaters: Caspian the Conqueror, Caspian I. Quera, the Lady of the Green Kirtle or the Green Lady as she later was called, had used the same vicious spell of Turkish Delight to wind Caspian's heart around Narnia. It was devilish of Quera to use such a weapon again when she knew the hunger it foisted upon its victim. The gnawing grew worse each time the Telmarine was sent away by Queen Rheatline, until he saw no other way to clobber the urge. History proves the pull was too strong, he would take what he desired.**

_Edmund's Timeline:_

"Ed! We can't wait for you to read the entire library." Susan stood at the door of Dr Cornelius' study, footsteps echoed along the hall and all the traffic was making her even more anxious.

Regretfully, Edmund stowed the book under his shirt, tucking it inside his belt to keep it hidden and close. The volume was written in a small, cramped hand very unlike the loopy elegance he remembered from Rheatline's desk. He had actually decided to save all the reading for back at Aslan's How when he had come across the bit about Turkish Delight. The entry was a late addition, possibly by Dr Cornelius.

"We can go, Su." Edmund collected the bucket and rags they had brought with them, Susan had done a quick job of dusting to cover the siblings' presence in the room in case another servant had come to clean.

The door swung open, sweeping Susan in its path. The girl quickly crawled to the fireplace and set to fiddling with the ashes of the cold hearth. Edmund was not so lucky as he came face to face with Miraz, the spitting image of his old friend, Caspian the Conqueror.


	40. Chapter 40

'**History proves the pull was too strong, he would take what he desired**.'

The last line that Edmund had read came back to him. As he stared dumbly at Miraz, a glaring ghost from the distant past, the anger grew inside him. What had the author meant by that phrase? Did Caspian, his friend, do something to Rhea, all because of a failed trick of Quera's?

Unfortunately, Edmund couldn't mask his feelings quick enough. Miraz recognized the flash of red-hot anger in the boy's eyes, even if not the cause, a servant in his own mind. Miraz, already in a bad mood cracked Edmund across the face dropping the boy to the floor. Susan couldn't hold in a gasp of surprise at the vicious strike, making a move to get to her brother's side. Edmund stopped her with a flick of his hand, warning her to stay away.

Miraz and the two men who had entered with him started laughing when they noticed Susan. Miraz guffawed the loudest, "I see, two servants meant to have a little private time and we interrupted them." Miraz gave a mocking bow to Edmund who stayed glued to the floor. "Oh, I am sorry. You'll have to try again, maybe in the stables were you two belong!" With that he kicked Edmund in the stomach.

One of the men, Lord Glozelle, went toward Susan. "I don't know, at least the boy has good taste." He leered down at Susan, snapping his fingers and motioning her to stand. "There could be a real beauty under all that dirt and ash." Susan was shaking when he put a finger under her chin to turn her head this way and that.

"She looks a bit young." Lord Sopespian, always suspicious Glozelle, added 'even for you, you old leech' in his mind. "Don't waste our time girl, tell Lord Glozelle your age, he will know it for the truth." The men laughed again.

Susan's mind raced, how young could she say she was without being known for a liar? "I am just twelve, my lords." Her nerves covered the bad pronunciation but she got the Telmar words right.

Miraz made a joke about Susan not being old enough to pluck causing another round of laughter. Sopespian shuffled Susan toward the door as Miraz and Glozelle made themselves at home in Dr Cornelius' study. Sopespian, younger than the others and recently given his title for his success as a captain, didn't like this kind of talk and wanted the girl away as soon as possible. He was surprised when Susan resisted when they reached the door, until he saw her quick glance to the floor where Edmund still lay.

Feigning annoyance, Sopespian went back to the room and gathered Susan's bucket of cleaning tools. As he did, the man nudged Edmund with the toe of his boot, jerking his head toward the door when Ed looked up. Miraz and Glozelle had already forgotten the two servants and were looking at a large book that was set on the desk, so took no notice as Edmund got to his feet. Sopespian thrust the bucket into Edmund's arms, pushing them both from the room. The door firmly closed behind them, a solid barrier between the Pevensies and the usurper Miraz.

Susan hissed, "Are you alright, Ed?"

Edmund shrugged off the question, took a small step to the right and fell against the wall to steady himself, it was the kick to his stomach that hurt the most. He took a deep breath, bracing against the pain. Edmund decided he probably didn't have broken rib. "No, I'm not alright. But if I'm correct none of us will be soon, come on." Edmund took Susan's hand and propelled them down the hall. They meet two locked doors before one opened when pushed.

"Glozelle, Glozelle...and I bet the other was Sopespian, don't you remember? Caspian said those are Miraz's strongest supporters." Susan clucked at Edmund as she worried over the bruise forming on his cheek. "I bet they are making a plan, Su. Just as they entered I heard Miraz say 'more soldiers' it can't be a coincidence. I want to hear what they're saying."

Susan didn't want to hear this, she was ready to leave. The brush with Miraz was too close and she didn't want to press their luck. "What are we going to do? We can't listen in, the door is way too thick and we can't skulk around the hallway, we'll be caught again." She didn't add that their punishment would certainly be worse the second time they were discovered.

"There are two ways in to that room, Susan." Edmund unlatched the shudders of the glassless window.

"No, Edmund! No!" Susan used her best impersonation of their mother's voice to get her brother to see reason, but he had half his body out the window already. As he groped for hand holds, Susan wanted to pull him bodily back in the room but was torn whether she might accidentally set him off-balance.

Edmund, thankfully, had many hand holds to choose from in the uneven stonework of the tower and made quick time to the window he sought. In the gray livery of Miraz's castle he blended in well, a shadow the only tell-tale sign if someone was to look skyward. And as he made the window ledge outside the privileged conversation among the three Telmarines, not even Lord Glozelle's suspicious eye caught a glimpse of the young king.

Hugging himself against the wall, Edmund strove to remember all the details of the war talk. Miraz no longer was content to let the Old Narnians continue their gorilla warfare tactics, small battles only favored the forest-dwellers. The so-called King painted Caspian as a willful child who did not understand the heavy weight of ruling a country, running away rather than face that responsiblity. The boy had fallen in with these ruffians who wanted to sow seeds of discontent among the people and the Old Narnians needed to be stopped.

Edmund's heart sunk as he heard of all the soldiers pledged to fight. The forces to be gathered within the week, striking Aslan's How in one great push. The goal: total eradication.

Glozelle and Sopespian reconfirmed their devotion to the usurper, Glozelle was the money and Sopespian the army behind the throne, letting Miraz leave the room ahead of them with surely a blood-thristy glint in his eye.

Edmund was about to return to the safety of floors and walls around him when Glozelle asked Sopespian to have a few words. It was an illuminating conversation. As Edmund relayed to Susan as they made their way from the castle and to the outskirts of the village, using baskets of laundry and vegetables as evidence of official errands, the two lords considered Miraz to be a fink.

Sopespian was sure that Caspian was dead, the boy's disappearance was too coincidental to the birth of Miraz's son. Glozelle wanted the throne for himself and was glad to assume the same fate for Caspian. With the boy gone, there was one less obstacle between he and his goal. Their confidence was absolute where the Telmarine army was concerned, now if they could only insure that Miraz fell in battle.


	41. Chapter 41

_Rhea's timeline:_

Queen Rheatline the Steadfast of Narnia sat on a low bench on the balcony outside her private chambers. Normally flooded with work, she relished these few solitary moments to do absolutely nothing. It was glorious. She doesn't look like a queen today, her hair is unbound and her feet bare, the mauve dress she wears is too short and not at all flattering.

Midday, it was already chilly for fall. The cold hadn't bothered Rhea for years, not since her illness, so she only wore her beloved Ned's green tunic as a comforting reminder of times past not for warmth. Pulling on the sleeves, she could pretend Edmund was hugging her as she looked out at the Great Eastern Ocean twinkling with sunlight. That memory was more than enough to warm her.

The view made her think of the tapestry still hanging above her bed, the gift to Ned for their wedding. Rhea mused about making a companion piece to reflect the day, using teals and aquas instead of the dark grays and blues of the original. A project for the future.

She laughed as her hair got caught in the wind. Spitting out the strands that clung to her face, Rhea breathed deeply the scent of mud, decaying leaves and the smoke from the blacksmith's fire. Natural, clean. The scent made Rhea happy. It was a beautiful day to be alive.

Her reprieve was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Sighing, she called out, "Enter."

Mr Fox nosed through the door, "My apologizes for disturbing you, my lady."

"Never, Mr Fox." Rhea brought out an upholstered cushion for her trusted adviser to lay on, Mr Fox was getting older and she always made sure he was comfortable. Turning her back to the gorgeous view, Rhea pulled a cloak around her even though it was unneeded, the cloak helped keep up the image of normalcy. The kingdom did not need to know that the cold still had no affect on her.

Settling on his cushion, Mr Fox looked out at the water. Squinting his sharp eyes as he looked for the blurs on the waves which denote a ship on the ocean. "It's a beautiful day, my lady. It could only be nicer if we had a port full of ships."

The harbor did look sad. Only a two months ago it regularly was the site of gayly painted ships and boats of all sizes. That there had been no ships from the Lone Islands or Galma was not as troubling as the lack of trade coming from Terebinthia. The Tereb navy was large and always on the move. Even discounting the innumerable fishing vessels that were also absent from the tiny island nation, to not have a single navy ship come to port at Cair Paravel for two months was unheard of.

Indeed, only one ship had dropped anchor. Arriving a week before, Rhea herself had gone down to the dock to speak with the captain. Flying the Terebinthian flag with Lord Rone's banner below, Rhea was surprised to find the crew comprised exclusively of Telmarine sailors. Captain Ovenno spoke Tereb with such a thick accent that Rhea couldn't understand him until they agreed to speak in Telmar.

Captain Ovenno had been specially tasked by Lord Rone to succeed in making contact with Narnia. Lord Rone knew that the gracious Queen Rheatline would be heart happy to have news of her homeland. He bore letters from Lady Mauna, which he handed over gladly. The captain had little else to say about the nation other than storms kept the Tereb ships close to land. Vicious gales drove ships of all sizes back against the rocky coastline of Terebeinthia, causing many fishermen to lose there livelihood and, in many cases, their lives.

He begged provisions for his crew, explaining that he was unwilling to leave the port until he knew the return trip was possible. The men had been through much during the storms, a rough and sleepless crossing until the night before had seen them through the worse. Rhea granted the Captain whatever provisions he might need and help to restore his ship.

The letters from Mauna didn't mention the storms, but that was not surprising to Rhea. Mauna's letters rarely contained important matters, she spoke often of Micha and wanting a child, her father and his work to support King Eleas. Sometimes she would write of court gossip, always interesting but not very helpful to Rhea.

General Laslo suggested that Narnia send ships toward Terebinthia, with well-seasoned sailors maybe they would be successful going east even as the Tereb sailors had problems going west. Two ships were sent, three days had passed but there was no sight of them.

"Are you here to share my balcony or have you issues to discuss, Mr Fox." Rhea glossed a hand over the red fox's coat, one of the few humans to ever try kindly action and not be bitten.

"I've already brought up my concerns, Queen Rheatline. I do not believe that 'no news is good news'. It is unsettling to have no reports coming in. A third band of scouts were to return today and have not. If they fail to return from Lantern Waste that will be fifteen of your subjects lost to unknown circumstances. Borius and Laslo want to take the army and march west. I would not have you so unprotected, my lady. Foul doings are in the works or I'm a dog."

"I am inclined to agree with you. It seems the world beyond our borders has disappeared, we've no word from Archenland nor Calormen. The only ruler I've had contact with is Caspian and he maintains that the world is merely quiet and settled. I find it queer since he always has his ear tuned, listening for the slightest change in the wind." Rhea meant this as a compliment,

Caspian was forever a good source of information as he kept track of the smallest changes in alliances. Caspian was a true friend and valued ally to Narnia. "He did write of our scouting parties, saying he had men out looking for them, if a new menace is rising near Lantern Waste, Caspian has a vested interest in finding out what it is."

Mr Fox grimaced, "Makedonia." He didn't like that the Telmarines had made a permanent settlement in the Waste. Even if the land was poor, it was still Narnian and should not be peopled by outsiders. In council, Mr Fox had been out numbered in favor of leniency toward the Telmarines eking out a living. Makedonia was not seen as a threat.

Horns blew. The warning horns on the top most towers blew three short blasts. The sound had not been heard in Narnia since the time of King Frank IV when the White Witch Jadis emerged from hiding to conquer Narnia and freeze it for one hundred years. But even to those who had never heard it, the noise was instantly recognizable: Attack!

Mr Fox leapt from the cushion, his fur bristling as he stood guard for his Queen. They could hear people running through the courtyard as chaos broke out.

Nearer, footsteps pounded down the corridor heading to Rhea's chamber. The queen drew her dagger as Mr Fox readied himself to pounce.

"Mother! Mom!" Ned came careening through the door, back peddling as Mr Fox came flying at him. "Mr Fox, it's me!" The boy, thirteen, was gearing up to have a growth spurt. Right now he was all hands, feet, and ears as he waited for the rest of his body to catch up. He looked like a mastiff puppy. His dark hair was gathered at the nape of his neck in a bundle but wisps escaped from because of the running. Ned favored dark colors, like his father, but he smiled more and hated reading.

Captain Davis clattered through the door seconds later, still buckling his chest plate in place. "Queen Rhea? Are you all right? We need to remove you from the castle." Davis pulled the queen inside the room, closing, latching and drawing the draperies over the balcony doors.

Rhea drew herself to her full height, only besting Mr Fox, and aimed a cool glare at Davis. "Tell me what is going on, and I will decide if I need to be removed from my home."

Davis checked himself, he had been riffling through her desk for important papers, the royal seal and the set of keys he knew she possessed. Dropping to one knee, he bent his head to his queen, "Caspian of the Graywaters. An army bearing his standard marches on Cair Paravel, my lady."

"An army?" Rhea wobbled where she stood. Ned went to her, putting an arm around her waist to stabilize his mother. "Why would Caspian bring an army to my doorstep?"

"I know not, my lady. The scouts sent to relay a message of glad tidings and welcome greetings were cut down before they could deliver the messages. Arrows were sent at two gryphons who were witnesses to the bloodshed. The gryphons also report that Caspian has two wagons of Narnians being held in chains. Borius and Laslo are mustering your troops, the flying beasts have been sent to rally any Narnians who are nearby, others are flying further to spread the word. I've held back a dozen hawks who are loyal to your majesty in a vain hope that we will have gladder messages to send out soon." Davis never had tact, he told the situation as he knew it. He had been Rhea's personal guard for almost two decades and knew she was tough.

Indeed, as the information poured from Davis' mouth, Rhea felt her backbone strengthen. As Davis finished his report, it was Rhea supporting Ned as the boy swayed on the spot.

"What would you suggest, friend?" Davis began speaking but Rhea cut him off with a snort, "And for pity's sake get off your knees, I'm not going to behead you for telling me your opinions."

Davis flashed her one of his rare smiles, "I already told you what I suggest, Rhea, but you interrupted the packing." Davis sprung up and restarted his rummaging.

"What is your second idea? I can not flee at the first sign of force..." Rhea blustered.

"Mother, he's killed our scouts and he must have killed more of your subjects to get so far across Narnia. It's a two day march from Lantern Waste, four days if Caspian was still in the Graywaters." Ned spoke with the certainty of a teenager who had good tutors. "This is a declaration of war."

Davis ran a hand through his short blond hair, "He's not wrong, your majesty." Ned gasped, for the only time on record, he had wanted to be wrong.

"The boy should leave, Rhea." Mr Fox danced from paw to paw as he thought, "Caspian can not be allowed to capture you both, if you refuse to leave, send Ned away with a trusted protector. If this is nothing or resolved, we can send for him when it is safe."

Ned let off with language he learned from General Laslo and his men, berating the gentle fox for his suggestion. Rhea mouthed an apology to a shrugging Mr Fox, Ned didn't understand exactly how little say he had in the decision. Ned finished with an exasperated, "I don't want to be safe! I want to fight!" He drew his dirk, waving it around like a full-sized sword.

"Put that away before you poke yourself." Rhea ordered her son.

"Who would we send him with?" Davis spoke as if Ned hadn't said or done anything. "We need to make sure it is someone completely loyal to your majesty."

Rhea came up to the Terebinthian. His clear blue eyes level with her brown eyes, he wasn't the most physically terrifying protector but she knew he would give his life for hers. "Can I trust you Davis?" He was cunning and Rhea was putting her best hope in his ability to see her son to safety.

"I'd be offended if you asked anyone else, Rhea." Rhea grasped his hand as Davis sealed his fate to Ned's. "If I outlive him, it will be for seconds only."

Rhea ordered Ned to his room, he was to gather a small bag of clothes, his mail shirt and sword. Once the boy was gone, huffy but gone, the trio discussed where to hide him. The final destination was not to go further than the walls of Rhea's chambers and especially was not to be told to Ned. Davis unclasped his plate armor, peeling off his layers until all he had was his mail shirt, gloves and boots for protection. Davis and Ned would travel by foot, horses would be nice but chancey.

When Ned returned, Rhea studied his face like she would never see it again. She spent so long at the task, that Ned was blushing violently before she finished. Sighing, Rhea removed the green tunic she wore and slipped it over Ned's head. "I stole this shirt from your father the first time we ever met. He saved me from drowning and used this to keep me warm as Uncle Bronn yelled at him for being a nuisance. We didn't know he was King at the time, not that it would have stopped Bronn."

Rhea's eyes twinkled as she looked up at Ned, so like his father in looks and so different in temperament. Ned needed to be surrounded by people,  
this exile would be terrible for him with only Davis for company. That was why Ned was getting his gifts, for company. With shaking hand, Rhea unpinned the well-worn Aslan pin from her collar and affixed it to her son's clothes. "I gave back this pin when your father asked for it the night after he saved me. He had a deep resounding love for Aslan that I hope I've instilled in you. Let this be a reminder to think through your actions. It helped King Edmund make better decisions, let it help you too."

"I don't want to leave you, mom." Ned wrapped his ungainly arms around her tightly.

"I know. But you will, because you're still my son and you'll do your duty to me and Narnia. If Caspian has truly turned against us, I refuse to have us both trapped under his thumb. You will wilt in confinement, I can bear it, if it comes to that, until we know what is happening. Go. I'll follow as soon as I can or you will receive word from our hawks. Look to the skies." Rhea winked at her son and drew her knife. In a quick motion, she sawed through Ned's thick pony tail.

He arched his eyebrow in question so Rhea explained, "I'm sending all my keepsakes with you, my dear. And you needed a haircut anyway." Rhea ran her fingers through his loose dark hair before allowing herself another desperate hug. With that she pushed Ned toward the door and the waiting Davis.

"With your life, Captain."

"Nothing less, my lady." Davis took hold of Ned's arm, leading the way to the secret passage that would dump the duo out at the star-watching rock. From there they could travel free of the eyes of Caspian's army. They hoped.

"It was the right decision, Queen Rheatline." Mr Fox looked with concern at his friend as she slumped in a chair sobbing silently. Rhea held in the noise, not wanting anyone to over hear her breakdown.

She gave herself a minute. Only a minute, before pulling herself together.

Forcing herself out of her chair, Rhea went to purposefully to her wash basin, filling it with water.

"What are you going to do, my lady?" Mr Fox didn't like how quiet she had become.

Rhea pressed a cool cloth to her puffy eyes. "If Caspian is making a play to become a king, he will have to face the Queen of Narnia. Caspian has been behind everything, I don't doubt he is the reason we've had no word from Terebinthia, nor anyone else. When he gloats about his puppeteering I will not be surprised by a word of it. He will not find a terrified woman holding the throne, nor a worried mother shielding her son. He will find me. And I refuse to look like a push-over."

Rhea washed her face and began donning the armor given to women through all history as the horns continued to blow.

When she presented herself, the dress was amazing and cardinal red, her crown was borne as if a feather not ten pounds of gold and silver. The Grand Hall fell silent as she glided toward Caspian who had taken position at the top of the dais. Her dais. With out pausing, Rhea ascended the stairs, crowding the usurper out of her proper place. Caspian was forced to voluntarily step aside or risk being knocked down the stairs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Edmund's timeline:_

"As a kit I never imagined I would be telling these stories to THE King Edmund and THE Queen Lucy." The she-fox, named Raya for the foxes had adopted names loosely attached to 'their' monarchs, was nestled into a hollow lined with dry leaves as her audience listened in rapt attention, "ach, the next bit is very upsetting." Susan had left sometime during the latest story but Lucy and Edmund still sat barely noticing the hard stone beneath them. Raya's kits played together as they enjoyed the stories along with the children. One of the kits, Eamon, balanced on Edmund's knee with his tale wrapped around his nose.

Her stories were not as detailed as reality, Raya was not privy to the inner thoughts of Rhea and the original Mr Fox, but she had offered opinions for why young Ned was sent away with his protector. She was a good storyteller, painting pictures with her words and comforting voice. And although she had told these stories many times, she still choked up about a mother forced to send her kit away.

Lucy yawned loudly, causing all six kits to yawn, too.

Raya chuckled, "Am I boring you?" she said it jokingly but all the young foxes jumped up and down, tumbling over each other saying how none of them were tired.

Eamon fell off Edmund's knee and was loudest of all. "If I had been there, Caspian wouldn't know what hit him." Eamon growled and pounced on the unsuspecting sister he had chosen to play Caspian for his reenactment. "How dare he come after a Queen of Narnia! Queen Rhea was the prettiest, smartest, bestest." The young fox remembered who else was around him and bowed to Lucy, "Present company, excluded, my lady." It was that moment when the sister took her revenge on Eamon boxing his nose heavily until he took cover by squeezing under Edmund's folded legs.

"None of that." Raya caught her brood by the nape of the neck, settling them down in her nest. "I'm sorry, your majesties." She watched Edmund as he and Lucy told her it was fine, that her kits were very entertaining as were her stories. The she-fox had decided she liked the young man and his siblings. It wasn't everyday you met the people from lore and they live up to your expectations. Edmund looked up to the task.

"Your majesties should be bunking down for the night, too. Morning comes early and there is much to do." Absently Raya licked Eamon's ear as the kits snuggled against her warmth.

Lucy agreed, with a stretch and a thank-you she got up and headed back to the sleeping pallets near the fires. Edmund lingered, listening to the soft sounds of a contented family.

"The next part of the story needs to be told in daylight, my lord." Raya flicked her tail until it covered the sleeping bundles.

Edmund ducked his head at the quiet reprimand. "Is there another story you can tell? Just something to help me sleep?" Edmund laid down, using his arm for a pillow.

Raya considered the King for a moment and he feared she had fallen asleep or that he had over-stepped. He was surprised when she started, "This story is about your granddaughters, twins, their names were Molly and Mabel and they had never been fishing before..."


	42. Chapter 42

"You should still be sleeping, Susan." It was concern, not a reprimand which made Peter look for his sister in the wee hours of the night. Upon waking himself, he had only found Lucy in the little niche the Pevensies had claimed. Setting out to bring his little flock back together, Peter had heard the familiar sounds of sniffling as he passed a disused spoke of tunnel. Sure enough, he found Susan sitting on a rocky ledge in the unfinished addition to Aslan's How.

Casually, Susan wiped under her eyes with her thumb. She did a good job clearing away the tears but she was still puffy and red from sobbing as Peter hopped up to sit next to her.

Peter patiently waited in the near dark for Susan to start talking. When it became clear she had no intention of speaking, even though her heavy sighs spoke volumes about an internal struggle, he decided to get Susan's full attention. With deft hand, he lightly walked his hand across her back. With trembling voice he whispered, "S-s-s-s-spider."

It was enough, Susan freaked out. Leaping off the ledge, she danced around swiping at her dress, ripping her bow and quiver off her back, whimpering about the spider getting into her hair. When she asked Peter to check to see if it was gone she found him laughing silently as he held his stomach, the joy of teasing her too strong.

"Peter!" she hissed at him, remembering that most of their friends were trying to sleep. "Do you really need to tease me just now!"

With a smile and a laugh, he gasped out, "But Suzy, you make it so easy sometimes." He helped her back on the ledge, surprised when she chose to snuggle against him, he had thought she would be standoffish. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Peter smoothed her hair and waited for Susan to explain why she was so upset. He knew its wasn't just from his dirty trick.

"It's not at all how I thought it would be, returning to Narnia. I'd say it's been absolutely dreadful." Susan traced the pattern of Peter's chain mail, wishing she could feel as connected as those links. "I miss England ever so much, I had finally gotten used to being there, then we were pulled back here. Narnia's changed so much, I'm tired of seeing people hurt." Sighing Susan admitted that she didn't see how to help, she wasn't a queen any longer, no matter how many times the Centaurs bowed to her. "At home, I know what I am, who I'm to be. Here..."

"We're lost."

"You, too?" Susan looked up, daring to hope Peter wasn't trying to be funny again.

He grimaced, "Narnia has at least three Kings too many. I wish I could say I'd be Caspian's dutiful subject but I don't know if I can be, not if we remain in Narnia. Caspian and I already butt heads, and this Telmarine country is not my home any longer. I might feel different if I knew living here was permanent, like last time seemed to be."

"But we don't. We tumbled out of that wardrobe, back to exactly the moment we left. It could happen again any second. Well, any second once we help Caspian win. I do have a feeling that Aslan brought us back to help the boy gain the throne. That is the one thing I am certain of in this adventure. Miraz is not good for Narnia, he's too greedy, cruel. And his supporters! Glozelle is vile." Susan huffed.

Peter listened as she told him the rest of the adventure in Miraz's castle. Edmund had been so excited about the battle information he completely glossed over how to two were caught by Miraz and his lieutenants. Forgot how embarrassing the whole encounter had been. At the time, Susan had wanted to forget Glozelle entirely but once she had time to think, the incident preyed on her mind. It felt good to tell Peter who understood a bit about how inappropriate adults could be.

"Oh, Suzy. I wish you had told me sooner, I don't like to imagine you keeping this to yourself."

"I didn't want every one to know and you know how upset Lucy can get." Susan brushed away a stray tear, "I'm fine, or I will be. The whole thing just cemented how much I want to help Caspian beat his uncle, even if I don't know how." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "It's been ages since you called me Suzy."

"It's been ages since you needed me to call you Suzy. Back when mum forced me to walk you to school and you would hold my hand on purpose, just to annoy me." Susan did so again, but neither minded for the moment.

Susan smiled at a memory, "Or when you kicked Jeffrey Donovan for cutting a chunk of my hair as a prank. Telling him, quite calmly, that the only one who could pick on me was you."

"I bought your silence with a lilac branch and two apples I scrumped from our neighbor." They sat in a happier silence, remembering life in England. Simple times before magic, but emptier since they had not met Aslan or had real adventures.

Susan sighed, "I do wish I felt better about being back in Narnia. Lucy is so excited, so sure in Aslan. And you've seen Edmund, he thinks every step he takes brings him closer to reuniting with Rhea."

Peter said, "Well, he has his book and the stories from the foxes. It's more than I dared to hope would survive from our time here once we found the Telmarines in charge."

As if not wanting to give too much power to her question, Susan whispered, "Do you still think we made the best decision when we asked Edmund to marry? I don't know if I could have borne it, leaving a husband behind."

It was a few moments before Peter answered, "Looking back, yes, we could have saved Edmund some pain but we would have also taken away the joy. I sincerely doubt Edmund regrets marrying Rhea and if anyone can figure out a way back to her side, it'll be Ed." Both wanted that to happen more than anything for their brother.

The itch to move hit Peter, stretching, he felt fully awake even at this late hour. "I want to walk around. Come with me? We can go to the stone table and see if we can find any carvings of Rhea to show Ed in the morning."

The two made their way through the many tunnels of Aslan's How. They saw Edmund still sleeping with the foxes and Lucy near the fire. Calm serenity permeated the air, it was difficult to remember they were at war as everyone took the sleep they could scrounge together. Stopping in the tunnel that led directly to the Stone Table, Susan and Peter looked again at the carvings of Mr Tumnus and the Lantern Post, themselves in the Throne Room. Seeing those they rushed to look for more carvings.

Torches flickered in the cavern, odd at this time of night, but as they entered, Peter held Susan back when he realized there were people meeting in the room. Nikabrik was speaking with large, expansive gestures even as he kept his voice low, Caspian listening with rapt attention. It took a moment, but Peter saw two more figures near the conversation, they kept to the shadows so it was difficult to point them out to Susan.

When she saw them, Susan pointed at the far one and breathed, "That's a hag, why is Caspian speaking with a hag?"

They shared a look, Peter said, "Train an arrow on the hag, I'm going to get help."

Susan eased an arrow from her quiver as Peter slipped back down the tunnel toward the peaceful sleepers. She couldn't catch every word of the conversation, but heard the words 'power' and 'old magic'. The hag was very distracting, twitching from side-to-side on her claw feet.

The other stranger stalked the shadows, Susan was sure she saw a tail flicker in to the torch-light but still couldn't figure out what the monster could be. When the hag's scratchy voice mentioned with awed reverence the 'White Lady' Susan wished that Peter had not left.


End file.
